Issei: Un humano, El mejor mago
by Riku-clover
Summary: Issei Hyoudou escapa de casa al ver que su familia planeaba abandonarle en un orfanato para favorecer a su Hermana, esto lleva a una serie de eventos que le convertirá en el mago mas grande de la historia, con ayuda de su nueva familia y un Sacred Gear incompleto. [Uso de elementos de otras series]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente.

-Esto es una conversación-

 _-'Esto es un pensamiento'-_

 **Esto es una magia o habilidad**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

-¡Maldito mocoso mal agradecido!- Gritó un hombre mientras le daba una patada a un pequeño niño que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Una acción severa que podría llevar a prisión por _mucho_ tiempo, en la Residencia Hyoudou era de lo más común.

Issei Hyoudou era ese niño de 11 años, flaco y bajo de estatura, cabello corto castaño y ojos marrones.

La razón de su golpiza eran sus calificaciones, un gran 7 marcado en rojo en sus últimos exámenes. Siendo hijo de un empresario, se esperaban grandes cosas de él.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como tu hermana?!-

Su hermana, Yuki Hyoudou, ojos marrón y cabello largo de color Castaño/Rojizo. Sus calificaciones eran perfectas, amable y compasiva, nunca se enojaba.

Excepto con Issei.

-Parece ser que ella sacó todo lo bueno...- Se murmuró a sí mismo -Vete a tu cuarto, te quedas sin cenar, que esto no se repita pero eso sería imposible.- Abandonó el sitio dejando a Issei tirado en el suelo.

Issei intentó levantarse solo para caer nuevamente, le costaba moverse, pero esta vez logró levantarse.

Se dirigió a su cuarto mientras cojeaba, miró hacia el comedor y vio lo de siempre: sus padres felicitando a Yuki mientras comían alegremente, como si la golpiza que su padre le dio nunca hubiese ocurrido, o quizás lo ignoraban.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y tambaleó hasta llegar a su cama, se sentó en esta y miro sus brazos.

Tenían color morado y estaban con un poco de sangre.

Su cara tomó la expresión de disgusto, nunca se acostumbraba a esto.

Se decidió por lavarse, todavía podía escuchar un poco de la conversación que ocurría abajo, fue caminando hacia el baño mientras se sujetaba con él muro para no caerse.

Al entrar se dirigió al lavamanos y se vio en el espejo.

Su cara tenía una gran hinchazón en la parte izquierda y sangre caía desde su nariz, recorriendo por sobre sus labios y goteando por su mentón, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, llegando incluso a doler en tenerlos abiertos.

Empezó a lavarse las manos y la cara, el agua pasaba a ser roja mientras caía de su maltratado rostro. Sintió lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, mezclándose con agua y sangre, pero no les dio importancia.

-oOoOo-

Issei se estaba escondiendo cerca del gimnasio. Él era el juguete de todos desde hace 2 años, le golpeaban, le daban órdenes, todo lo que la persona quisiera, él tenía que hacerlo o buscarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe e Issei se escondió detrás de un pilar.

La persona que entró fue Nami Kajiyama, la hija del director, una pelirroja con dos coletas, de ojos verdes, y un aire de superioridad siempre junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio el gimnasio 'vacío'.

-Tsk, parece que el perro se escapó de nuevo...-

 _El_ _perro_.

Ese era su apodo, ella fue la primera llamarle así, todos la siguieron.

Ella se dio vuelta y le habló a un grupo de niños que se encontraba detrás.

-Búsquenlo y enséñenle su lugar, no quiero perder el tiempo buscándolo a él.- Habló con autoridad, el grupo asintió y ella salió del gimnasio.

Issei dejó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el suelo mientras comía una barra de cereal. Se preguntó por centésima vez porque le hacían esto a él.

 _-'Sin habilidades físicas…'-_ Siempre sentía un dolor en el pecho cuando hacia actividades físicas _-'Calificaciones muy bajas…'-_ Mordisqueó su barra de cereal _-'...Tímido, fácil de manejar…'-_ Nunca se le hizo fácil hablar o interactuar con la gente.

Terminó de comer y se levantó, ya era hora de volver a 'casa', recogió su bolso y fue a la entrada y se detuvo un momento, al no escuchar nada abrió la puerta levemente y miró por si había alguien, al no ver nada abrió la puerta completamente y salió.

Escucho pasos detrás de él e inmediatamente empezó a correr.

-¡Aquí está!- Gritaron detrás de él

Volvió a sentir el dolor en su pecho pero lo ignoró, tenía por lo menos 12 personas siguiéndolo, giro a la izquierda y vio la entrada principal de la escuela, corrió hacia ella pero antes de llegar tropezó con algo.

 _Alguien._

Cayó violentamente en la entrada, intentó levantarse pero la misma persona lo volvió a empujar al suelo, se giró para ver quien era.

Su hermana, con una sonrisa inocente, tenía su pie puesto en su espalda, evitando que él se levantara.

-¿Q-que…?- No podía articular palabras, sentía todo su cuerpo frío, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella se fue corriendo.

El grupo finalmente le alcanzó y comenzaron a patearlo nuevamente, luego de un rato se separaron y dejaron pasar a Nami, ella solo lo miró con una expresión de disgusto.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, eh?- Preguntó ella mientras ponía su pie en la cabeza de Issei. Él solo podía mirar al suelo mientras ella se regocijaba de su estado.

-¿No vas a decir algo?- Le escupió en la cara y le dio una patada en el estómago antes de voltearse.

-Me voy, no puedo perder más tiempo.-

Todo el resto le siguió como si fuesen simples ovejas junto a su pastor, dejando a Issei en el suelo.

Él se levantó lentamente mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

 _-'...Ella? ¿Por qué? Ella solo ignoraba lo que me ocurría...'-_ El recuerdo de su hermana haciéndole tropezar y evitando que se levantase se reprodujo en su cabeza.

Buscó su bolso y se alivio al verlo tirado cerca de él, se acercó y sacó una barra de cereal que milagrosamente seguía intacta, abrió su boca para comérsela y sintió un pequeño dolor en su mandíbula pero no le dio importancia.

 _-'Bah…'-_ Pensó amargamente _-'Al demonio con todos…'-_ Agarró su bolso y salió del establecimiento, noto como todavía seguían algunos alumnos rondando que le enviaban miradas extrañas pero él solo continuo camino a su casa.

El brillo de sus ojos disminuyó considerablemente.

-oOoOo-

Llegó 15 minutos después, iba subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre

-¿Y qué hacemos con Issei?-

Issei se paró en seco y empezó a escuchar la conversación más claramente, logró escuchar la respuesta de su padre

-...podemos abandonar?-

Issei tardó un tiempo para que las palabras se registraron en su mente, cuando salió de su estupor inmediatamente entró en pánico

 _-'¡¿Abandonar?! ¿Que…?'-_ Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, esperó ansioso por una respuesta más clara.

-Si, y nadie sospechara de que solo 3 personas fueron de vacaciones a Europa cuando la familia consiste de 4.- Apenas escuchó la voz sarcástica de su madre ya que los latidos de su corazón seguían retumbando en sus oídos.

-Jaja!- Issei podía prácticamente _escuchar_ la sonrisa en la cara de su 'padre' -¡Él ya no está registrado bajo nuestro apellido!-

-Entonces…-

 _-No es un Hyoudou-_

Esas palabras fueron lo que Issei necesitaba escuchar para tomar una decisión

 _-'No soy un... Me voy'-_ Apenas pensó eso, durante una fracción de segundo, algo vibró dentro de él. Dio un gran suspiro y fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando a la nada, perdido en sus memorias.

" _-¡Estúpido inservible!-"_

" _-¡Maldito perro!-"_

" _-Tenías una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.-"_

" _-¡...Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!-"_

" _-¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO, BASURA!-"_

Issei sacudió su cabeza e inconscientemente puso sus manos en su pecho al sentir 'dolor fantasma' en este.

 _-'Una oportunidad, eh?-_

Salió de sus pensamientos y notó que ya era de noche, muy tarde, por un segundo amargamente pensó que sus padres ni siquiera lo llamaron para cenar, pero se concentró en otra cosa.

 _-'Me voy... antes de que me abandonen.'-_ Se dijo a sí mismo para asegurarse.

Dejó su bolso vacío y puso todo el resto de ropa que tenía, y aún le sobraba bastante espacio, dio una última mirada a su antigua habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, inmediatamente notó todas las luces apagadas, significando que estaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bajó las escaleras, fue hacia la cocina y juntó lo que más podía: La caja de barras de cereal de Yuki, unas botellas de agua y unos cuantos sándwiches.

Abandonó la casa sin mirar hacia atrás.

 _-'Ya tomé mi decisión'-_ Pensó con la cabeza en alto.

…

Todo el cuerpo de Issei se entumeció y una luz brillante apareció desde su pecho, envolviéndolo completamente en una estela blanca cegadora.

-¿Q-Que…?-

Issei sintió pánico, ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Que sucedía? El chico intentó gritar para pedir ayuda, pero su voz parecía irse con la nada misma, el aire dejando sus pulmones por una fracción de segundo. La luz que parecía salir de él se volvió más brillante, tanto, que Issei tuvo que cerrar los ojos, puntos blancos danzando en sus párpados.

El chico solo pudo dar un grito que nadie escuchó, con los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras el pánico lo envolvió junto con esa aterradora luz.

* * *

Luego de unos segundos de espera, tentativamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces mientras los puntos de luz desaparecían de sus párpados.

Todo el escenario había cambiado.

Issei se encontraba frente a un _gran_ dado que irradiaba poder de manera errática, el piso era de madera y una biblioteca con grandes estantes se encontraba detrás de él dónde libros estaban _volando_ y reorganizándose.

 _-'Donde…?' !-_ Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz a alrededor de él

 _-'...H-hola?'-_ Su voz sonó de nuevo, aunque Issei no tuviese buenas calificaciones, él era bastante perspicaz y dedujo que esto _debería_ ser su mente, por más loco que eso fuese.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dado _vibró_ e Issei inmediatamente miró en esa dirección, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando pudo ver claramente el _cielo_

 _-'No hay…?-_

El dado vibró de nuevo e Issei tenía la sensación de que se estaba _riendo_. Inmediatamente puso su expresión en blanco.

 _-'¿Que eres?'-_ Hizo la pregunta en su mente, nunca hablando, y estuvo satisfecho al escuchar su voz recorriendo todo los alrededores.

Nunca hablaba, eso llevaba a más problemas y se convirtió en una necesidad no hacerlo.

El dado no hizo absolutamente nada así que Issei se volteó y dio un respingo cuando encontró un libro flotando frente a su cara, el dado vibró de nuevo pero Issei no le tomó en cuenta, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

* * *

『Sacred Gear -?』 **CANCELADO**

-Tipo: ? **CANCELADO**

-Habilidades:

Ninguna. **CANCELADO**

 _Sacred Gear con forma, moldeable._

* * *

Issei repasó el libro nuevamente sin notar como algunas estanterías se sacudían

 _-'...¿Sacred Gear? ¿Moldeable?'-_

El libro desapareció y el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, dos cadenas salieron del suelo y se unieron al dado, este no hizo nada al respecto, luego de unos segundo el dado comenzó a brillar nuevamente junto con todo el escenario e Issei cerró los ojos.

…

Cuando los abrió, él había vuelto a Kuoh, en la misma posición y al parecer a la misma hora.

' _-...?!'-_

La única diferencia era el collar con un dado que tenía puesto

 _-'Eres tu…'-_ Tocó el cubo suavemente _-'Después tendré que verte, tengo que irme ahora'-_ El dado vibró ligeramente en respuesta, sacándole una sonrisa a Issei.

Issei siguió su camino, pensando solo en una cosa

 _-'Conciencia…'-_

* * *

Luego de caminar un rato, Issei se encontraba en las afueras de Kuoh, muy dentro del bosque.

 _-'Woah…'-_

Frente a él estaba una _gran_ cabaña que parecía estar abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Issei, a paso lento pero cuidadoso, se acercó a esta mientras se hacía mil preguntas. Se acercó a la puerta, puso su mano y empujó, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

Issei cambio el bolso de posición y entró, lo primero que pensó fue que había mucho polvo, cada paso que él daba levantaba una cortina de polvo detrás de él, fue hacia el muro y probó suerte encendiendo el switch de electricidad, las luces se encendieron e Issei sintió mucho alivio, avanzó por el pasillo y fue a lo que se supone sería el comedor

 _-'Está amueblado…?'-_ Pensó él mientras recorría con un dedo el polvo de la mesa, se detuvo cuando sintió una hoja de papel

 _-'Uh?'-_ Una nota yacía escondida bajo todo el polvo que se había acumulado, él la levantó, haciendo que todo el polvo volase a los alrededores.

La nota estaba desgastada, probablemente por el tiempo, y la mayoría de las palabras eran inentendibles, aun así se podía leer parte de lo que estaba escrito.

 _«Mi ...bre ...s L...o Cl...e... felic… po… en...trar m… hogar, esta cas… ahora es tuya, ¿eres digno de se… suces… de mi conocimien…? solo el tie… lo dir... viv… t… vida y n… desaproveches t… op… las lla… es… ...bajo de este perg...o, Adiós»_

Issei releyó tres veces, con mucho cuidado la enrollo y dejó a un lado.

 _-'Mi nombre es… … ¿felicidades? por encontrar mi hogar… esta casa ahora es tuya…'-_

…

-Kgh?!- Fue el sonido de Issei cuando las palabras llegaron a su mente, estaba tan sorprendido que empezó a toser, abrió su bolso y sacó una botella de agua para beber.

-Haaa…- Suspiró aliviado, fue hacia la mesa y recogió el conjunto de llaves

 _-'Mi casa? …'-_ Repetía en su mente, jugó con las llaves, girándolas entre sus dedos, dio una risilla que luego fue reemplazada por una risa de verdad

Issei exploró la casa y le intrigó bastante, las 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, cocina, comedor y sala de estar se veían muy antiguas, pero cuando Issei tropezó y chocó con una silla, esta era bastante resistente, lo mismo con el resto de objetos. Lo más interesante era una puerta que no se podía abrir incluso con la llave, parecía que algo la estaba bloqueando desde dentro.

Él estuvo un par de horas limpiando todo y esperando a que el sol volviese a aparecer, cuando terminó la casa estaba más limpia y el sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo.

Fue hacia la cocina rezándole a cada deidad que conocía, y giró el grifo del agua, Issei sintió lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos al ver agua fluir. Giro el grifo de nuevo y fue hacia una de las habitaciones y se lanzó a la cama, tanta actividad le había cansado, la cama dio un chillido pero Issei ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Issei despertó y vio el cielo azul.

…

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y miró sus alrededores: Estanterías, libros flotando, un gran dad-

 _-'Ah, la biblioteca…'-_

Avanzó hacia el dado, se puso frente a este y puso su mano. _-'Suave'-_ El dado vibró y una sensación de calidez entró a Issei _-'Tienes conciencia, verdad? ¿Como?'-_

3 Libros salieron de una estantería y flotaron hasta quedar frente a Issei: _«Obtención de Información» «Maneras de pasar desapercibido» «Espera lo Inesperado»_

Él vio el titulo de los libros y volteo hacia el dado _-'¿Me estas intentando decir algo?'-_

Los libros fueron reemplazados por otros: _«Unión de Almas» «Magia de Almas Ⅰ» «Humanos»_. El que más le llamó la atención a Issei fue un libro en particular, estaba muy viejo y con una cubierta de cuero

 _«Sacred Gears»_

Cogió el libro con ambas manos y los demás desaparecieron. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que, a diferencia del resto, estaba hecho a mano.

Comenzó a leer para enterarse más sobre por qué un dado estaba dentro de él.

* * *

 _Los Sacred Gears, o Artefactos Sagrados, son creaciones del Dios de la Biblia que fueron otorgados a Humanos como método de potenciar el uso del Sistema._

 _Los artefactos están unidos al alma del usuario, si el usuario muere, el artefacto de este se manifiesta de forma física. Estos evolucionan por los Deseos, sentimientos y necesidades de su usuario y se acomodan a este._

 _Los Sacred Gears se 'envían' al usuario mediante el uso del Sistema, se elige a un alma pura o con potencial, pero hay un caso donde el sistema falló y se le envió uno a un alma desafortunada._

… … …

 _Lista de Artefactos:_

 _Twilight Healing_

 _Twice Critical_

 _Blade Blacksmith_

 _Flame Shake_

 _*Nótese que el Sistema automáticamente recoge los Sacred Gears de los usuarios que han muerto.*_

 _**Numerosos artefactos nunca salieron a la luz debido a varias condiciones o problemas en estos**_

* * *

Issei cerró el libro con un audible * _ **Snap***_ y este desapareció, una expresión amarga se formó en su cara mientras repetía las palabras del libro

 _-'Un alma desafortunada, vaya mierda… ademas de que casi la mitad del libro está en otro idioma...'-_ Dio un suspiro y se giró hacia el dado nuevamente _-'Eres parte de mi... así que... eres mi amigo y compañero'-_ El dado vibro y brilló ligeramente en respuesta, la biblioteca parecía estar más brillante.

 _-'Aunque... ¿se supone que esto es mi mente? Yo no tenía el conocimiento de los Sacred Gears… … A menos... que tú… hubieses robado información… y compartimos mentes…'-_ Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Issei _-'¿Le robaste información al paraíso, hogar de los ángeles? Sabes tanto que recibiste conciencia… ¿eso fue?'-_ El cubo brilló de nuevo en respuesta.

Issei se alejó un poco para preguntar algo _-'¿Que debería aprender?'-_ Inmediatamente un libro salió volando e impactó directo en la cabeza a Issei pero él no sintió dolor, otros 7 libros le siguieron: _«Magia para Principiantes» «Runas» «Técnicas de Meditación» «Estrategias» «Como pasar desapercibido» «Pociones» y «Plantas Mágicas»._

El libro que le golpeó fue el primero que Issei comenzó a leer: _«Cómo acceder a tu Núcleo Mágico»_

-oOoOo-

 _ **4 Meses después**_

Issei se movía por las calles de Kyoto mientras robaba algo de dinero a la gente despreocupada. Esto lo hacía una vez a la semana para tener algo que comer, se creó una rutina que seguía, robar, comprar, guardar.

Un par de horas después Issei volvió a casa con ¥10.000 y un par de bolsas con comida e ingredientes,

 _-'Fue un buen día, ningún Especial…'-_

Especiales, era el nombre que le puso Issei a algunos humanos con aura diferente que podían ver, y seguir, a Issei cuando este les robaba. La primera vez que se encontró con uno no fue muy agradable.

Una golpiza en un callejón.

Ordenó los contenidos de la bolsa, los dejó en sus respectivos lugares y se fue hacia su habitación a seguir intentando desbloquear su Núcleo Mágico, lo cual es más difícil de lo que se oía.

 _-_ Una sensación cálida _-_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras yacía en su cama -Encontrando algo perdido…-

Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se encontró en otro lugar.

* * *

Un pasillo de madera con una puerta al final, frente a la puerta habían 2 cuerdas, una con un nudo y la otra suelta.

Intentó moverse pero era como estar bajo el agua, avanzó lentamente hacia las cuerdas y levantó ambos brazos con dificultad y desanudó la cuerda.

Sintió como si le hubiesen bañado con agua fría y fue expulsado de allí. Volvió a abrir los ojos y sintió algo en su mano.

Hielo, con una llama dentro, y rayos rodeándolo.

La sonrisa que tenía Issei dolía de tan grande que era. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Issei y un _***Click***_ sonó a lo lejos pero Issei no le tomó importancia y fue a la biblioteca que es su mente.

* * *

Cuando llegó inmediatamente notó los cambios: el candelabro y las antorchas que iluminaban la biblioteca ahora tenían llamas azules, el cielo estaba con nubes y caía nieve de estas, y algunos rayos danzaban en las nubes.

-¡Hey! ¡Dy!- Le gritó al dado, la diferencia ahora que la voz venía de él y no de todo el cuarto.

Dy, el dado cuyo nombre fue dado por Issei tomando la primera y última letra de la palabra 'Dicey', respondió vibrando y lanzandole un libro a Issei, el cual este esquivó ya que venía volando frente a él.

-¡Oye!- Issei fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el dado -¡Tengo tres elementos! ¡Hielo, fuego y trueno! ¡Ahora puedo hacer magia!- Comenzó a reír de felicidad, 9 libros le rodearon y danzaron junto a él.

-Jajaja! Ok, ok. ¿Podrías alinearlos frente a mí?- Los libros se detuvieron y formaron una fila frente a Issei, flotando.

-A ver…- Se murmuró a sí mismo - _«Magia Básica Ⅰ» «Criaturas Mágicas en la tierra» «Tri-Magia» «Usos de la Magia» «Lenguaje Angelical» «Lenguaje Demoníaco» «Historia del Paraíso» «Lenguaje Corporal»_ y _«Figuras Importantes»_ …- Tomó el libro de Historia del paraíso, una silla y mesa se materializaron junto a él, le dio las gracias a su compañero y se sentó, los libros se acomodaron encima de la mesa.

 **3 horas después**

Issei dio un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro, la muerte de Dios fue un gran golpe, él no era tan religioso así que lo sufrió en menor escala, pero un golpe igualmente. Se levantó de la silla y cerró los ojos -Voy a intentar comer algo, luego vuelvo-

* * *

Issei se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, luego de 5 minutos se dirigía a su cuarto con un sándwich en mano cuando una puerta entreabierta le llamó la atención.

Era la puerta que nunca pudo abrir.

Fue hacia ella y entró, fue recibido con una _armería_ frente a él y una estantería con solo 5 libros, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y fue hacia la estantería, recogió el primer libro que vio, este tenía escrito _«Razas»_ en una letra elegante, dejó el libro donde lo encontró y fue a ver el resto: _«Armas» «Armaduras» «Diario de L.C.»_ y _«Ival Magia»._

Tomó los libros _«Armas» «Armaduras»_ y les dio una ojeada, comparando las imágenes que aparecían en el libro con las de verdad que tenía a su izquierda. Dejó ambos libros en la estantería y recogió el diario, estaba en muy mal estado y tenía algunas partes rotas, algunas páginas eran completamente ilegibles, Issei solo le dio una ojeada rápidamente

* * *

 _«Y aparecí aquí junto a todo mi equipamiento, estoy solo y no me gusta, Ade-_ _todos muertos, masacrados, las Viera y los Nu-mou fueron exterminados por los Bangaa, Los Bangaa fueron exterminados por los Moguri, y los Moguri por los Humes, los humanos fueron decayendo poco a poco y se están viendo reducidos en números, yo maté al último, todo por culpa de esa maldita espada»_

 _«He construido una cabaña en el bosque donde aparecí, no fue tan difícil como me lo esperaba, aunque creo que la he hecho demasiado grande, hice tres habitaciones…_ _pero no importa, no me ha costado nada»_

 _«El dinero está en la Bolsa Sin-fondo y solo 100 Guiles ya es una gran cantidad de dinero en este mundo, 5000 'Yens' o algo así me dijeron, quiero comenzar a escribir un libro de verdad, no este diario, pero primero tengo que organizar las armas y armaduras, ¿quizás pueda escribir sobre la magia? Me fije que la magia de aquí es diferente, vi a un ser con alas de murciélago crear un círculo mágico para lo que creo que fue comunicación, la magia del mundo también es diferente, se siente más malvada...»_

 _«Creo que me estoy muriendo, me encontré con una bestia y esta me atacó, la logré matar pero creo que dañó mi Núcleo Mágico, otra persona con alas de murciélago trató de capturarme pero pude huir, me duele respirar y se me dificulta moverme… voy a dejarle mis pertenencias a alguien muy afortunado para encontrarlas, ¿estará bien?. La casa no lo identificara como dueño si no tiene magia...»_

 _«Todo está listo, apenas pu-do suje-ar el lapi-, nos veremos pronto Adel.»_

* * *

 _-'Oh…'-_ Pensó Issei mientras guardaba el libro _-'...Lo tienes todo Dy?'-_ El dado en su collar brilló ligeramente en confirmación, trazó su dedo por la esquina del diario y soltó una sonrisa _-'Gracias'-_.

Suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, recogió el libro de Razas y de Magia y se fue a su habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Se lanzó a la cama y abrió ambos libros, comenzó a leer el de Magia mientras seguía comiendo.

 _«La magia es un tema muy complicado, se puede explicar como...»_

-oOoOo-

 _ **2 años después - Kyoto - 23:57**_

-Dy! Tácticas!- Gritó Issei mientras corría a través de un callejón en Kyoto con un grupo de 5 mujeres detrás de él, inmediatamente imágenes aparecieron en su mente sobre métodos de escape. Giró en una esquina y se apegó al muro, - **Ice** \- Murmuró, y el agua que había en el suelo se congeló, creando una piscina de hielo. Solo dos se cayeron, las otras saltaron y rebotaron en el muro, aterrizando frente a él.

Issei ya no estaba allí.

 _-'_ _ **Conceal**_ _, denuevo me has salvado'-_ Inmediatamente se alejó de las mujeres estupefactas, creyó que estaba a salvo cuando una de ellas gritó.

-¡Siento su olor! ¡Está por aquí! ¡Ven acá enano ladrón!-

 _-'Mierda'-_ Corrió por el callejón y entró por la puerta de una 'industria', un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su camuflaje desapareció justo en ese momento. Miró hacia adelante para encontrar otra salida y casi vomita.

Grupos de cuerpos muertos yacían tirados en el suelo, de gente vieja y joven por igual.

Un grupo de 'Especiales' parecía estar de patrulla en la zona armados con dos lanzas, Issei dio un respingo y se ocultó detrás de unas cajas. Los 'Especiales' siguieron patrullando mientras tenían una conversación.

-Hehehe, Y, ¿Te gusta ser parte de las Alas Rojas, novato?-

-Podrían pagar mejor…-

-Jaja! Me agradas chico, ¿que tal si- El hombre se detuvo y miró alrededor -Chico… Estate atento-

A Issei le recorrió sudor frío mientras veía a ambos hombres acercarse cerca de él _-'Dy, que hago?'-_ El dado no respondió _-'Dy?'-_ Issei podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo _-'Dy, necesito tu ayuda...'-_ Seguía sin respuesta, escucho al hombre hablar de nuevo

-Hmmm… falsa alarma…- Issei dio un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó eso

-Y, ¿qué les pasó al grupo anterior?-

-No sobrevivieron, de hecho, ¿ves esa pila de cadáveres?, la mayoría eran ellos, aunque no sé porque no los han desintegrado...-

-Wow... ¿Y quién era _ella_?-

-La unic- Alto!- El hombre apuntó su lanza a Issei, un brillo rojo se formó en la punta -¿Quien eres?- Issei se levantó lentamente con las manos en alto y su cara en blanco, aunque por dentro estaba pensando maneras de escaparse, sus piernas estaban temblando ligeramente -Mi nombre es Issei...- Dijo lentamente -¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó intentando comprar tiempo, al otro hombre no le hizo mucha gracia -Cállate pedazo de mierda, has visto mucho- La lanza generó una pequeña bola roja que estaba apuntando a Issei

-Adiós- Y lanzó la bola.

El número dos del dado de Issei brilló y todo el escenario perdió su color, él fue expulsado de su cuerpo y vio 2 escenas ocurrir.

* * *

- _Él esquivó hacia la izquierda y lanzó **Fira** al hombre que le atacó, intentó atacar al otro hombre solo para encontrarse con una gran bola roja en su dirección, la cual atravesó su pecho en la parte del corazón._

 _-Esquivó a la derecha y lanzó **Thunder** a sus armas, ambos las soltaron al ser electrocutados y el hombre se lanzó a Issei, Novato seguía estupefacto mirando las armas en el suelo, Issei impactó al hombre con una lanza de hielo y lanzó **Fira** al novato._

* * *

 _-'Dy, acaso?...'-_ No tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que el color estaba lentamente volviendo, Issei se encontró de nuevo frente a el proyectil rojo e hizo lo que vio en la opción dos.

Lo que no contaba era que la lanza de hielo atravesara el corazón del hombre, y que **Fira** completamente derritiera la cabeza del novato, dejando ver su cráneo.

Issei vomitó al instante y se alejó de los nuevos cadáveres lo más rápido que pudo hasta que su espalda tocó el muro, abrazó sus piernas y puso su mentón en su rodilla. Estaba casi en la histeria cuando fue forzosamente llevado a su mente.

* * *

Issei seguía en posición fetal cuando apareció en la biblioteca, ni siquiera notó cuando unos libros le cambiaron de posición y lo pusieron encima del dado.

El dado comenzó a soltar pulsos calmantes hacia toda la sala, solo en ese momento Issei comenzó a reaccionar

-Dy, yo no quería! No pude medir el potencial mágico del hechizo y- o por dios están muertos!- Las llamas de las antorchas en la biblioteca se movían erráticamente y las nubes en el cielo oscurecieron. Dos libros flotaron hacia él y le golpearon en la cabeza, Issei tomó los libros con ambas manos y los vio.

- _«Por el Bien Común de A.D.»_ y _«Guía de pociones»_ …- Las nubes volvieron a su color original -M-me quieres decir algo?- Ambos libros se abrieron y se quedaron en ciertas páginas -"No tengas lastima de los muertos; sino de los vivos"- Se frotó los ojos -"Draught of Peace"... Poción calmante... c-creo que tengo uno en la bolsa- Murmuró, el fuego en la sala volvió a la normalidad, Issei puso su mano en el borde de su compañero -Me intentas ayudar, lo sé, y te lo agradezco- Issei cerró los ojos.

* * *

Issei volvió en sí y se levantó con dificultad, el olor a carne quemada impregnaba el sitio, abrió la bolsa que tenía puesta en la cintura y sacó un frasco pequeño con un líquido color turquesa que soltaba un vapor plateado, se lo bebió y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fácil de ignorar.

Pensó en dirigirse a la salida, cuando escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Biggs, William, dejen de hacer el tonto, tenemos que mover a la mestiza de celda-

Issei se ocultó detrás de un pilar mientras revisaba sus opciones, la leve vibración de su compañero le hizo pensar en otra cosa _-'Mestiza?'-_

-Bill, te lo juro, si esto es un-Mierda!- Gritó el hombre al ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros, levantó la mano y un círculo mágico apareció en esta. -Señor, Bowie reportando, patrulla del sur está muerta-

Issei se dirigió a la puerta donde 'Bowie' había aparecido, todavía escuchando la conversación a su lado, asegurándose que su aura y firma mágica no se pudiesen leer.

-¿Cuales son sus órdenes?- Preguntó Bowie mientras miraba alrededor -...Pero señor, podría haber un… Sí señor, lo siento señor, no se volverá a repetir- El círculo mágico desapareció y él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por la cual había salido. Al cruzar recibió un choque eléctrico y cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado, soltó una serie de insultos e intentó levantarse.

Al tratar de mover su mano izquierda su pierna derecha dio un leve salto, confundido por la situación, intentó canalizar magia pero alguien le forzó a tragar un líquido, se sintió fatigado y sus párpados se cerraban por si solos, y luego de unos segundos, cayó inconsciente en el frío suelo.

Issei tuvo que sentarse para intentar calmarse, sus manos temblaban junto al resto de su cuerpo pero aun podía pensar con algo de claridad, sus reservas de magia aún estaban estables pero su capacidad de manipulación estaba decayendo por los nervios, lo cual sería un problema ya que su magia podría manifestarse de manera débil.

Dio un suspiro y se acercó al hombre, una revisión a su aura indicaba que era un 'Especial', pero era diferente al resto. Le revisó los bolsillos y encontró una tarjeta plateada.

-«Clase 3»… ¿Que mierda es un clase 3?...- Se murmuró, recordó lo que había dicho el hombre hace poco tiempo -La mestiza…?- Miró hacia el ascensor que tenía a la derecha y al hombre a sus pies, al no ver nada más importante fue hacia el ascensor.

Al entrar notó inmediatamente el panel que estaba bloqueado y un escáner pequeño, puso la tarjeta junto al escáner y este brilló en confirmación, activando el panel. Issei se preguntó por qué hacía esto mientras presionaba para ir una planta más abajo, -2/-7, ya que no sabía dónde estaba, lo mejor sería ir en orden.

-oOoOo-

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Issei inmediatamente usó **Conceal** , su útil método de invisibilidad por 5 segundos, para apegarse al muro y ver la nueva zona, el escenario era estéril, lo que uno esperaría en una película Sci-fi, el pasillo estaba desierto, todos estaban en diferentes salas.

Caminó hacia adelante y dio vuelta en una esquina, un grupo de científicos pasó por allí, forzándole a entrar a una sala.

Afortunadamente la habitación estaba desierta, una mesa y silla, una estantería y un archivador, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó al archivador, el mismo escáner estaba junto a este, usó la tarjeta que tenía y un ***Bzzz*** sonó, el archivador se abrió.

Había una gran cantidad de archivos, desde el número 0 hasta el número 1000, evitó ver los que tenían marcado 'Fallecido' y solo obtuvo 2 perfiles.

* * *

 _Sujeto: #0001_

 _Raza: Humano_

 _Estatus: Vivo_

 _Celda: 001A_

 _Especificaciones: Sujeto se encuentra en estado de coma impuesto, no despertar bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría perder el control y matar a todos._

 _ ***Esperar marca de esclavitud* *Primer sujeto en sobrevivir las modificaciones***_

-oOoOo-

 _Sujeto: #0144_

 _Raza: Humano/Dragón_

 _Estatus: Vivo_

 _Celda: 402_

 _Especificaciones: Sujeto extremadamente violento, sedar antes de aplicar modificaciones, tratar con cuidado._

 _ ***Esperar marca de esclavitud* *Segundo sujeto en sobrevivir las modificaciones***_

* * *

 _-'Esta es la mestiza, no?'-_ Se preguntó Issei, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos y cerró el archivador, usó **Conceal** para esconderse, sintió sus reservas de magia entrar a la zona media, una mujer con lentes entró y sacó una tarjeta dorada, llamando la atención de Issei, ella iba a abrir el archivador cuando se detuvo.

Issei reapareció detrás de ella para intentar la misma estrategia que utilizó con Bowie, pero ella se giró y golpeó a Issei en el estómago, enviándolo a la pared, un círculo mágico apareció en su mano -¿Que hace un desagradable humano aquí?- preguntó ella.

Issei tosió un poco de sangre mientras intentaba levantarse, el golpe que recibió le había dejado sin aliento. Ella caminó lentamente hacia él y el círculo mágico incrementó de tamaño, una lanza de hielo salió de este -Responde escoria, disfrutaré escucharte suplicar por la muerte-

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca, estaba por responder cuando se le ocurrió una idea _-'Dy, puedes hacer lo de antes?'-_ , el número uno del dado brilló, la mujer lanzó su arma a grandes velocidades pero esta se detuvo en el aire, el mundo se puso en blanco y negro e Issei fue expulsado de su cuerpo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, él solo vio una escena ocurrir.

* * *

 _-Issei lanzó una bola de fuego hacia adelante, derritiendo la lanza de hielo, ella lanzó una esfera de color verde hacia él, la cual explotó a medio camino por un rayo que lanzó Issei, un gran círculo mágico apareció detrás de ella y bolas de color púrpura salieron de este, estas se lanzaron contra Issei, él esquivó hacia la izquierda, las bolas púrpura impactaron contra el suelo y se disiparon, el castaño lanzó unas bolas de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong, una de las bolas púrpuras creció de tamaño y se tragó las bolas de fuego para luego desaparecer, una alarma comenzó a sonar y 3 científicos entraron, uno de ellos le lanzó un frasco con un líquido verdoso a Issei, este lo bloqueo con una muralla de hielo la cual se derritió, al estar distraído no tuvo tiempo para bloquear una hoja de viento cortante que se dirigía hacia él, y cayó al suelo, muerto._

* * *

Issei sintió bilis subir a su garganta al ver su cuerpo caer, miró su collar y sintió miedo al ver que el dado que colgaba de este había cambiado de color a negro, y sin advertencia previa, fue devuelto a su cuerpo.

El color volvió al mundo.

Issei creó un muro de fuego delante de él y lanzó un rayo en la dirección de la mujer, el cual fue bloqueado por otra lanza de hielo, la mujer corrió hacia Issei con las manos cubiertas con guanteletes de hielo, una estrategia se formó en su mente y sintió alivio al sentir que fue su compañero quien le envió la imagen, preparó magia en el estado más puro que podía en sus manos y esperó.

Ella desapareció por un segundo y reapareció frente a él, intentó atravesarle el pecho cuando algo impactó en su estómago, Issei le había golpeado con un guantelete de hielo en su mano izquierda, ella cayó de rodillas e Issei aprovechó ese momento para dejarla inconsciente con una descarga eléctrica.

Tomó la tarjeta dorada que había caído y uso **Conceal** , sus reservas mágicas estaban al mínimo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió hacia el ascensor, el pasillo seguía vacío como antes, entró y uso la tarjeta en el escáner, seleccionó el último nivel y cuando las puertas se cerraron la invisibilidad paró, él cayó al suelo, fatigado, todavía sentía el sabor a sangre y el miedo al verse morir, un hormigueo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, sacó una poción de su bolso y se la bebió, casi vomita al hacerlo, el sabor amargo era horrible pero bienvenido, la adrenalina dejó su cuerpo, sus reservas iban lentamente recuperándose con ayuda de la poción.

Seguía descendiendo, piso -4, así que fue a asegurarse que su compañero estuviese bien.

* * *

Cuando apareció en la biblioteca casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver que no había colores, solo blanco y negro, avanzó un poco y se giró para ver al dado, el cual tenía dos cadenas sosteniéndole.

-Hey…- Dijo Issei mientras se acercaba -¿Estás bien?-

El dado no respondió, así que Issei corrió para llegar a su lado, las cadenas estaban entregando algo de color azul al cubo, Issei chasqueó los dedos al descubrir que era.

-Estás recuperándote usando mis reservas de magia-

El suelo comenzó a temblar e Issei fue expulsado de su mente.

* * *

Cuando volvió al mundo real las puertas del elevador se estaban abriendo, un gran pasillo con varias puertas que parecía extenderse bastante, salió del elevador y giró a la izquierda, «001A», esa celda tenía su propia sala

Issei se acercó y usó su tarjeta en el escáner, esté parpadeó con una luz roja y las palabras 'Acceso Denegado' aparecieron, él hizo un sonido descontento con la garganta y continuó caminando por el pasillo.

7 minutos después Issei seguía caminando, el pasillo seguía extendiéndose, las botas que Issei tenía puestas hacían ruido cada vez que caminaba _-'396, vamos…'-_ un ruido de algo golpeando carne le alertó que estaba cerca, corrió hacia adelante y se detuvo frente a la celda «402», de donde provenían los ruidos, abrió la puerta y solo miró la escena un segundo antes de ponerse en acción.

Una pelinegra, sujetándose la mano derecha que estaba sangrando, una mujer alta de pelo castaño con un látigo en mano, y una rubia sujetando una cámara de vídeo.

Issei las liquidó en solo 15 segundos; Bola de fuego a la rubia, muro de hielo para evitar que la pelinegra se acerque, **Thunder** a la castaña, **Ice** para congelar parte del suelo, lanza de rayo hacia la rubia, esquivó el latigazo que le intentó dar la pelinegra y devolvió el golpe con **Fira** , quemando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Él pestañeó y miró a sus víctimas, la castaña estaba muerta, recibiendo el **Thunder** justo en la cabeza, friendo su cerebro, la rubia tenía un gran agujero en su estómago, sus intestinos yacían en el suelo, y la pelinegra tenía toda la zona derecha de su cara completamente destrozada, su ojo derecho al parecer había explotado, se le podían ver las costillas.

Lo que más sorprendió a Issei, fue que no sintió absolutamente nada.

Ni una pizca de remordimiento o disgusto.

Suspiró de forma pesada y miró a la niña, pelo naranjo con vendas, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto con una, pero el ojo izquierdo estaba libre, dejando ver el color avellana de este, estaba 'vestida' solo con una pequeña 'camiseta' y unas calzas cortas, dos pequeñas alas escamosas salían de su espalda y una pequeña cola de su cintura.

Intentó acercarse a ella pero la pelinaranja se sacudió violentamente, el collar que tenía en el cuello pulsó levemente y ella dejó de moverse, le miró directamente a los ojos

-¿Que quieres? ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Me vas a matar?!- preguntó ella

Issei tocó la cadena con sus manos y la congeló -Juro por mi magia que no te haré daño- Una chispa salió de la mano de Issei y flotó en medio de la sala para luego desaparecer -Quiero sacarte de aquí pero debes prometerme que cuando lo haga no me harás daño-

Ella miró hacia el suelo mientras respondía -...Lo prometo-

El hielo se había extendido hasta su collar así que Issei creó una pequeña llama en su palma, la niña miró la llama con curiosidad

-Azul…?- murmuró

-Si, Azul, cierra los ojos- respondió Issei, ella lo hizo e Issei puso su palma en la cadena, la llama se extendió junto con el hielo y la cadena junto al collar se destruyeron -Bien, está hecho-

Ella se levantó con dificultad y abrió los ojos, intentó dar un paso hacia adelante pero tambaleó, Issei la atrapó antes de que cayese, vio las cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas

-Puedo ver claramente que no estás bien...- dijo él de manera seca, ella intentó empujarlo pero no podía, se sentía muy débil

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¿P-por qué me salvaste?- había empezado de forma agresiva pero las lágrimas que caían eran de completa tristeza, Issei solo se sentó en el suelo y la abrazó, ella no opuso resistencia y le abrazó devuelta, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, él estaba usando **Cure** en intervalos, suspiró y miró su collar, el dado ahora tenía manchas blancas, acarició el cabello de la pelinaranja

 _-'¿Por que te salvé? Buena pregunta… Ni siquiera yo lo sé…'-_

Luego de unos minutos ella logró calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar, ambos rompieron el abrazo y se levantaron -...¿Cual es tu nombre?, El mio es Issei- Le preguntó Issei, -Kyoko…- Dijo ella, Issei asintió y antes de que pudiese preguntar otra cosa, una alarma sonó por todo el sector, Issei miró a su alrededor y notó que el 'cadáver' de la rubia ya no estaba _-'¿Se escapó? ¿Ilusión?'-_ sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano de Kyoko, ambos salieron de la celda.

-¿Eh? ¿M-me curaste?- Preguntó Kyoko, Issei asintió y ambos corrieron hasta la salida, se detuvieron al escuchar gritos de ayuda proviniendo desde las celdas «015» a «002», se acercaron al escáner, 'Tarjetas «Clase 3» bloqueadas', usaron su tarjeta, el escáner brilló azul y un menú apareció en este; «Castigar» «Abrir» «Liberar».

Issei presionó «Liberar» y un ***Bzzz*** sonó dentro de la celda, presionó «Abrir» y una mujer salió de la celda con sus ropas rasgadas _-'¿Humana? No, Especial…¿Yōkai?'-_ Pensó Issei, la mujer vio al dúo y se puso en guardia, dos orejas salieron de su cabeza y una cola de lobo salió de su cintura, Issei levantó las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado -Tranquila, te acabamos de liberar…- La mujer relajó su cuerpo al ver a Kyoko y asintió, aun mantenía las orejas y la cola, Issei fue hacia el resto de celdas y repitió el proceso, los 'prisioneros' eran bastante variados; Niños pequeños, varias mujeres y algunos hombres.

Corrieron hacia el elevador solo para ver que este estaba cerrando las puertas, Issei vio a la persona que estaba dentro, era la rubia de antes.

-Mierda…- Dijo él, se giró para ver al grupo que había reunido en tan poco tiempo, chasqueó su lengua, una vibración en su pecho le distrajo, miró hacia abajo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro _-'Dy, que alegría tenerte devuelta! Necesito tu ayuda, envíame algunos planes de escape'-_ Varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente pero ninguna le servía para esta situación, miró alrededor y notó otra puerta, llamó la atención del grupo silbando -Ok, allí- Señalo la puerta -Hay una escalera de emergencia, creo que llega hasta el primer piso, yo tengo algo que hacer, no se separen y cuídense las espaldas- El grupo asintió y fueron por las escaleras

Issei se giró hacia la celda «001A» y avanzó hacia ella cuando algo le sujetó, evitando que se moviese

 _-'Que fuerte!'-_

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Kyoko, ella le miró intensamente y preguntó

-¿A dónde vas?-

Issei miró el escáner de la celda mientras respondía -Hay alguien ahí, vivo, tengo la corazonada de que hay que sacarle- Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta junto con Issei

-¿Alguna idea sobre cómo abrirla? preguntó él

Kyoko levantó su mano derecha y formó un puño -Retrocede- Issei dio tres pasos hacia atrás y Kyoko la _golpeó._

La puerta se desprendió y voló hacia adentro, chocando con una mesa y desparramando los contenidos en el suelo, algunos cables que unían el escáner junto a la puerta comenzaron a crear chispas, los brazos de Kyoko crecieron _escamas_ y _garras_ reemplazaron sus manos, ella tomó los cables -Listo…- Miró a Issei quien tenía una expresión de asombro en su cara -¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó, las chispas que saltaban de los cables caían en su brazo pero ella no lo sentía, Issei asintió y avanzó, vio la puerta y notó las runas inscritas en un borde, runas de reforzamiento,

 _-'Eso fue… Wow…'-_ Se distrajo por un momento pero volvió al tema actual cuando vio una cápsula de agua con una persona dentro.

Una mujer, de cabello morado, sus rasgos faciales y estatura indicaba que estaba entre los 24 años de edad.

Señaló a Kyoko a acercarse y fue hacia el panel de control, en lugar de un escáner había una placa para insertar las tarjetas, Issei puso la que el tenía y una pantalla se encendió.

' _ **Inserte su comando'**_ …

Issei se paseó por la sala durante unos segundos, Kyoko se había puesto una de las batas de laboratorio que había en un perchero y con sus garras cortó el exceso que había, Issei volvió al panel de control y escribió

* * *

 _Succionar Agua_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Redireccionado a:**_ _Filtrar líquidos._

 _._

 _ **¿Desea proseguir con esta acción? Y/N**_

.

 _Y_

 _._

 _._

 _Completado._

 _._

 _Eliminar Drogas._

 _._

 _ **Desea proseguir con esta acción? Y/N**_

 _._

 _Y_

 _._

 _._

 _Completado._

 _._

 _Despertar._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Redireccionado a:**_ _Despertar Paciente._

 _._

 _ **¿Desea proseguir con esta acción? Y/N**_

 _ ***Advertencia, paciente podría padecer efectos secundarios***_

.

.

.

Y

.

.

 _Completado._

* * *

Issei se acercó a la cápsula mientras esta se abría, Kyoko detrás de él, el ruido de gas a presión saliendo se mezclaba junto al ruido de alarma, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron e Issei junto a Kyoko involuntariamente dieron 5 pasos hacia atrás

Era como ver a la muerte, literalmente, a los ojos. En sus ojos marrones había un círculo, que desapareció apenas ella parpadeó, miró a sus alrededores y vio a la pareja.

Ella literalmente desapareció durante medio segundo y fue por la intervención de Kyoko que él siguiera con la cabeza entre sus hombros. La mujer estaba con un _lápiz_ en la mano, enfrente de ellos, el lápiz justo donde estaría el cuello de Issei de no ser por Kyoko jalándolo hacia atrás.

 _-'Mierda, qué veloz es!'-_

Ella cayó de rodillas, comenzó a respirar de forma pesada y tomó su garganta como si le faltase oxígeno. Issei inmediatamente fue a su lado, levantó su mano y un 'humo' de color verde apareció en su palma, el cual fue directo a la garganta de la mujer - **Anapneo** \- murmuró Issei, Kyoko aprovechó este momento para destruir el lápiz, la mujer dio un saltó cuando el humo entró a su garganta pero se relajó cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, Issei tomó una de las batas en él perchero y se la dio a la mujer.

-¿Por qué la ayudas? Casi nos mata…- Preguntó Kyoko, Issei encogió de hombros antes de responder -Fue un reflejo, estoy seguro que ella estaba consciente mientras la drogaban y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, y ahora que podía, actuó como creyó que era lo mejor, atacando inmediatamente- Kyoko asintió, ella hubiese actuado de la misma manera en esa situación.

Issei acumuló magia en su mano derecha y le habló a la mujer. -Ahora, ¿Podrías hacer un juramento de que no nos harás daño?- Ella asintió y se levantó, le dio la mano a Issei y este la tomó. Kyoko todavía no estaba segura de esta decisión.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? Si no lo sabes no importa- Dijo él, la mujer inclinó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, luego de unos segundos finalmente respondió -Miya-

-Ok, Miya, soy Issei y mi acompañante es Kyoko, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora.- Kyoko y Miya asintieron y el grupo salió de la celda, dejando el lugar destrozado detrás de ellos. Iban subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia cuando Issei preguntó algo.

-Ok, lo no lo había mencionado antes pero, ¿Por que ustedes no tienen núcleo mágico?-

* * *

 _-'¿Alguna teoría, amigo?'-_ Le preguntó Issei a Dy mientras él y su grupo subían las escaleras al primer piso _-'El núcleo mágico es parte del alma, está unido a esta, el no tener uno es como que te faltase la mitad del alma, no?'-_ Issei miró hacia sus acompañantes _-'Pero ellas no tienen'-_ El dado vibró pero no envió ninguna imagen, Issei suspiró y abrió la puerta de salida, Kyoko y Miya justo detrás de él.

El grupo de Yōkai se encontraba completamente rodeado por personas con alas de murciélago negras

 _-'...Demonios'-_ Pensó Issei, ellos seguían sin notar su presencia así que Issei llevó a su grupo a la salida, seguía caminando pero se detuvo al ver que Miya no les seguía -¿Que ocurre?- Le preguntó Issei, ella miraba a los yōkai intensamente mientras le respondía -Ellos eran prisioneros también, ¿verdad?- Issei se giró para ver al grupo, ellos estaban siendo abrumados por la cantidad de demonios -Sí, pero no es nuestro problema! Yo ya les libere- Miya sacudió su cabeza y tomó una vara de metal que había en él suelo -Los voy a ayudar- Y desapareció

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Complejo de héroe?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡Joder!- Issei corrió hacia donde estaba el grupo -Kyoko, ayúdame! ¡Mis reservas están en nivel medio y no creo que pueda hacer mucho!-

La niña asintió y corrió junto a él, se separó para ir hacia un grupo de demonios, le atravesó el pecho a uno y le sacó la espina dorsal, sus brazos se cubrieron de escamas y sus manos crecieron garras, golpeó a uno en la boca y la cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Miya había arrasado con los demonios con solo una vara de metal, varios cadáveres en el suelo tenían un gran agujero que atravesaba su cabeza, algunos tenían abierto el cráneo, el grupo de Yōkai también luchaban contra los demonios, lanzando palmas cubiertas de energía, algunos Kitsune usando **Foxfire** , que quemaba la fuerza vital.

Issei se encargaba de curar al grupo y crear algunos muros de hielo para bloquear ataques, por la cantidad de heridos esta batalla había empezado hace algunos minutos atrás, afortunadamente no había muertos.

Un demonio extendió 3 pares de alas, habló con un tono arrogante y con acento algo cargado -¿Quienes son ustedes para oponerse a las Alas Rojas, basuras? ¡Yo, Grissom, me encargare de eliminarlos!- un gran círculo mágico apareció a sus espaldas y de este salió algo.

Un no-muerto, definitivamente.

Su piel era marrón y tenía señales de estar podrida, dos tentáculos salían desde sus costillas, las cual estaban visibles, su brazo derecho estaba torcido hacia atrás y se le podía ver la espina dorsal, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la 'fábrica' y unos mechones de cabello verde eran visibles, de su boca salía aliento tóxico.

-Acabalos, Scarmiglione!-

El caos reinó.

-Saquen a los niños de aquí!- Gritó un hombre detrás de Issei, pero él estaba congelado, su mente nublada con el miedo de la figura frente a él, ni siquiera sintió cuando un trozo de metal se incrustó en su brazo izquierdo, él seguía allí, como si estuviera enraizado en el suelo.

Kyoko, viendo que Issei no respondía, corrió a su lado y le quitó el trozo de metal en su brazo, y le sacudió. -Issei, ¡cúrate! ¡estas sangrando!- Issei reaccionó y miró hacia abajo, inconscientemente había tomado al dado con su mano, se curó el brazo derecho con un simple **Cure** que mantuvo un par de segundos.

El hombre, Grissom, estaba atacando a varios Yōkai lanzando cuchillas de viento, una mujer perdió el brazo derecho y dio un grito ahogado, Grissom se comenzó a reír de manera alocada mientras lanzaba das cuchillas, Issei corrió a ayudar a la mujer y la herida se cerró usando un **Curaga** , lamentablemente, su brazo yacía bajo una pila de cadáveres recién formados.

El no-muerto, llamado Scarmiglione, atacaba indiscriminadamente, sea enemigo o no, usó sus uñas para portar a un demonio en tres partes y luego rápidamente comerse su cadáver, tomó a una Tanuki de los hombros y le acercó la cabeza a su boca, un poco de aliento verde salió pero recibió un golpe, forzándole a soltar a la yōkai, la cual se retiró de la batalla para recuperarse.

Miya, con su vara de metal, le había golpeado en un costado de la cabeza, este devolvió el golpe con un manotazo, enviándola a volar hacia el muro, Grissom seguía lanzando cuchillas de viento en todas las direcciones y riendo.

 _-'Dy, estoy bajo en magia, quizás para un **Firaga** y un **Thunder** pero solo eso, ¿alguna idea?'-_ Algunas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Issei pero ninguna parecía funcionar perfectamente, sacudió su cabeza y miró a Scarmiglione, el monstruo tambaleaba un poco pero seguía relativamente bien, Miya estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras él no-muerto se le acercaba, Kyoko fue y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, el monstruo se deslizó un par de metros hacia atrás.

 **-¡Goaugh!-** Rugió Scarmiglione con la cabeza en alto, los tentáculos de su pecho se agitaban violentamente, varios yōkai que estaban luchando contra Grissom se sobresaltaron por el grito pero continuaron con la pelea, el no-muerto golpeó el suelo con sus manos.

* * *

En la casa de Issei, una espada escondida en un cofre desapareció en varias partículas de luz.

* * *

Issei aprovechó el momento y usó **Firaga** , una niebla se esparció alrededor de Scarmiglione y este se mostraba confuso, la niebla se convirtió en una llamarada azul que cubrió completamente al no-muerto, y este gritó a los cielos, todo el resto se detuvo a mirar el suceso, asombrados. Grissom utilizó esta distracción para lanzar una cuchilla a Issei pero esta no impactó al ser bloqueada por el brazo con escamas de Kyoko.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Te atreves a quemar a mi invocación?! ¡Te mataré como el gusano que eres, humano!- Lanzó una rafaja de cuchillas pero estas también fueron bloqueadas o esquivadas, un potente grito llamó la atención de todos.

Scarmiglione apareció, sus mechones de cabello habían desaparecido y su piel completamente negra, a su brazo izquierdo le faltaban tres dedos y su pierna derecha había desaparecido, pero allí estaba.

Issei cayó al suelo agotado -Maldi...ción- murmuró -Estamos perdidos…- comenzó a respirar pesadamente, Scarmiglione posó su vista en Issei y cargó hacia él, Kyoko intentó interceptarle pero el no-muerto le dio un manotazo hacia la izquierda. Issei miró hacia adelante y vio que solo faltaban un par de metros para su muerte.

Un haz de luz se reflejó en sus ojos.

Miya, con una espada de brillo dorado y con varias inscripciones, cortó el brazo derecho de Scarmiglione, seguido de su pierna izquierda, luego su brazo izquierdo, y finalmente su cabeza.

Scarmiglione cayó muerto frente a ella y se desintegró lentamente, Grissom, en un ataque de furia, se lanzó contra Miya, intentando despedazarla con sus propias manos.

Recibió el mismo tratamiento que su invocación.

Issei se levantó lentamente y casi se cae, de no ser por Kyoko sujetándole, y vio la espada que tenía Miya en las manos -'Creo que… he visto esa espada… no?'- Una imagen del libro en su casa le llegó a la mente, seguido por una memoria.

«...todo por culpa de esa maldita _espada_ »

Issei conectó los puntos en su cabeza y recordó el nombre de la espada _-'Esa es… Chirijiraden…'-_ pasó su mano por su cabello -Wow… eso no me l-Que…?- Una extraña sensación pasó por el cuerpo de Issei, dándole un escalofrío, Miya y Kyoko también lo habían sentido al parecer.

-Issei, ¿que fue eso?- Preguntó la pelinaranja, Miya también le estaba mirando, Issei tomó su collar y miró al dado _-'Dy, eso fue…?'-_ el dado brilló en confirmación, sacándole un pequeño salto a Kyoko.

-El _mundo_ …- Dijo él, ellas le enviaron una mirada confusa -¿El mundo que?- preguntaron.

Issei miró a ambas a los ojos por unos segundos antes de suspirar y dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-El mundo, nos ha declarado familia-

…

Miya suspiro cansadamente y la espada brilló y desapareció dejando pequeñas partículas de luz, se acercó a Issei y puso su mano en su hombro -Está… bien? ¿Que significa eso?-

Issei tragó saliva antes de contestar -Es… complicado… a ver, según el mundo… somos familia no en sangre, pero en alma… y se supondría que también en magia pero…- hizo un gesto con las manos señalando a ambas -Ya saben...-

Kyoko tomó la mano de Issei -Está bien…- Él miró a Kyoko con sorpresa -¿Segura? Nos conocimos hace dos horas…- Kyoko negó con la cabeza y abrazó la cintura de Issei -Quiero quedarme contigo…- Issei suspiró y acarició el cabello de la niña -Está bien… Y…?- Le preguntó con una mirada a Miya, ella asintió -Ok, vayámonos, tengo una casa en otra ciudad, a una hora de aquí más o menos…- Fueron hacia la salida y vieron al grupo de yōkai hablando con una mujer rubia, fueron en la otra dirección, Miya tenía un brazo en los hombros de Issei ayudándole a caminar.

* * *

Yasaka creía que esta sería una misión de rescate difícil, aún con varios guardias de alto rango, su información decía que había un demonio de clase alta capaz de invocar a un monstruo, aunque sonase muy descabellado, lo mejor seria ir con precaución.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse frente a una supuesta fábrica en llamas azules, y esas no eran **Foxfire**. Se preocupó al pensar que todos sus yōkai habían muerto cuando los vio, a su grupo, corriendo hacia ella.

La sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando preguntó sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Un _humano_ , ¡Un _niño_! les había rescatado y había peleado contra el demonio de clase alta junto con una humana y una dragón.

Y ganaron.

El niño había usado unas variantes de Magia Negra y Magia Blanca que nadie conocía, esas llamas azules eran de él.

Pidió una descripción del niño: Cabello marrón, ojos marrón, muy delgado, llevaba una camisa de color rojo y negro a rayas, una bufanda roja en su cuello junto a un collar con un dado, pantalones grises y un par de botas café.

Ella recordaría esa descripción, ya que algún día, le daría una recompensa al héroe de su gente.

* * *

-Tenía… mis dudas… pero…- Issei se detuvo para recuperar el aliento -La casa… tiene runas para… que yo sepa que… hay alguien más… aquí…- Abrió la puerta y las llevó a la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el sofá -Puff…Bien… Haa...- suspiró.

Kyoko se sentó junto a él y Miya se apoyó en el muro -¿De verdad esta es tu casa?- le preguntó Kyoko, Issei asintió -La encontré, leí una nota y esta tenía las llaves debajo- Miya puso su mano en la mejilla y sonrió, su primera sonrisa, -Eso es… tener bastante suerte- Issei le sonrió devuelta y se pasó la mano por su cabello -Si, él primero que encontrase esta casa se la quedaría pero la casa no lo reconocería como dueño de verdad si no tuviese magia- Kyoko le tomó el brazo derecho -No entiendo…- Él le acarició la cabeza -La casa estaba hecha para que se uniese leyendo mi firma mágica, y como no hay dos firmas mágicas iguales, se puede detectar a su dueño así-

Issei se levantó del sofá luego de unos minutos y subió las escaleras -Voy a… dormir, hay dos habitaciones junto a la mía, hay comida en la nevera- se despidió de ambas y entró a su cuarto.

Se quitó la bolsa de la cintura y la dejó en su mesa de noche, se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió, cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

* * *

Despertó en la biblioteca y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las llamas de las antorchas eran débiles pero se veía que iban ganando fuerza, 7 libros le empujaron hacia donde estaba él dado, mostrando un color azul.

-Hey, Dy… hoy fue… un día duro…- Le dijo Issei -Y todo ocurrió porque le robé a un par de mujeres, eso dio un giro inoportuno, eh?- Finalizó él intentando jugar una broma, un libro le golpeó en la cabeza, señalando que había funcionado. Suspiró y una silla apareció detrás de él, dio las gracias y se sentó -Oye, esa criatura, él no-muerto… nunca había visto algo parecido… no en los libros… y además esos demonios utilizaban círculos mágicos, ¿cual es la diferencia entre esa magia y la que yo uso?- Un libro flotó enfrente de él y cayó en su regazo.

«Magia Ⅳ»

Él libró se abrió y se detuvo en la página 84, Issei lo leyó y luego de unos minutos cerró el libro. -Entonces, es para canalizar mejor la magia, ya que es difícil hacerlo dependiendo de lo que quieras hacer… ¡pero a mi se me hace muy fácil!- Tres libros le golpearon la cabeza repetidamente -¡Oye! ¡Espera! Eso que hiciste antes… cuando me mostraste lo que iba a ocurrir, ¿creamos una habilidad?- El dado vibró e Issei saltó de alegría -Lo hicimos! Jaja! Increíble! Ahora lo único que tenemos que solucionar es tu problema con la información!-

Los tres libros volvieron a golpearle

-¡Oye! ¡Sabes que es verdad! El libro de «Historia del Paraíso» dice que 'Dios murió en la Gran Guerra' y que los 'Dragones celestiales fueron encerrados en Sacred Gears', ¡pero si veo en la lista de sacred gears no aparecen! ¿Me estas diciendo que eso no es una falla? ¡Deja de golpearme!- Issei corrió por toda la biblioteca tratando de esquivar los libros.

-¡Espera, espera! Ya, ahora, necesito más métodos para usar mi magia, no puedo usar **Fira** siete veces seguidas y esperar que algo ocurra, sabes? Asi que, préstame ese libro de «Magia Ⅳ» denuevo-

* * *

Kyoko creía que entrar a la habitación de Issei sería más difícil.

Miya ya había elegido su cuarto así que Kyoko tomó el que quedaba, la cama era bastante cómoda, los muebles limpios, y la luna daba luz por la ventana, pero había algo que le faltaba.

Issei

Ella al principio sospechaba de él, ¿Quien salvaba a alguien sin tener algún motivo oculto? Nadie, pero a medida que continuaron, él de verdad no sabía por qué la había rescatado, 'Solo una corazonada' fue su respuesta, terminó agradándole, que ella llorase en su hombro no tenía nada que ver al respecto.

Nada.

Así que allí se encontraba, junto a él, en su cama, ambos acurrucados disfrutando de él calor del otro.

Aunque inconscientemente de parte de Issei.

* * *

Issei despertó cuando el brillo sol golpeó en sus ojos, trató de levantarse pero un peso en su pecho no le dejaba, miró hacia abajo y vio a Kyoko abrazándolo.

 _-'Huh…'-_ Fue lo que pensó Issei al ver a su acompañante, al no saber cómo reaccionar, se decidió por indiferencia _-'El mundo nos marcó como familia así que... yo sería su… hermano? Si, hermano.'-_ Tocó las vendas que tenia puestas y vio como algunas tenían sangre, frunciendo el ceño, tomó una y la removió, haciendo lo mismo con el resto.

Kyoko despertó en una posición cómoda y se preguntaba donde estaba, una mirada hacia arriba le hizo recordar donde había dormido en la noche. Abrazó a Issei por la cintura y se quedó allí.

-Oye… Eh… Nada, olvídalo- Issei suspiró y le acarició el cabello ahora libre de vendas, ella soltó un ruido de felicidad -¿Quieres ver algo interesante?- le preguntó él, ella asintió e Issei señaló para que viera su mano, la cual tenía las vendas de Kyoko - **Avifors** \- Murmuró y las vendas se convirtieron en pequeños pájaros que volaron alrededor de la habitación -Eso fue… una de las cosas más simples que he hecho…-

-Veo que se están divirtiendo…- Sonó una voz desde la puerta, Kyoko y Issei se giraron para ver a Miya con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su cara, las aves aterrizaron encima de la mesa de noche y se transformaron en vendas -Si, ehh…- Issei se detuvo por un momento a pensar -K…Mmmh…- él le miró a los ojos -Okāsan?...-

Una sensación cálida llenó el cuerpo de Miya cuando Issei dijo eso.

-Kāsan… la ropa? de donde?- Dijo él, Miya ahora tenía un vestido de Miko color rosado y su cabello estaba siendo sujetado por un listón rojo.

-Oh? Esto lo encontré en una habitación, estaba junto a una pila de armas y algunos otros atuendos-

-Ok- Miró a Kyoko -Hey por que no te vas a buscar algo lindo, si?- Ella asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar ropa.

-Oye, Issei… No te parece que…- Intentó decir algo pero Issei ya sabía lo que ella quería decir -¿Como si nos conociéramos por años? Si, creo que… no lo se… hay algo que nos hace actuar así… el mundo quizás...- Sacudió su cabeza -No importa, verdad?-

-No.-

Ambos sonrieron, él sonido de pasos por el pasillo les alertó que Kyoko venía en camino, dos segundos después ella apareció por la puerta, Miya se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Un suéter cuello de tortuga con un chaleco estilo militar color rojo, unos pantalones y botas de ese mismo color.

-¿Como me queda?- Preguntó ella mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-Kyoko-chan- Le dijo Miya -Se te ve estupendo-

-Te ves increíble- Elogió Issei, Kyoko se dio una vuelta y dio una reverencia de broma, los tres se rieron.

-Bien- Issei se levantó -Ahora hay que preparar algunas cosas…-

-Como que?-

-Bueno, para empezar…- Issei tomó su bolsa y sacó una moneda de oro -Necesito que cambies esto a Yenes, hay varias allí-

Una asombrada Miya tomó la bolsa -Pero esto no pesa nada- Issei soltó una sonrisa a su reacción, él había hecho lo mismo -Lo sé, está encantada para ser asi, lo único que hay que hacer es pensar en la moneda y estas aparecerán dentro-

-Y tenemos que comer algo, estoy hambriento…

* * *

-Kyoko, cuidado con él Mitón de Káiser! Kāsan! Deja las espadas allí!- Les decía Issei mientras él ordenaba las armaduras -Ah, necesito ayuda!- Kyoko fue hacia él y levantó una armadura de color azul con una mano -¿Donde la muevo?- Issei parpadeó tres veces antes de contestar con una sonrisa en su rostro -Hay unos soportes para armaduras por allí- señaló una esquina del cuarto, levantó una chaqueta de cuero y la dobló elegantemente.

Miya le ayudó a ordenar los sombreros que habían tirados en el suelo usando su gran velocidad, luego de unos minutos ya tenían todo limpio.

-Bien, como dije antes, esta casa la encontré- Fue hacia una estantería y sacó el diario junto al libro de magia -Esto es del propietario original, estas armas y…- Señaló a las armaduras y ropaje -la ropa ya estaban aquí, además que- señaló el libro de magia -la magia que uso la aprendí de este libro- Él abrió el libro de magia -Y ahora vamos a otro punto, la magia es un tipo de energía conectada al alma, y el potencial mágico se basa en dos cosas; reservas de magia y tu capacidad de manipular la magia- Se aseguró de que ambas absorbieran sus palabras completamente -La magia está unida al alma, él no tener núcleo mágico es como si te arrancaran una parte del alma, literalmente, y el alma no se puede recuperar del daño causado por eso, así que...- les miró a los ojos -que ustedes no tengan núcleo, me confunde bastante- Ambas miraron hacia el suelo sin decir nada.

-Pero- Ellas miraron a Issei

-He estado teorizando- Él comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con la mano en el mentón -Cuando estuve en la base de las 'Alas Rojas' encontré sus archivos, estos decían, respectivamente, 'Primer y segundo sujeto en sobrevivir las modificaciones'-

La mano derecha de Miya dio un tic -Esos desgraciados…- murmuró

-Esas modificaciones es muy probable que sea sobre esto, y que toda su magia fue usada para otro motivo…- Continuó Issei -Creo que… la magia fue usada para aumentar sus capacidades…- Asintió a sí mismo y señaló a Kyoko -Fuerza- señaló a Miya -Agilidad- Finalizó mirando a ambas para ver sus reacciones.

Kyoko, ella sonreía pero no era una sonrisa feliz, sus ojos decían todo lo que sentía, pura tristeza.

Miya, misma sonrisa, ojos cerrados, postura rígida.

Issei suspiró y juntó a ambas en un abrazo, Kyoko llorando en su hombro y Miya temblando de rabia -Nada de esto fue su culpa, ok?, ellos fueron los responsables-

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, las lágrimas de Kyoko pasaron a ser sollozos.

-Bueno… yo diría que… una sesión de entrenamiento ahora sería lo ideal, leí en un libro que esto ayuda a unir a la gente y aliviar el estrés- Ellas asintieron y se levantaron, mirando a Issei -Bien, elijan un arma y salgamos-

-Por cierto, Kyoko?-

-Hai?-

-Tenemos que enseñarte a controlar tu fuerza, casi me partes por la mitad y apenas estabas apretando-

-Perdón-

-oOoOo-

 **4 años después**

-Nī-sama!- Gritó una adolescente al pie de las escaleras mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello naranja desordenado -El desayuno está listo!-

En la habitación de arriba, un joven terminó de escribir en un libro, pasó su mano por su cabello café oscuro, una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos marrón reflejaban alegría -Ya voy!- Gritó devuelta, dejó su lápiz en la mesa y salió de su habitación.

Entró al comedor y vio la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente y dos tostadas frente a él, se sentó y al otro lado una taza con café apareció de la nada junto a un huevo frito.

-Okāsan, sabes que no necesitas ser tan rápida para hacer eso, verdad?- Dijo él mientras comía una tostada.

-Issei cariño, no hables mientras comes- Dijo una mujer de cabello morado sujetado con un listón, ignorando completamente la pregunta, tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

-Miya-okāsan!- Gritó la pelinaranja cuando entró al comedor -No encuentro mis botas!-

-Kyoko-chan- Suspiró Miya -¿no estaban debajo de tu cama?-

Kyoko negó con la cabeza -No, ya busque! Tampoco están en el armario, lo levanté para revisar…-

Miya suspiró y dejó su taza de café en la mesa, desapareció por 3 segundos y volvió con un par de botas rojas, Kyoko se lanzó hacia adelante intentando tomarlas pero Miya esquivó hacia la izquierda -¡¿Donde estaban?! ¡Busque por todas partes!-

Miya dejó las botas en el suelo y bebió su taza de café -Debajo de tu cama-

-¡Pero si busque allí!- Dijo Kyoko mientras se ponía las botas.

-No buscaste lo suficiente-

Issei miró el intercambio con una sonrisa, Kyoko siempre perdía algo y Miya siempre lo encontraba.

-Nī-sama, es hoy!- Dijo la adolescente con una sonrisa, una taza de chocolate apareció en sus manos -Gracias Okāsan!-

-Si, lo prometí, no? Vamos a ir de compras al centro de Kuoh- Respondió él, se comió una tostada y esperó a que Kyoko terminase de beber.

-Issei, recuerda tener siempre tu celular, llama si hay algún problema- Le dijo Miya, él asintió y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, lo giró con su mano derecha y lo guardó nuevamente -Claro, siempre lo tengo en mi bolsillo-

-Ok, estoy lista!-

-Bien- Issei se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Miya -Nos vamos, volvemos dentro de unas horas- Kyoko repitió la acción y ambos salieron -Ittekimasu!- dijeron ambos.

-Itterasshai-

* * *

 _ **Primer fanfic y encima es un 'PlotBunny' que me llegó a las 4 de la mañana un día domingo 27 de septiembre.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro sobre como quedó ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo.**_

 _ **Rated M por si las dudas.**_

 **Etimología:**

 **Nī-sama:** Hermano Mayor

 **Okāsan:** Madre, Mamá

 **Ittekimasu:** Se traduce a 'Ya me voy'

 **Itterasshai:** Se traduce a 'Buen viaje' o 'Vete sin problemas'


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

-Esto es una linea de dialogo-

- _Esto es otro idioma-_

 _-'Esto es un pensamiento'-_

 **-[Ddraig hablando]-**

 _ **-[Ddraig hablando por conexión mental]**_

 **Esto es una Magia o Habilidad**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

-Espera pequeño tanque- Dijo Issei mientras pasaban por una zona urbana en Kuoh _-'Esto si ha cambiado…'-_

-Onii-sama, no me llames así!- Le respondió Kyoko con un puchero

-Pero, ¿no recuerdas? En Kyoto, un auto te chocó mientras iba a 145 kilómetros por hora y tu apenas sentiste un cosquilleo-

Kyoko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y lo intentó ocultar con sus manos -¡P-pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Ese tonto estaba huyendo de la policía y nosotros cruzamos por allí!-

-Aun así…- Issei dio una amplia sonrisa -El auto se destrozó completamente y tu solo recibiste un cosquilleo, tuvimos mucha suerte que los policías estuvieran demasiado preocupados arrestando al tipo ese y pudimos escapar sin problemas-

-H-hey, y si compramos un helado?! M-mira, hay un puesto junto a la pileta de agua!- Corrió al puesto de helados, Issei le siguió mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Ua!-

Kyoko se movió antes de pensar y tomó la parte de atrás de un vestido, evitó que una persona se cayese. Ella parpadeó y soltó el vestido, comenzó a oler el aire y sus pupilas se encogieron.

-Ehh…- Dijo la dueña del vestido que tenía puesto un velo -L-lo siento, soy muy torpe…- continuó con un japonés algo quebrado.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, aun en trance -No… Mi nombre es… Kyoko- Se acercó para tomarle la mano derecha -¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-A-Asia Argento…- El viento hizo volar el velo que traía puesto, dejando ver su cabello rubio con flequillos y sus brillantes ojos verdes, Kyoko agarró el velo con una mano y se lo devolvió a Asia.

Issei caminó hacia el par y puso su mano en el hombro de Kyoko -Hola, soy Issei, ¿quien es usted?- _-'Wow, me salió demasiado formal'-_

-Asia… Argento… Eh, Ir… Iglesia!- Dijo la rubia mientras señalaba la maleta que tenía en la mano izquierda, Issei parpadeó confundido y luego de unos segundos algo hizo ***Click*** en su mente.

-Lenguaje fluido?- Preguntó él.

- _Italiano_ -

 _-'¡Es como el Angelical!'-_ Issei tosió en su mano y le dio una sonrisa - _Nosotros sabemos dónde está la Iglesia_ -

- _Oh! ¿Podrían enseñarme el camino?_ \- Preguntó Asia con las manos juntas - _Esto debe ser gracias al señor!_ -

 _-'Oh Asia…'-_

-Asia-san!- Dijo Kyoko -¿Quieres un helado? Acompáñanos!- Tomó la mano de Asia y la llevó al puesto de helados.

Issei les siguió mientras hablaba con su compañero _-'Dy, Runas… traductor …_ _«Información»_ _«Recibir» y «Entregar»_ … _parece bastante fácil...'-_ Miró al par y soltó una risilla, Kyoko le estaba entregando un helado de vainilla a Asia, la cual tenía la cara completamente roja _-'Kyoko nunca ha actuado así con extraños… Heh'-_ salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hacia ellas

-Deberíamos ir a...- Se detuvo al esquivar a una ciclista que estaba por chocar con él, la mujer no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó de la bicicleta, lastimándose el brazo. Asia corrió hacia ellos junto a Kyoko mientras que Issei ayudó a la mujer a levantarse

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, solo fue un raspón, lo siento mucho-

-No pasa nada- Kyoko se acercó con la bicicleta de la mujer y se la entregó, Asia miraba la herida atentamente -Asia?-

Ella se acercó a la mujer y unos anillos con una joya verde aparecieron en sus manos -Yo, curar- puso sus manos encima de el brazo de la mujer, un pequeño brillo verde le envolvió y la herida se cerró en un parpadeo.

La mujer flexionó el brazo y le dio a Asia una sonrisa -Gracias! Pero… ¿qué fue eso?- Issei decidió interferir al ver que Asia no podía dar una respuesta clara -Eso no fue nada- lanzó un pequeño **Confundus** a la mujer, la cual se desorientó por un segundo y asintió, luego de dar gracias se despidió del grupo.

-Asia- Dijo él, la rubia miró nerviosamente a Issei -Necesito tu relicario- Ella apuntó a el collar con una cruz que tenía e inclinó la cabeza, al ver que Issei asintió se lo entregó -Kyoko, ven un momento- dicha adolescente se acercó a él -Que pasa?-

-Necesito una garra, solo un dedo si es que puedes- Ella asintió y su mano derecha se transformó en una garra de color anaranjado, afortunadamente no rompió nada de su ropa, Asia llevó su mano a su boca en sorpresa. -Bien- Él tomó la mano de Kyoko y puso una de sus garras en la cruz -Aplica solo un poco de fuerza- comenzó a escribir tres runas en el centro del relicario, luego de unos segundos dio un suspiró y soltó el brazo -Gracias, ahora...- murmuró unas palabras en otro idioma y las runas desaparecieron, dejando la cruz como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y se la entregó a Asia, quien se la puso.

-Asia, di algo-

-¿Are? ¿Q-qué fue eso?- Dijo en italiano pero su voz cambió a Japonés.

Issei se quitó el sudor de las manos -Bien, funcionó… - se acercó a Asia junto con Kyoko de manera que los 3 estuviesen formando un triángulo cerrado -Asia, eso fue un poder, verdad? Un Sacred Gear… «Twilight Healing»-

Ella tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y asintió, antes de que pudiese contestar un ruido distrajo a todos.

El estómago de Asia.

Su cara cambió a diferentes tonos de rojo y agitó los brazos desesperadamente -Lo siento! Buah, qué vergüenza!-

Issei y Kyoko rieron -Tranquila, hay un restaurante cerca, vamos a comer- Él tomó la maleta de Asia y unió su mano con la de ella, Kyoko haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Issei mientras caminaban -Nosotros también somos especiales- y dio un guiño.

* * *

-Asia, que ocurre?- Decía Issei mientras comía una hamburguesa al otro lado de la mesa.

-Etto… S-sobre lo de ser especial...- Respondió ella nerviosa.

-Ah, eso…- Le dio un último mordisco a su comida -Espera un poco…- murmuró palabras en otro idioma durante un minuto y un cosquilleo pasó por su cuerpo -Listo, a lo que me refería era esto…- Levantó el dedo índice y una pequeña llama azul apareció en este, Asia miró esto con sorpresa y asombro.

-W-wow! ¡¿Y-Y lo de mi collar?!- preguntó emocionada, Kyoko seguía comiendo su trozo de pizza de queso.

-Runas- Él bebió un poco de jugo que había ordenado junto con su hamburguesa -De traducción, cualquier cosa que digas las personas lo entenderán en japonés-

-¿Y, las garras?-

-Soy parte dragón- Respondió Kyoko -Garras entre otras cosas-

-Asia, tu Sacred Gear…?- Le preguntó Issei, los ojos de Asia se llenaron de tristeza por un segundo pero ella se recuperó antes de que él pudiese seguir viéndolos.

-Si… es un regalo que Dios me obsequió…- Kyoko al escuchar el tono de voz triste puso su mano encima de la de Asia

Issei maldijo en su mente por ser la causa de esto y usó su maestría en manipulación de fuego para intentar alegrarle.

Creando un conejo de aspecto cómico con un 'parche' en el ojo derecho.

Issei fingió beber más jugo mientras movía al conejo.

-¿Señorita Asia?- Dijo el conejo -¿Que ocurre?- se movió para estar junto a la mano de Asia y Kyoko, las llamas eran cálidas y no les hacía daño.

-Oh!- Dijo ella al ver al conejo y soltó una risilla al ver como era.

-Ne? Ahora está feliz, no hay nada que Yoshinon no pueda solucionar!- Se golpeó el pecho e hizo una pose de victoria, tanto Asia como Kyoko soltaron una risita al ver eso.

Issei sonrió al ver a ambas reír y se dio unas palmadas en la espalda, figurativamente. Movió su mano un poco y 'Yoshinon' acarició las manos de ellas con sus 'patas' -Bueno~ Yoshinon se despide! Adiós chicas~!- Lanzó las patas hacia arriba y desapareció en un pequeño vórtice de fuego.

-Nii-Sama! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No sabía que eras ventrílocuo!- Dijo Kyoko con los en forma de estrella.

-¡¿Issei-san eso fue magia?!- Preguntó Asia, sus ojos parecían brillar aún más.

-Sí- Respondió él -Magia y muchísimo control sobre esta- se levantó del asiento -Deberíamos ir hacia la iglesia- ellas asintieron y salieron del local, Issei pagando la cuenta.

* * *

El grupo estaba a medio camino mientras hablaban de todo y nada, Kyoko y Asia haciendo preguntas e Issei respondiendo lo mejor que podía, se giraron al escuchar que alguien estaba corriendo en su dirección y gritando.

-¡Asia-Chan~! ¡Te encontré!- Gritó un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos rojos con ropas de clérigo.

-Padre Freed!- Dijo Asia

Él corrió hacia ella y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, por un segundo las pupilas de Kyoko decrecieron de tamaño y un sonido parecido a un gruñido escapó de su garganta pero lo escondió rápidamente.

-Me enviaron a buscarte~ pero…- Freed le envió al par de hermanos la sonrisa más falsa que pudo -¿Quienes son ellos~?

Asia iba a responder pero Issei intervino -Somos amigos de Asia, ella estaba perdida y la íbamos a llevar a la Iglesia- Dijo él mirando directo a los ojos de Freed, el cual asintió y mantuvo la mirada.

-Bueno~ pues ahora que yo estoy aquí, supongo que ya terminaron, no?- Su tono decía más que sus palabras, Asia seguía sin saber que hacer pero sus los bordes de sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

-Padre Freed, podría despedirme de mis… amigos?- Preguntó ella esperanzada mirando al dúo. Freed asintió todavía con su sonrisa puesta y dio un paso atrás, ella avanzó e iba a hablar pero fue atrapada en un abrazo de parte de Kyoko

-Asia, nos veremos algún otro día, ok?- preguntó ella, la rubia asintió en el hombro de Kyoko y le abrazó devuelta, unos segundos antes de separarse Kyoko le dio un beso en la mejilla -Es una promesa-

Asia dio una sonrisa brillante a sus palabras y fue atrapada denuevo en un abrazo, esta vez de parte de Issei.

-Eres amiga de Kyoko, así que también eres la mía, cuídate, si? Nos veremos, quizás pronto- Le dio un beso en la frente y se separó del abrazo

Nadie notó la sonrisa de Freed agrandando.

-Asia-chan~ Nos vamos!-

-Hai…- Issei le entregó su maleta y ambos se fueron, el brazo de Freed en los hombros de Asia.

Issei y Kyoko se quedaron mirando a ambas figuras hasta que desaparecieron.

-Kyoko…- Dijo él

-Hai?-

-Seria bueno verla de nuevo… Es una buena chica...-

-Si… volvamos a casa-

Issei le dio una mirada a Kyoko antes de asentir -Volvamos…- Sacó su celular y llamó a Miya -Estamos volviendo… … Si… Fue un buen día, hicimos una amiga...

* * *

Yuki Hyoudou estaba aburrida.

Hace un año aproximadamente se convirtió en un «Demonio» bajo el comando de Rias Gremory, ella murió en un accidente automovilístico y Rías, quien había eliminado un «Demonio Errante», sintió potencial en ella y la revivió, convirtiéndose así en su «Peón», su único peón.

¿La razón?, ella es la actual usuaria del «Boosted Gear» y la 'compañera' del dragón que reside en este, Ddraig.

Apenas se convirtió en demonio le pidió a Rias si es que podía cambiarse de casa para vivir sola, ella le proporcionó un apartamento cerca de la escuela.

Su mente trajo la memoria de un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos marrón oscuro.

Él era su único lamento.

Ella lo sabía, cuando era pequeña actuaba como una completa Perra, la desaparición de su hermano le había abierto los ojos y le hizo cambiar, ahora era más amable y comprensiva.

O por lo menos lo intentaba.

Lo había intentado encontrar con la ayuda de Rias y Sona, ellas estaban a cargo de la ciudad, deberían tener un registro de personas por alguna parte, ¿Verdad?. Lo tenían, pero para sorpresa de todos, su hermano no aparecía en ninguno, como si no hubiese existido.

Desahogó su frustración eliminando «Demonios Errantes».

Salió de sus recuerdos y suspiro.

-Hyoudou-san, se le necesita para actividades de club-

¿Que quería ella ahora?

-oOoOo-

Pasó una semana e Issei y Kyoko se paseaban regularmente por el centro de Kuoh en esperanzas de encontrar a Asia, cuando fueron a visitar a la Iglesia les dijeron que no 'Había nadie llamada así' y que 'Por favor se fueran'

Muy extraño.

Luego de un par de días finalmente la encontraron.

-Asia-chan!- Kyoko corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo -¿Como estas?

-Sí…- Dijo ella mirando al suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al dúo con inseguridad.

Issei se percató de esto -¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

La cara de Asia tenía tintes de color rojo -P-puedo?- murmuró, Issei asintió y giró su mano en el aire -De todos modos te estábamos buscando-

-Pero.. ¿P-por qué?-

-¡Para pasar tiempo contigo!- Exclamó Kyoko mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Asia.

-Hay varias zonas de juegos esparcidas por aquí, podríamos ir- Mencionó Issei

-Genial! Vamos Asia!-

-N-no tienen que molestarse…- Dijo Asia un poco avergonzada, Issei negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Asia, Kyoko haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

-No importa, de verdad-

Y fueron.

* * *

Lo pasaron fenomenal.

Asia podría decir, sin problemas, que este era el mejor día de su vida.

Un día con sus _amigos_ , sus primeros amigos, divirtiéndose juntos.

Actualmente, se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, la pileta de agua.

-Asia… ¿Que ocurre?- Le preguntó Kyoko -Algunas veces mirabas a la nada…-

-Es que…- La mirada de Asia fue hacia el suelo -Estaba recordando… algo…-

Ellos se detuvieron y la mirada de Issei parecía estar perdida, viendo cosas que solo él podía y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Asia… ¿Cual es tu historia?-

-…?-

-Yo… no le importaba mucho a mi familia, la escuela era una monarquía absoluta y yo era un simple… perro- Escupió la última palabra con veneno, su mano izquierda se encontraba en su collar -Y escapé…-

-Yo era una rata de laboratorio- Dijo Kyoko -Experimentos unos días, tortura los otros… pero… Nii-sama me salvó-

Asia miró a ambos y se llenó de coraje para hablar -Yo fui… desterrada de la Iglesia y…- tragó el nudo en su garganta -tratada como hereje… por curar a un hombre…- lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y Kyoko la abrazó -u-un demonio que… mató a alguien de la iglesia…-

Ella seguía hablando mientras lloraba -Pero aquí me recibieron… y ahora... tengo amigos-

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Asia rompió el abrazo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, en un par de horas tengo que acompañar al Padre Freed-

Se despidieron y cada uno fue por su camino, con los corazones más livianos.

-oOoOo-

-¿Tu contratista murió?- Le preguntó Yuki Hyoudou a una chica con cuerpo de loli y cabello blanco con ojos dorados, dicha chica asintió sin decir nada, Yuki se paseaba por la sala de un edificio antiguo de estilo victoriano, su cabello castaño/rojizo se agitaba por cada paso que daba.

Rias, una mujer de cabello carmesí que le llegaba a los muslos, ojos azules verdosos y el cuerpo que la mayoría de las modelos mataría por tener, los estudiantes le llamaban la 'Diosa de Kuoh', miró a su 'familia', observando las expresiones que tenían.

Akeno Himejima, la otra 'Diosa' pero de cabello negro con una cola de caballo atada con un listón naranja y ojos violeta, tenía sus labios puestos en una línea recta y su cara era seria.

Kiba Yuuto, El 'Príncipe' de Kuoh, Cabello rubio y ojos grises, miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

Koneko Toujou, La 'Mascota de Kuoh', Cuerpo de loli, cabello blanco y ojos dorados, su cara neutra pero sus ojos mostraban rabia al perder un contratista.

Yuki Hyoudou, La 'Princesa', cabello entre una mezcla de rojo y castaño, ojos marrón como chocolate, su cara de forma elegante y un aire de gracia siempre iba junto a ella, seguía caminando por la sala y sudor se formaba en su frente.

Rias golpeó la mesa con sus manos y se levantó -¡Esta ciudad está bajo mi cuidado! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver qué ha ocurrido!- Ellos asintieron y se juntaron en el centro de la sala, un símbolo estaba en el suelo, una rosa roja alrededor de un círculo -Akeno, ¿puedes sentir la firma mágica?- Preguntó Rias

Akeno asintió -Es débil pero todavía está allí-

-Bien, con la intrusión de los ángeles caídos no podemos arriesgarnos, vamos-

El círculo mágico brilló y el grupo desapareció.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Issei

-Kyoko, Pasame los guantes! Rápido!- Agarró los guantes en el aire y se los puso -Tus botas!- Le lanzó un par de botas y ella las atrapó, tomó su bolsa y se la puso en la cintura -Vamos!-

Ambos salieron de su casa y Kyoko manifestó sus alas y su cola, las cuales eran de color rojo oscuro, y voló, Issei siguió corriendo y levantó las manos al aire, Kyoko pasó encima de él y las tomó.

-Ella no está en la Iglesia! Gira a la izquierda!- Le ordenó Issei para luego murmurar - **Capitulum secundum visionem** … Allí! Esa casa de color azul! ¡Hay una barrera alrededor!-

Ambos fueron volando en esa dirección.

* * *

Llegaron en 6 minutos, entrando desde la ventana.

Un hombre yacía colgado en una cruz, una piscina de su propia sangre debajo, las palabras 'Los pecadores serán castigados' escritas en el muro.

'Freed' estaba chocando espadas con un chico de cabello rubio, otras personas estaban en la sala pero Issei no les dio importancia.

Un rayo fue lanzado a Asia.

Kyoko corrió frente a Asia y usó una de sus alas para bloquear el proyectil.

 ***Boom***

Una explosión sacudió la casa, el humo que se formó no dejaba ver nada.

Freed aprovechó este momento para crear una retirada estratégica, noqueó a Asia usando la empuñadura de su espada y la tomó del mentón, lamiéndole la mejilla. -Adiós~ Demonios!- Sacó una pluma de color negro y esta se quemó, un círculo mágico de color púrpura apareció en sus pies y fue teletransportado junto con Asia.

-Mierda, carajo, lo voy a matar!- Maldijo Kyoko, Issei jaló la sensación de magia en su mente y sintió la runa de detección que había puesto en el collar de Asia -Kyoko, a la Iglesia!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Le gritó Rias

Issei solo la miró una vez y respondió -Nadie- Kyoko golpeó el muro y este se rompió, creando un gran agujero en la parte izquierda de la casa. Intentaron salir pero él mismo rubio les estaba bloqueando el camino junto a la peliblanca, Kyoko soltó un gruñido desde la garganta.

Los ojos de Issei perdieron toda su calidez y parecían ser fríos como hielo, levantó su palma y una llama azul salió de esta -Tu, roja- Rias tenía un tic por la falta de respeto -Ordena que se muevan, ahora-

 _-'Esa energía… un ángel con dos pares de alas quizás? La magia acumulada en esa llama…'-_ Pensó ella, su mirada se juntó con la de Issei mientras hablaba -¡¿Quién eres?! ¡En nombre de la casa Gremory te lo ordeno!-

-¡Piérdete! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo!- Dijo él -Kyoko!- Puso su palma en el suelo y ellos fueron rodeados por fuego, cuando este desapareció ellos ya no estaban allí.

Rias miró hacia afuera y vio a una figura volando mientras sujetaba a otra de los antebrazos.

-Vamos! A la Iglesia!- El grupo asintió, Yuki parecía estar en trance.

-Yuki, que ocurre?- Le preguntó Rias mientras volaban

-Creo que…- dijo ella esperanzada -él era Issei…-

* * *

-Nii-sama?- Le preguntó Kyoko a Issei mientras volaban en dirección a la Iglesia -Había una mujer… que tenía tus mismos ojos…-

-Oh…- Dijo él con un tono vacío -Ella era mi hermana…-

Kyoko entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido. Siempre tenía la historia de Issei fresca en su memoria.

-No me parecía la gran cosa…-

-Heh.-

* * *

Aterrizaron enfrente de la Iglesia, Kyoko se acercó a la puerta y la pateó.

 ***Boom***

La puerta voló hacia adentro, eliminando algunos de los exorcistas en el camino, y chocó contra la pared.

Pandemónium.

Kyoko se lanzó hacia ellos con una furia imparable, golpeó a uno en él estomago y ese tipo explotó en una lluvia de sangre, esquivó una lanza de luz y usó sus garras para cortar la garganta de otro.

Issei aprovechó la distracción para despachar un grupo de exorcistas usando un látigo de fuego, le dispararon con balas de luz y bloqueó algunas con un muro de hielo.

-Hey~ Son los 'amigos' de Asia~ Hola hola~!- Dijo Freed mientras se lanzaba contra Kyoko, su espada de color celeste parecía estar brillando.

-Tu!- Gritó Issei -Bastardo! ¿Donde está Asia?-

-Huh~ ¿La perra~? Que te importa a ti basura~ ¿O de verdad eran amigos? Que lindo, creo que voy a vomitar- Lanzó un corte vertical y logró hacer un corte en el brazo de Kyoko -Fue tan divertido escucharla gritar~ Que pena que va a estar muerta dentro de poco-

Kyoko rugió y se lanzó contra Freed, matando a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente de ella. Todos los exorcistas que seguían vivos se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ella, una ángel caído con vestimenta gótica y dos coletas rubias no fue lo suficientemente rápida y su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

Issei se escondió detrás de unas sillas y miró alrededor: Kyoko había creado una pila de cadáveres, las sillas estaban desordenada y algunas rotas, Los exorcistas le disparaban a ella pero las balas rebotaban en las escamas de sus brazos, unas escaleras que-

Ah.

Bajó por las escaleras, Kyoko había matado a otro ángel caído, uno con un sombrero, y abrió la puerta de madera. Fue recibido con unas grandes paredes, unas escaleras que llevaban a una cruz en donde-

Asia estaba siendo crucificada.

-Oh? Un humano?- Dijo una voz frente a él, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violeta, una sonrisa que gritaba malicia puesta en su cara.

Issei respondió lanzando un **Thundaga** desde su palma, el trueno salió y chocó con la lanza de luz que había lanzado la mujer.

-Issei-san!- Gritó Asia desde la cruz.

-¡Asia! Te voy a sacar de ahí!- Intentó dar un paso hacia ella pero una ráfaga de plumas negras le cortó el camino, se giró para ver a la mujer ahora en el aire y con 3 pares de alas negras.

-¡No me ignores, humano! Yo, Raynare, seré tu asesina!-

Los ojos de Issei eran mas fríos que el hielo.

* * *

Rias Gremory entró a la Iglesia abandonada con su grupo.

Lo único que vio fue una pila de cadáveres y dos figuras en el centro de la sala, un ángel caído con las alas torcidas hacia atrás y la niña de antes, acercándose la otra mujer con sus garras levantadas.

La niña, Kyoko, quien estaba muy lastimada y tenía varias manchas de sangre en su ropa, se lanzó contra la ángel caído y le sacó el corazón, lanzándolo a través de una ventana a grandes velocidades, la otra mujer cayó muerta en el suelo.

Kyoko miró a sus alrededores y sus ojos se centraron de nuevo.

-Nii-sama?-

Un grito alertó a todos y Kyoko corrió hacia unas escaleras, el grupo Gremory siguiendo.

* * *

Cuando entraron vieron a Issei arrodillándose junto a Asia, quien yacía en el suelo, una cruz rota detrás de ellos.

Una mujer, ángel caído, desde la cintura hacia abajo quemándose e empalada con agujas de hielo, el fuego de alguna manera no derretía estos, y se estaba intentando curar usando-

-'Twilight Healing'- Dijo la mente de Rias.

-¡Nononono! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!- Dijo Raynare, el frío abrazo de la muerte esperando.

Issei le dio un beso a la mano de Asia y se giró para ver a Raynare, caminó hacia ella con un paso ligero.

-NO!- Gritó ella -¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás pero no podía.

Mientras Kyoko corría para llegar hasta Asia, Issei creó una aguja de hielo en su mano de 10 centímetros y la enterró en el globo ocular izquierdo de Raynare.

El grupo Gremory vio esto ocurrir con una fascinación mórbida.

El cuerpo de Raynare cayó muerto pero él sacred gear flotó encima de las manos de Issei, dando un ligero brillo verde, y caminó donde estaba Asia y Kyoko.

-A-asia… p-por qué...? - Kyoko lloraba en el pecho de Asia mientras que la rubia le acariciaba el cabello.

-K-k-kyoko-chan…- La voz de Asia se hacía más débil -I-issei-san…-

Issei se puso al otro lado de Asia y gentilmente puso él Sacred Gear en su respectivo dueño, sus lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos.

Rias se acercó al trío -Yo puedo… ayudarla a vivir otra vez, pero, ella tiene que quererlo…-

Asia miró al dúo de hermanos y sonrió -Q-quiero estar… con... Kyoko-chan y… Issei-san… denuevo…-

Rias asintió y miró a Issei -¿Cual es su nombre?-

-Asia Argento- Dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Asia quien dio su último aliento.

Rias sacó una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo y esta flotó delante de ella.

-Yo ordeno, en nombre de Rias Gremory. Tú, Asia Argento. Yo, te resucitaré de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo, y renacerás como un demonio. Tú, mi Alfil, renace con una nueva vida!-

La pieza se introdujo en el pecho de Asia y desapareció, Asia abrió los ojos de golpe y respiró jadeante. Kyoko abrazó a Asia antes de cargarla en sus brazos estilo princesa, Issei miró a Rias y le habló.

-Gremory, Academia Kuoh, no? tu uniforme lo dice... Mañana… Dejaremos a Asia… pero… … tienes nuestra gratitud- Inclinó la cabeza hacía todos en señal de respeto -Kyoko, ve a casa con Asia, yo iré caminando…- Ella asintió, abrió sus alas y las dos chicas se fueron. Issei se giró y caminó a la salida, sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba, un simple ***Tap*** resonaba por toda la Iglesia, se detuvo en la puerta y su mirada se quedó en Yuki.

Específicamente, en su mano izquierda, la cual estaba unida junto a la mano derecha del rubio.

Soltó una sonrisa y continuó su camino, nadie le detuvo.

-Buenas Noches…-

* * *

Luego, mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, Issei recordó algo que nunca debía haber olvidado, una gran falla que nunca debía haber existido.

Kyoko estaba pensando lo mismo.

 _-'Mierda, no le dijimos a mamá'-_

* * *

-De todas las cosas irresponsables…- Les decía Miya a los hermanos, su voz calmada con un toque de reproche -Ni siquiera una nota, no planearon nada!-

Ambos estaban inclinados 90 grados y sudor recorría por todo su cuerpo, Asia estaba en la habitación de Kyoko durmiendo.

Miya estaba irradiando una gran cantidad de aura negra, la cual estaba formando una máscara detrás suya.

Desapareció en un parpadeo y ambos se encontraron en un abrazo, los ojos de ellos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estaba muy preocupada…-

-L-l…- Sus voces se quebraron -l-lo sentimos m-m-m-mucho...-

30 minutos después y un par de tazas de chocolate, se sentaron a hablar.

-Así que…- Dijo Miya -Ella es Asia… es linda-

-¡¿A que si?! Es ta~n linda!- Dijo Kyoko

-oOoOo-

-Academia Kuoh…- Dijo Issei mientras caminaban a él interior de la escuela, algunos estudiantes les enviaban algunas miradas y murmuraban entre sí.

-Si, donde esta esa pelirroja?- Le dijo Kyoko a él un poco molesta, las miradas que les enviaban los estudiantes hombres a ella y a Asia eran perturbadoras.

-Asia- Le dijo Issei a ella -Toma- le entregó un celular -Es uno de emergencia, mi numero y él de Kyoko están ahí, tenlo siempre contigo-

Ella asintió y lo guardó en un pequeño bolso que Miya le había regalado.

Un chico rubio les señaló algo a lo lejos y el trío fue hacia él, ignorando las voces detrás de ellos

-Si? Tu eres...?- Le preguntó Issei al rubio

-Kiba, Buchou les ha estado esperando, siganme- Respondió él

Ellos asintieron y fueron junto a él.

* * *

-Rias, estas segura de esto?- Preguntó una mujer de cabello negro, ojos violetas y lentes de marco rojo, Sona Sitri, o 'Souna Shitori', presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Rias hizo un gesto con la mano y respondió -Sí, ellos son interesantes, además, no creo que hagan algo al respecto, su amiga esta aquí-

-Tu nuevo «Alfil », poseedora de Twilight Healing- Dijo Sona para luego hacerle una pregunta -¿Quieres otra pieza más?-

-La dragón… quizás otra Torre…- Se preguntó Rias a sí misma con un dedo en el labio.

-Pero, y el chico, el de cabello castaño? No era él el hermano de tu Peón?-

-Sí, pero… él es un mago…- Negó con la cabeza -Al consejo de magos no le gustaría-

-Hmmm…-

-Aquí vienen-

* * *

Issei creía, perfectamente, que esto era una emboscada.

 _-'Tonto!'-_ Le decía su cerebro _-'No es una emboscada! Ni siquiera hay una barrera puesta!'-_

Issei aún lo creía.

-Ehhh…- Dijo él, escaneó a todos los que estaban en la habitación del consejo estudiantil _-'Roja, Yamato Nadeshiko, Kiba, Gata, Exhermana, Rubio número dos, Mujer inteligente, Mujer inteligente con heterocromía, Peliblanca, Castaña con coletas, Mujer con pelo de ladrillo, Castaña con calcetas verdes y... Mujer… de pelo azul'-_ Contó en su mente

 _-'Relación: Todos son demonios'-_

Kiba fue al lado izquierdo del salón donde se encontraba todo el grupo Gremory, todos ahora estaban mirando al trío junto a la puerta.

Issei tragó un poco de saliva -Aquí está Asia-

-Issei Hyoudou- Dijo Sona, a Issei le dio un Tic en la mano izquierda -Eres un humano, verdad?-

-Sí…- Dijo él cuidadosamente -Y ustedes son Demonios…-

Sona asintió, mirando su expresión cuidadosamente -Si, Sona Sitri, Heredera del clan Sitri-

-Y yo soy Rias Gremory, Heredera del clan Gremory- Alas de color negro salieron de ambas herederas.

Sona miró a su nobleza y asintió, 'Rubio número dos' se acercó a Issei con una sonrisa y levantó la mano -Saji Genshirou-

Issei le dio la mano y Saji apretó fuertemente -I-I-issei- Logró decir él, Saji soltó la mano y parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo

Kyoko vio esto y un gruñido intentó escapar de su garganta.

Saji se acercó a Kyoko y se arrodilló, le tomó la mano e intentó darle un beso a esta pero Kyoko le apretó la mano y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -Vuelve a lastimar a mi hermano y te quitare lo más importante que es para un hombre, ok?-

Saji asintió frenéticamente y cuando Kyoko le soltó, corrió hacía su grupo y se escondió detrás de su compañera peliblanca.

Todos se presentaron.

'Peliblanca' se llamaba Momo Hanakai; 'Mujer Inteligente con heterocromía' Tsubaki Shinra; 'Castaña con coletas' Reya Kusaka; 'Pelo Ladrillo' Tomoe Meguri; 'Peliazul' Tsubasa Yura y 'Calcetas verdes' Ruruko Nimura.

Rias Gremory era 'Roja'; 'Yamato Nadeshiko' Akeno Himejima; 'Rubio' Kiba Yuuto; 'Gata' Koneko Toujou y… 'ExHermana' Yuki Hyoudou.

-Bien…- Dijo Rias -¿A que te ha enviado el consejo de magos?-

 **?**

-'Que…?'- Issei miró alrededor y respondió -¿Consejo… de magos? Yo no… ¿que?-

Rias casi se cae de la sorpresa, Sona escondió su sorpresa mucho mejor e inmediatamente hizo una pregunta -Hyoudou-san-

-Llámame Issei por favor-

-Esta bien, Issei-san, ¿Conoces el método de resurrección de los Demonios?-

Issei negó con la cabeza y Sona materializó tres peones en sus manos.

-Los Demonios desarrollaron un sistema para reencarnar humanos y convertirlos en demonios, usando estas piezas. Los demonios de clase alta reciben 15 piezas: Una reina, 2 Torres, 2 caballos, 2 Alfiles y 8 Peones, siendo él demonio en sí el Rey- Se ajustó los lentes mientras miraba a Issei -Issei, conviértete en mi Peón-

Rias inmediatamente saltó en protesta -Sona! No puedes!-

-Si, si puedo-

-Pero…!-

-Ehh…- Dijo Issei, interrumpiendo la discusión -No gracias-

Ambas miraron a Issei en sorpresa

-Los demonios viven 10 veces más que los humanos- Le dijo Sona -Y nuestros cuerpos son más resistentes-

-Lo sé- Respondió Issei -Lo supuse, pero no, me gusta ser humano…- 'No quiero entrar a su patética guerra' quería decir pero por obvias razones no lo hizo -Y es mi decisión final- Volvió a decir al ver la mirada de Rias.

 ***Riiiiiiing***

-Oh, las clases van a comenzar- Dijo Rias, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Kyoko, Issei y Asia y sus ropas fueron cambiadas al uniforme de la escuela.

-Are?- Dijo Asia

-Roja, que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó Issei

-Oh? No lo mencioné?- Dijo ella inocentemente -Ahora están inscritos aquí-

-Grimorio, estas jugando un juego peligroso…- Sus miradas se cruzaron -Pero… solo por Asia, Cuál es nuestro salón?-

Rias resopló por el gancho a su apellido pero respondió de todas maneras -2B-

-Vamos…- Dijo él

-Tu estas en 2B, ella- señaló a Kyoko -Está en 1A-

Issei hizo un 'Facepalm' y suspiró, asintió a Kyoko y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

-Rias…- Le dijo Sona a ella -Al final…-

-...Si?-

-Él tenía el aura de un Rey-

* * *

Issei usó un poco de magia para evitar que los demás estudiantes notaran su presencia y se sentó en el asiento vacío.

El resto de la clase seguía haciendo tonterías aprovechando que él profesor no estaba, algunas chicas estaban murmurando y unos chicos hacían bromas y lanzaban aviones de papel, dos chicos en particular estaban viendo algo, un vídeo quizás, en un celular y se reían

Raros.

Luego de 5 minutos Yuki y Kiba llegaron junto al profesor de matemáticas y una chica de cabello castaño atado a dos coletas, ojos verdes y lentes con marco color rosa dio las típicas órdenes de Representante de la clase.

Issei se quedó sentado ya que nadie le podía ver pero sus ojos estaban leyendo a cada estudiante.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ella sea la representante-

-Si, que estupidez-

-Aika Kiryuu, Que chica más rara-

-Jajajaja-

Issei había escuchado eso y él estaba seguro que Aika también, ya que sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo. Se giró para ver la reacción de Yuki y Kiba.

Ambos lo estaban ignorando.

Gruñó entre dientes y volvió a mirar hacía adelante.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante- Dijo el profesor, Asia entró un poco nerviosa pero se alivió al ver a Issei, el cual le dio una sonrisa.

Ella dio su nombre y respondió algunas preguntas que le enviaron algunos estudiantes y el profesor la envió a sentarse, una silla detrás de Yuki.

La clase siguió el ritmo natural, exceptuando algunos murmullos de los estudiantes.

* * *

Apenas sonó para ir a receso, Aika tomó su bolso y salió, Issei detrás de ella.

Luego de un par de vueltas llegaron a la biblioteca, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Aika cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la cerró usando una llave.

Se sentó en recepción, abrió un libro que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a leer.

Issei notó de inmediato que ella quería llorar, lágrimas que no querían caer de sus ojos. Él suspiró y cambió su ropa al uniforme de Kuoh, se alejó unos pasos y dejó caer el 'repelente'.

-Oye…-

Aika dio un salto y su mirada se cruzó con la de Issei.

 _-'Ah, ojos muertos…'-_ Pensó él -Eso es un libro de fantasía, no?-

Aika se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta rápidamente pero se detuvo cuando Issei volvió a hablar.

-¿A ti también te gustan?-

Aika tragó saliva y se giró lentamente -...Sí- murmuró, pero sonó por toda la biblioteca.

Issei dio una sonrisa y dijo -Tres Anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo. Siete para los Señores Enanos en palacios de piedra-

La boca de Aika se movió por sí sola, las frases salieron automáticamente -Nueve para los hombres condenados a morir. Uno para el señor oscuro, sobre su trono oscuro en la tierra de mordor donde se extienden las sombras-

Ambos dijeron en sincronía -Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un anillo para encontrarlos, un anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas…-

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Aika y ella intentó ocultarlas con sus manos, Issei puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, conjuró un pañuelo, haciéndolo aparecer de la nada, y se lo dio a ella, quien lo tomó sin preguntar.

-Q-quien e-eres?- Preguntó ella

Issei no respondió inmediatamente y pensó en un apodo para llamarse a sí mismo, evitando cosas como 'La sombra' o 'El destructor de mundos'. Luego de unos segundos suspiró y dio su nombre real.

-Issei…-

-Y-yo nunca te había visto en la escuela…-

-Eso es porque…- Issei le reclamó a su cerebro para pensar en una excusa -No estoy aquí, y solo tu puedes verme-

 _-'Tragame tierra'-_ Pensó avergonzado.

Ella se acercó a él y le tocó el pecho -Eres real…- Dio una sonrisa tan brillante que podía iluminar toda la biblioteca.

Issei, aprovechando lo que dijo, decidió moverse a un tema que sabía más -Oye… qué opinas sobre la magia?-

Ella se quitó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y dio algunas teorías, Issei escuchando atentamente.

Luego de unos minutos Issei comparó en su mente lo que sabía y lo que ella le había dicho.

-Tienes… varias cosas correctas- Tosió en su mano -La magia puede corromper, Si. La magia es adictiva, definitivamente. A ver… la magia está en todas partes, el mundo, humanos, plantas, etc. Y no está unida a una forma específica, a esto va él control que uno tiene sobre esta, para moldear. La magia en el ambiente es muy diferente a la que uno produce y es algo caótica. Lo que uno siempre tiene que recordar es: Respeta a la magia, y esta te respetara devuelta-

Aika asintió lentamente y luego de unos segundos preguntó -¿Todos los humanos pueden aprender magia?-

-Hay algunos… que… tienen más capacidades que otros, pero si, aunque es complicado-

-¿Podrías… enseñarme?-

Issei no respondió y se paseó por la sala, luego de unos minutos se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos -Un juramento-

-...?-

-Hagamos un juramento, y lo haré-

-¿Como se hace… un juramento?-

-Ven…- Le dijo él, ella se acercó y le miró a los ojos -Sujeta mi antebrazo… … ahora…-

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-Aika Kiryuu, ¿Juras no usar la magia para controlar la voluntad de los demás?-

-Lo juro- Un brillo salió de ambas manos

-¿Juras no usar tus conocimientos para corromper a otras personas?

-Lo juro-

-¿Juras usar la magia solo para defender tu propia vida y la de los otros?-

-... Lo juro-

-¿Juras no mencionar estas lecciones, ni mi identidad, a otras personas?-

-Lo juro-

Ambos brillaron con un color blanco y se soltaron, la mano de Issei cubierta por un fuego azul.

-Bien… ahora… Como acceder a tu núcleo mágico.-

* * *

-'Eso… Wow'- Pensó Issei mientras exploraba la academia -'Una aprendiz…'- sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

Pasó por el gimnasio y giró a la izquierda y a lo lejos vio un edificio de tres pisos de color blanco y tejado negro, la curiosidad se le hizo demasiado y fue hacia allá.

Sintió algunas marcas de magia alrededor y golpeó la puerta.

Luego de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una sonriente Akeno.

-Ara, Issei-san, que sorpresa-

-Eh…- Dijo Issei -'Di algo, Idiota!'- -¿Dónde estoy exactamente?-

-Oh? En el edificio de nuestro club, por supuesto-

-El club… de ocultismo? Podría pasar?-

-Adelante-

Issei entró y tuvo que admirar el lugar por un segundo, sofás que se veían bastante cómodos, iluminación por velas, una silla y mesa en la parte de adelante.

-Esto es… elegante-

-¿Verdad? A Rias-Buchou le encanta el diseño-

-Y… ¿donde esta ella?- Preguntó él mirando alrededor

-Se esta duchando-

-...-

-...-

-Ok, puedo sentarme?-

-Por supuesto, quieres una taza de té?-

-Seria genial, gracias-

Akeno se retiró e Issei se sentó en un sofá, sacó su celular y vio un mensaje de Kyoko

* * *

Kyoko: Donde estas? (」゜ロ゜)」

Issei: En el club de ocultismo, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Kyoko: Koneko me está llevando hacia allí, alguna razón?

Issei: No lo se, Rias se está duchando y Akeno no ha dicho nada al respecto. (´～`)

Kyoko: Creo que veo a Asia un poco más adelante. (˃ᆺ˂)

* * *

Él suspiró y abrió otra aplicación, al mismo tiempo Yuki había entrado y se congeló al ver a Issei.

-Si vas a decir algo mejor hazlo- Dijo él pero ella no podía responderle, Ddraig estaba intentando sacarla de su estupor.

 _ **-[Oi, no seas idiota, que te puede hacer? o es por otro motivo?]-**_ Le preguntó Ddraig a ella.

-'No se que decirle!'-

 _ **-[Pregúntale algo, que está haciendo]-**_

 _-'Pero…'-_

 _ **-[Solo hazlo!]-**_

 _-'N-no puedo…'-_

 _ **-[Bah! Lo haré yo!]-**_

Un guantelete rojo cubrió el brazo de Yuki hasta el hombro y la gema verde en la mano brilló **-[Oye! Humano!]-**

-Hmmm?- Issei miró alrededor, cuando vio el guantelete saltó del sofá y casi se cae -¡Tu eres Ddraig!

 **-[¿Oh~? ¿Me conoces?]-** Preguntó el dragón, un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

-¡¿Conocerte?! ¡Apareces en casi todos los libros de historia! 'Ddraig, el ser capaz de destruir dioses con puro poder!'-

 **-[¡Hahahahaha! ¡Así es! ¡Derrotar a un par de Dioses era tan fácil como volar para mi!]-** Exclamó el dragón orgulloso

-Ddraig, cállate o entrare al Sacred Gear a patearte el trasero!- Dijo Yuki entre dientes

 **-[P-pero compañera! Finalmente alguien me reconoce!]-**

-Quédate en silencio!-

Ddraig se calló murmurando sobre 'Compañeras Insensibles'. Issei parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a reír, al mismo tiempo que Rias salió de la ducha y que entrará Kiba y Koneko junto a Asia y Kyoko.

-Ara? Nos perdimos de algo?- Dijo Akeno mientras llevaba un carrito.

-Issei-san?/Onii-sama?- Dijeron Kyoko y Asia al mismo tiempo

-N-n-nada…- Intentó calmarse y luego de unos segundos lo logró -Y-yo pensaba que Ddraig era alguien más orgulloso!-

 **-[Retractate, humano!]-**

-Ddraig.- Yuki lo dijo de manera calmada pero algo un su tono de voz había cambiado

 **-[L-lo siento...]-**

Issei se sentó en el sofá intentando recuperarse. Kyoko cruzó la sala para estar frente a él y sin aviso previo se sentó en su regazo.

 ***Plonk***

Y ambos actuaban como si fuese de lo más normal.

-Asia-chan~ Siéntate aquí!- Señaló a su izquierda

-H-hai!-

Rias tosió en su mano para devolver la atención a ella -Siéntense, tengo que decirles algo-

Cada uno se sentó en el sofá y Akeno aprovechó para servir té.

-Lo que pasa es que..-

Ella fue interrumpida por la aparición de un pilar fuego en el centro de la sala, donde un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un 'Blazer' y pantalones color rojo salió.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Riser ha viajado al mundo humano- Dijo él.

…

…

-Kyoko- Le murmuró Issei -Creo que ese tipo tiene algo mal en la cabeza!-

-Si! Está hablando en tercera persona!-

Asia tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que su risa saliera.

-Riser, ¿que haces aquí?- Le preguntó Rias enojada

El símbolo Gremory en el suelo brilló y una mujer de cabello y ojos plateados con traje de sirvienta salió

-¡¿G-Grayfia-onesama?!-

-Rias-sama- Grayfia se inclinó -He venido para evitar que ocurra algún conflicto inoportuno-

-Mi querida Rias!- Dijo Riser -Tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-Querida…?- murmuró Issei, Grayfia se giró para verlos y entrecerró los ojos pero una mirada de Rias le dijo que no hiciera nada.

-Él es el prometido de Rias-sama-

-Prometido...!- Esta vez murmuró Kyoko

-Eso me suena a matrimonio arreglado…-

-Eso es lo que es!- Gritó Rias -Nunca me casaré contigo!-

-Pero Rias, nuestras familias ya lo han acordado- Dijo Riser -Yo, Riser Phenex, me casare con Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory. Además… No es como si tuvieses otra opción!- Chasqueó los dedos y otros 15 círculos con la insignia Phenex aparecieron detrás de él, donde salieron mujeres de varias edades.

-Yo ya tengo una nobleza completa y tu… solo tienes 6!- Comenzó a reírse junto con su grupo.

-Yo no soy de su nobleza- Dijo Issei

Todas las risas se detuvieron y miraron a Issei, Riser se acercó a él.

-Oh? Y tu que eres?-

-Humano-

-Ja! Vaya escoria! ¿Y qué hace un humano aquí?-

-Visita amistosa- Dijo Issei secamente -Pero parece que llegue en mal momento, demasiado drama por aquí-

-Tch, no seas arrogante basura!- Le lanzó una bola de fuego, ignorando las advertencias de Rias.

La bola de fuego se acercaba a Issei…

Y fue atrapada por Kyoko.

-¡¿Que?!-

 _-'Dy, Destrucción mágica, desatar...'-_ Imágenes llegaron a la mente de Issei y este creó dos llamas de su propio fuego _-'A ver… cambio… aquí… y el flujo… aquí…'-_ Puso sus flamas a cada lado de las de Fénix y esta se consumió _-'Eso gasta demasiado… hay que encontrar una manera de hacerlo más eficientemente'-_

Todos miraron esta escena con asombro.

-¡¿Que te crees, gusano?!- Iba a lanzar otra bola de fuego pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Grayfia

-Deténgase, Riser-sama-

-Tch.-

-Se ha arreglado una solución en este caso-

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Rias

-...Un Rating Game-

-Hum...- Pensó Riser -Está bien, Riser acepta!- Se giró para ver a su grupo -Nos vamos!- un gran círculo mágico apareció en sus pies -Riser te obsequia 2 semanas para entrenar, sería muy fácil de otra manera- Y desaparecieron.

Rias colapsó en su asiento y tomó un sorbo de su té -Un Rating Game…-

-Me retiro, Rias-sama- Desapareció dejando partículas de luz rojas.

-Ese tipo… tiene algo mal en la cabeza- Dijo Issei -¿Que es un Rating Game?-

-Es un… 'juego'... donde dos noblezas participan usando sus piezas-

-Eso es otra cosa… Las piezas ¿Que hacen?-

-Cada una amplifica ciertas cosas- Le respondió Akeno -Los «Peones» amplifican las cualidades un poco pero tienen la capacidad de hacer **Promoción** para 'convertirse' en otras piezas; Las «Torres» tienen grandes capacidades de ataque y defensa; Los «Caballos» tienen velocidad y flexibilidad aumentados; Los «Alfiles» potencial mágico aumentado y Las «Reinas» todo lo mencionado anterior excepto la promoción-

-Si ese tal Riser gana, Rias se convierte en su esposa… ¿Que significa esto para ustedes?-

-Nosotros seríamos propiedad de Riser-

Las pupilas de Kyoko decrecieron de tamaño y los ojos de Issei se llenaron de furia fría.

-Oh, Ya veo, así que solo tienen que ganarle-

-No podemos!- Gritó Rias -Aun con el «Boosted Gear» de nuestro lado Riser tiene años de experiencia y habilidades de Fénix-

-Entonces, a entrenar- Issei sacó su celular y marcó un número -Okāsan… … tenemos un problema… … Si, Roja nos inscribió en la escuela… Demonios… Si… necesitamos que vengas aquí… … Academia Kuoh… un edificio en la parte de atrás… ... Asia está involucrada… … Ok-

 ***Beep***

-Gremory, tienes algún lugar para entrenar?-

-¡¿ _Tu_ nos vas a entrenar?!-

-Nosotros. Kyoko, Mi madre y yo-

-¡¿Tu _Madre_?!-

-Si, ahora responde, ¿tienes algún lugar para entrenar?-

-Tengo una mansión en una montaña…-

-Sirve, hay que ir allí-

-P-p-pero! Eres un _humano_!-

-Si, y? ¿Me estas juzgando?-

-No! Pero!...-

 ***Knock***

Un golpe en la puerta rompió la discusión, Akeno fue a abrir la puerta y Miya apareció.

-Okāsan!- Gritaron Issei y Kyoko.

-¿este es el grupo que hay que entrenar? Hola Asia-

-H-hola Miya-san- Dijo la rubia

-Asia, te he dicho que me llames 'Okāsan'-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada-

-H-hai, Okāsan…- Dijo Asia completamente roja.

-Te dije que ella ya la había adoptado- Le dijo Kyoko a Issei

-Después te pago- le respondió él

-Buenos días- Dijo Rias -Mi nombre es Rias Gremory-

-Soy Miya, tú debes ser 'Roja' de la que tanto se queja Issei-

-S-s-si…-

-Escuche que estan en problemas y algo involucra a Asia-

-Tenemos… una pelea con un demonio de clase alta por nuestro compromiso…-

-Oh! Y por eso el entrenamiento…-

-Sobre eso, no estoy segura de que…- No pudo decir más ya que, para ella, Miya estaba dejando caer una gran cantidad de 'Aura Asesina'.

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades?- Preguntó Miya con una sonrisa

Rias negó con la cabeza frenéticamente -Nonononono! Nada de eso!- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Issei y Kyoko miraron esto con una sonrisa.

-Bien…- Rias dio un suspiro cuando todo volvió a la normalidad -Necesito hablar con Sona y nos vamos…-

-No hay necesidad- Dijo Akeno -Yo ya lo hice-

-Eh? Cuando?-

-Cuando te congelaste por unos minutos, que te ocurrió?-

-Es que…!- Intentó decirle pero una mirada hacía la dirección de Miya le hizo pensar de otra manera -N-nada, e-estaba pensando…-

-Nos vamos?- Preguntó Issei

Rias asintió -Reúnanse dentro del círculo mágico-

Todos se reunieron y antes de desaparecer, Rias le dijo algo a Issei.

-Tienes que enseñarme lo que hiciste con el fuego de Riser-

* * *

 _ **Lo de las parejas todavía no lo tengo muy claro pero Meh.**_

 _ **Gracias a toda la gente que ha dado Reviews/Fav/Follow.**_

 _ **Also... Google translate for the win.**_

 **Etimología:**

 **Okāsan:** Madre, Mamá.

 **Onii-Sama:** Hermano Mayor.

 **Onee-Sama:** Hermana Mayor pero en este caso 'Respetada Hermana Mayor' (?)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece...

-Esto es una linea de dialogo-

 _-'Esto es un pensamiento'-_

 **-[Ddraig hablando]-**

 _ **-[Ddraig hablando por conexión mental]-**_

-Alguien hablando por un medio mágico o tecnológico-

- **Anuncios** -

 **Habilidades/Magias**

* * *

 **El personaje 'Kyoko' me lo inventé. (OC) *Wink Wink***

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 _ **1 Semana Después**_

-Así que, esto es…- Dijo Akeno mientras movía sus manos -Así!- en su mano apareció un látigo hecho de truenos y destruyó un par de árboles alrededor

-Exacto, bueno… Algo así...- Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Ufufufu, ya quiero usar esto- Dijo ella riendo con una mano en la mejilla -Será interesante-

-Lo que me sorprende es que tomaste el concepto bastante rápido y lo aplicaste casi instantáneamente-

-Ara? Era complicado?-

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Sigue mejorando, tu magia salió de manera errática- Se levantó y se alejó caminando.

-Aún me sorprende que puedas ver eso- Dijo Akeno

Issei se congeló

-Es… muy raro de ver…- Dijo él -Ahora voy con Asia, sigue practicando- Siguió caminando

* * *

Entró a la mansión y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo que comer.

Yuki Hyoudou se estaba preparando un Sándwich justo en el momento en que Issei entró.

El Sándwich cayó devuelta al plato.

Su garganta se sentía en llamas y sudor apareció en sus manos, intentó decirle algo pero él habló primero.

-Sabes…- Dijo Issei -Todavía te odio-

Su corazón cayó en su estómago y Ddraig intentó materializarse pero ella le bloqueó el acceso.

Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo bebió, su voz cambió, era como si tuviera 11 años de nuevo -¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste, Onee-chan?-

Sí, lo recordaba, con perfecta claridad.

-Y-y-yo…- Intentó decir pero su voz le fallaba, tragó el nudo en su garganta -L-lo siento...-

Issei suspiró y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa, un poco de exasperación en su voz ahora normal -No es tan fácil…- puso su mano en su pecho -No sabes lo que hiciste exactamente, verdad?- Lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro -Siempre! Tu siempre estabas viendo! Pero no hacías NADA!-

Yuki no podía moverse, su cuerpo se encontraba congelado.

-Pero…- Susurró Issei -Sabes a quien odio más?...- Una pequeña flama se formó en su mano, tan rápido que parecía haber sido un efecto de la luz -A Nami…- Él parecía estar perdido en su imaginación ya que de la nada se empezó a reír, una risa que estaba entre la locura y lo sano.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Aun así…- Issei suspiró -No sería justo culparte…- él parecía estar viendo directamente a su alma -Fue culpa de _ellos_ , ellos te criaron así, niña mimada, consentida, o como te hubiese dicho yo, 'Señorita Perfecta'- Miró hacia afuera por la ventana -Yo nunca fui parte de tu familia, siempre lo supe, no era _correcto_ estar ahí...- sacudió su cabeza y se giró hacía ella pero su mirada estaba en el suelo -Sabes… caí en la locura varias veces… me desmayaba durante varios minutos… pero…- tocó su collar -Alguien me salvó, así que…-

Levantó su mano.

-Mi nombre es Issei, haz algo estúpido otra vez y no nos veremos denuevo-

Ella tragó saliva y tomó su mano nerviosamente -Yuki Hyoudou…-

* * *

Luego de esa reunión Issei fue directo a la habitación de Asia y golpeó la puerta tres veces, apenas sonó el segundo golpe la puerta se abrió y una sonriente rubia apareció.

-Issei-san!-

-Asia- Dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa -Lecciones mágicas, como vas?-

-Oh…- La voz de Asia tembló un poco -A-aun no puedo mantenerlo…-

-Hey, no te preocupes… yo te ayudo, vamos-

Entraron a la habitación y Asia se sentó en su cama.

-Hazlo- Dijo Issei

Asia puso ambas manos adelante y cerró los ojos en concentración, una pequeña esfera de color verde flotó entre sus manos durante unos segundos pero su brillo disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

Issei miró a través de Asia como si hubiera algo detrás de ella antes de hablar -Ven un momento…-

Asia fue junto a él e Issei la abrazó por la espalda, puso su mentón encima de la cabeza de ella y tomó su mano.

La cara de ella estaba completamente roja.

-Inténtalo ahora-

Ella asintió sin mirar en su dirección e Issei dirigió sus manos hacía la misma posición, ella cerró los ojos más por vergüenza que por concentración y dejó su magia fluir.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, una sensación cálida iba junto a la sensación de libertad, se sentía _tan_ bien que Asia no quería que acabase, nunca.

Un orbe verde apareció frente a ella, Issei soltó su mano y dio un paso hacía atrás.

 _-_ Asia, quédate quieta, la magia reaccionara a ti de manera natural, antes no podía porque era demasiado inestable- Dijo él mientras miraba atentamente.

Asia asintió y miró al orbe con curiosidad.

A la bola verde le aparecieron pequeños puntos de un tono verde más oscuro y estos se centraron en Asia, como si fuesen _ojos_.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

La pequeña pelota verde avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se acarició junto a su mejilla, sacándole una risa a Asia.

Issei suspiró y le dio al par una sonrisa -Vaya, Asia, felicitaciones. Tu magia se ha manifestado en forma de «Ayudantes»-

-...?- Asia inclinó su cabeza mientras acariciaba al orbe con su dedo

-La magia se manifiesta de varias maneras, la más básica es la «Elemental», que manifiesta tu elemento de alguna manera, congelando tu alrededor si es Hielo, etc. La tuya es más compleja, se manifestó en ese pequeño, así que tu magia los creará a ellos, lo cual significa que _ellos_ tienen que hacer magia.-

-Oh.-

-Si, vas a tener que manejarte entre ellos- Se acercó al orbe y le acarició, este miró a Issei y se 'sonrojó'

...

Más bien, le aparecieron tonos verde oscuro donde estarían sus mejillas.

Y Se escondió detrás de Asia.

…

-Ehh…- Dijo Issei sorprendido -Creo que no le agrado…-

-A-Ah- Asia recordó cuando Issei le había abrazado, como se sentía cuando tenía su mano con la de ella y se sonrojó.

Al igual que la bola.

-E-Etto… Issei-san? Como lo… desvanezco?-

-No puedes?- Le preguntó él -Hmmm, que raro… yo podía instintivamente-

-P-perdón-

-No pasa nada- Le dijo Issei -Vayamos abajo, quizás Akeno podría ayudarnos, o Rias también-

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras principales justo en el momento donde Kiba, Koneko, Kyoko y Miya entraron.

Kiba y Koneko tenían algunos raspones y heridas visibles pero seguían en forma.

La magia de Asia fue flotando hacia ellos y se separó en dos orbes más pequeños, los cuales atravesaron y desaparecieron en los cuerpos de los demonios.

Sus heridas desaparecieron en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Kiba

-Eso- Dijo Issei mientras revolvía el cabello de Asia -Fue la Magia de Asia, creo que mezclada con el poder de su Sacred Gear-

-Ara- Dijo Akeno junto a Rias mientras ambas entraban por la puerta -Asia ya puede usar magia?-

-S-Sí!- Exclamó Asia -I-issei-san me enseñó…-

-Oh?- Dijo Rias -¿Y por qué tomó esa forma?-

-Es su magia natural- Respondió Issei -De misma manera que utilizo yo, y… los círculos mágicos… se lo tienen que enseñar ustedes, yo no sé de eso-

Un silencio reino en la sala.

-¡¿Q-q-que?!- Grito Rias, por las expresiones del resto de su nobleza ella no era la única sorprendida -¡P-pero tú utilizas magia _alta_! ¡ _Avanzada_! ¡Debes tener por lo menos el conocimiento de como hacerlo con un círculo mágico!-

-Nope, nada-

-¡Pero! ¡Tu maestría en magia de fuego!-

-Natural-

-Bah!- Rias lanzó sus manos al aire con una expresión exasperada

-...- Issei puso su mano izquierda en el bolso que tenía en la cintura -Kyoko, ven-

Ella asintió y caminó hacía él, se detuvo a medio camino al ver lo que él había sacado.

Un paquete de galletas saladas.

-Atrapa!- Lo lanzó alto en el aire

Las alas de Kyoko se manifestaron en un parpadeo y en un segundo ella ya estaba en el aire, atrapando las galletas, sus pupilas con forma de estrella.

-Gracias! Onii-sama!- Gritó ella mientras descendía

-Era lo que te debía, no?- Miró hacía la dirección de Asia y vio que estaba siendo felicitada por Miya -Después de todo, ella de verdad la adoptó, inoficialmente claro-

-Si, ahora solo tenemos que entrenar al grupo para que puedan derrotar al loco ese de Riser- Dijo Kyoko mientras comía una galleta

-Bien- Juntó sus manos -Alguien tiene que preparar la comida, voluntarios?- Preguntó Issei

-Yo lo hago- Dijo Miya -Después de todo, a ustedes les encanta mi comida, verdad?-

-Si~!- Gritaron en conjunto Kyoko e Issei

-Ehh…- Dijo Asia -Miya-san…-

Miya le envió una mirada

-...Okāsan…-

Miya asintió y sonrió -Sí querida?-

-P-podría acompañarla?...- Asia miró hacia el suelo como si ya la hubiesen rechazado -Si no quiere no importa…-

-No digas tonterías Asia- Ella le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa -Acompáñame-

Ambas fueron a la cocina tomadas de la mano.

-Issei~- Dijo Rias mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo -Enséñame lo que hiciste con el fuego de Riser~-

-Issei-kun~- Akeno tomó su brazo derecho -Enséñame a mi también, quizás en _privado_ …- Terminó guiñándole.

-Saben…- Dijo él -Tienen suerte que hicieron esto cuando mi madre se fue con Asia- dio una sonrisa seca -Ella las hubiera separado en un segundo, y con una espada en el cuello-

Cubrió sus brazos con sus llamas azules, ellas le soltaron de inmediato pensando que se iban a quemar.

-Su intento de seducción es admirable- Otra vez el tono seco -Pero yo no…-

Kyoko se apegó a su brazo.

Issei suspiró -Kyoko, estaba en medio de una conversación…-

-No importa-

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto-

-Onii-sama- Su voz le hizo pensar que había dicho la mayor locura en la humanidad -Es cálido…- Sus alas 'abrazaron' a Issei, ocultándolo de la vista.

-Hey, suelta, tenemos que ir al comedor-

Kyoko infló sus mejillas y literalmente _arrastró_ a Issei al comedor tomándolo de su camisa.

El resto les siguió

-oOoOo-

Dos días antes del Rating Game, Issei decidió que ambos grupos tendrían una batalla amistosa.

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habían empezado.

Una montaña ya se había destruido gracias a un **Dragon Shot** de Yuki.

-Akeno, Rias, Ni siquiera lo están intentando- Dijo Issei mientras esquivaba un rayo que le había lanzado Akeno, bloqueó una lanza de hielo que le lanzó Rias y creó una pequeña flecha de fuego, lanzándosela a Rias, la cual bloqueó usando un círculo mágico.

-Pero Issei-Kun~- Dijo Rias, intentó excusarse cuando una presión apareció en todo su cuerpo, se giró para ver que estaba sucediendo y vio a Miya, mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa mientras bloqueaba la espada de Kiba, una máscara mitad roja y mitad blanca con una sonrisa perturbadora **(*)** detrás de ella.

-¡Issei-san! ¡Issei-san!- Dijo Rias en pánico, Miya dejó de mirar en su dirección y ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ufufufu- Se reía Akeno detrás de ella, aunque sus manos estaban temblando -Asustada, Rias?-

-Q-quizás…- Intentó calmar su respiración y se secó el sudor de las manos -Eso fue… aterrador-

Un sonido de disparo hizo que ambas dieran un salto de sorpresa, se giraron para ver a Issei con dos pequeños pájaros en su mano, él se acercó y les susurró algo.

-Issei?- Dijo Rias

Un pájaro voló hacia ella y comenzó a picotearle la cabeza, tirando de algunos mechones de cabello.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

-¡Defiéndanse!- Gritó Issei mientras movía sus manos como si estuviese controlando unas marionetas.

De la mano de Akeno salieron pequeños rayos en la dirección del pájaro, quien los esquivaba.

Rias abofeteó al pájaro que tiraba de su cabello y lanzó una pequeña bola de Poder Destructivo, el pájaro esquivó haciendo un giro en el aire.

Akeno miró a Issei y le lanzó un rayo.

La mano derecha de él se levantó y un muro de hielo se creó frente a él, los movimientos de su otra mano cambiaron y los pájaros se movían más mecánicamente.

-Bien pensado, Akeno!- Dijo Issei -Derrota al que controla las marionetas, él es el objetivo importante!-

Magia fluyó de las manos de Akeno y ella ahora sostenía látigos hechos de rayos en cada mano, sus látigos chocaron contra el muro de Issei y este se rompió, Rias aprovechó este momento para elevarse usando sus alas y lanzar una bola de fuego en su dirección.

Las aves desaparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo e Issei negó la bola de fuego con la suya, dos flechas de hielo aparecieron flotando en sus manos y las lanzó hacia ellas, ambas esquivaron pero Issei les lanzó una llamarada que salía de sus palmas.

No esquivaron completamente ya que sus brazos tenían algunas quemaduras.

-Esta bien, se acabó!- Gritó Issei, todos se detuvieron y se reunieron en un grupo.

Kiba tenía un corte en ambos brazos, Koneko tenía varios hematomas por todo su cuerpo, Kyoko estaba de la misma manera, A Yuki le sangraba el brazo y Miya tenía un corte en la mejilla.

7 Orbes de color verde flotaron junto al grupo y se desvanecieron en los cuerpos de ellos, sus heridas comenzaron a curarse.

Asia fue bañada con elogios, su sonrojo era atómico.

-Yo diría- Dijo Issei mientras tranquilizaba su respiración -Que están listos para la batalla contra Riser-

-Seguro?- Le preguntó Rias

Issei sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Asia -Si, han estado entrenando bastante y se nota lo que han mejorado- Su sonrisa se hizo siniestra -Asia tiene que estar a salvo, no? Osea, no supongo que la vas a enviar a las líneas frontales, eso sería una estupidez, verdad?-

Todos excepto Asia escucharon perfectamente el tono, una advertencia.

Lo más aterrador era que Miya estaba detrás de él, la máscara sonriente creaba una presión en el aire, antes de que Asia se percatara, la máscara había desaparecido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Rias estaba sudando por todo su cuerpo y agitando su cabeza frenéticamente -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya tenia algo planeado! ¡Asia se quedara conmigo!-

-Bien- Issei se giró para verlos a todos -Vamos adentro-

...

-¿Issei?- Le pregunto Rias -Me fije que nunca has atacado cuerpo a cuerpo…-

-Eso es… fácil- Respondió él -Soy un asco en aspecto físico-

-Eh?-

-Yo… eh, ¿como decirlo?... Asia, si ella lo intentara, podría ganarme en una lucha de fuerza-

-¡¿Eh?!- Rias se acercó a él y lo levantó -¡Eres muy ligero, no pesas nada! ¡Podría fácilmente lanzarte 100 metros al cielo!-

Issei rió nerviosamente -Sí… aunque no recomendaría que lo hicieras…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Kyoko me atraparía, me dejaría en el suelo y luego te pondría a ti 100 metros _bajo tierra_ -

Rias tragó saliva y soltó a Issei, quien comenzó a caminar a la mansión.

* * *

 ** _Unas horas más tarde_**

-Hey Rias!- Le dijo Issei a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sabes… eh… Decidí volver a casa… hoy.-

-Oh? Alguna razón?- Le preguntó con curiosidad -Siempre te vas a alguna parte cada dos días desde que llegamos-

-Ninguna en particular- Dijo él

Rias se encogió de hombros y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -Tendrás que irte desde el club hasta tu casa, ya que ahí está el círculo mágico de transporte-

-No importa, ahora, ¿que tengo que hacer?-

Un círculo mágico rojo apareció en sus pies y luego de unos segundos desapareció.

-oOoOo-

 _ **Academia Kuoh**_

Aika Kiryuu caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ignorando los murmullos sobre ella que decían a sus espaldas.

Una sonrisa siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando le recordaba, él le estaba enseñando magia, ¡lo que ella siempre había soñado desde pequeña!

Él único misterio era que desde que Issei le enseñó a cómo desbloquear su núcleo mágico, ella ha estado recibiendo miradas de algunos estudiantes, más específicamente, de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.

Ademas de la existencia de otras razas, lo cual ella solo había imaginado pero nunca creído que seria realidad, hasta que él le enseñó que su hermana, Kyoko, era mitad Humana mitad Dragón.

Ella no era una idiota, eso era claro, así que sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, además de que Issei desapareció el mismo día que todo el Club de Ocultismo se fue de 'Excursión', eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, aunque algunas veces había algún estudiante por aquí, ahora estaba vacía.

Puso su bolso en la mesa de recepción y sacó un libro de la estantería, se sentó en la silla e iba a comenzar a leer cuando una voz hizo que se levantara inmediatamente.

-Hola Aika- Dijo Issei caminando hacía ella

-Shishou!-

Issei rió al ver el entusiasmo de la chica -Bueno, si estas cerca inténtalo de nuevo, creo que incluso te puedo ayudar-

-¿Si? Osea, ¡no se moleste!- Dijo Aika

-Tonterías, eres mi aprendiz, ¿no?- Ella asintió -Entonces es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que puedas, vamos, ponte en posición-

Ella relajó su cuerpo y sus manos se pusieron en una posición extraña.

Una sensación en su pecho apareció.

Issei notó esto, se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su espalda, dejando fluir un poco de su magia.

Las mejillas de Aika se pusieron rojas cuando sintió lo que era la magia de Issei, esa calidez en su cuerpo era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida y no quería que se detuviera nunca, sin pensarlo, inclinó su cuerpo en su dirección y su magia respondió por sí sola.

Símbolos extraños aparecieron alrededor de ella con un color parecido al marfil, Issei se puso delante de ella y examinó los símbolos.

-Aika…- Dijo con seriedad, mantuvo el silencio un par de segundos hasta que una sonrisa llenó su cara -¡RUNAS! ¡Jajaja! ¡Magia Rúnica! ¡Increíble, esto es único!- Levantó su mano izquierda -¡Choca esos cinco!-

Ella salió de su estupor y ambos chocaron sus manos en un 'Hi-5' que salió de manera perfecta, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y su sonrisa parecía iluminar la sala -¡¿Único?!- Preguntó emocionada.

-Si!- Respondió él -¡Nunca he leído sobre un usuario, sólo sobre algunas teorías sobre esto! ¡Oh, claro!- Sacó un libro de su bolso y se lo entregó a ella -Eso es una guía básica de Runas, pero con tu afinidad, quizás el resultado sea diferente- Sacó algo más pero lo escondió detrás de él -Aika, cierra los ojos-

Ella lo hizo, sintió a Issei moverse y algo en su muñeca.

-Ábrelos-

Un brazalete, dorado, con una joya blanca sobresaliendo yacía en su muñeca, puesto como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

-Ahora, eres oficialmente mi aprendiz- Dijo él

Para ella, algo cambió en el ambiente, todo era más claro, más cálido, se sentía como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen desvanecido.

 ***Riiiiiiiiiing***

-Oh?- Dijo Issei -¡¿H-Hey?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!-

-Y-yo…- Aika se intentaba quitar las lágrimas de los ojos -Estoy tan feliz! Wah~- Se lanzó hacia él, llorando en su pecho.

Issei le acarició el cabello mientras ella lloraba, usó su otra mano para lanzar una flecha de fuego hacia una estantería, demasiado débil para hacer algún tipo de daño, pero aun así lo suficiente para enviar una advertencia.

Se sintió bastante bien cuando escuchó el grito de Saji en la distancia.

-Aika, vamos a tu salón de clases, yo te acompaño-

-N-no quiero que me vean así…-

Issei le dio un abrazo de lado -Tranquila, yo te llevo- Un pañuelo apareció en su mano y se lo entregó a ella -No nos verán, no si yo estoy junto a ti-

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, los estudiantes no parecían notar su presencia.

* * *

-¡Me atacó! ¡Con una flecha!- Le dijo Saji a Sona

Ella ajustó sus lentes -¿Notó tu presencia?-

-Si, estaba con una chica de cabello castaño en sus brazos- Respondió de mala gana -Ella estaba llorando porque él le dio un brazalete-

-Hmm… Tsubaki?- Ella le pidió la opinión a su vicepresidenta

-¿Habilidades Sensoriales? ...El brazalete… ¿Alguna protección?-

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta y Sona miró a sus acompañantes, Saji se encogió de hombros y Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió lentamente e Issei entró, Saji se tensó y un tic en su mano indicaba su enojo.

-¿Issei-san? ¿Supondría bien al decir que esto se trata sobre el Rating Game de Rias?-

Issei pausó por medio segundo y respondió -Si, es sobre eso, necesito un favor-

Sona asintió en la dirección de Tsubaki y ella le entregó a Issei tres papeles con un símbolo de un collar entrecerrado en un círculo.

-Teletransportación directa a la zona de espectadores-

Issei asintió y guardó los papeles en un bolsillo de su pantalón -Gracias, recordaré esto- asintió y se fue por la puerta, despidiéndose de Saji con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki se acomodó los lentes antes de decir algo -Él tiene… un Sacred Gear-

Sona asintió -Si, su señal es muy débil, demasiado débil-

-oOoOo-

Rias y su nobleza ya se encontraban en la dimensión creada para el Rating Game, todos en la sala de su club, pensando en una estrategia para el juego.

-Kiba, ve por el bosque y despacha a cualquier enemigo que se acerque al perímetro. Koneko, al gimnasio junto con Akeno. Yuki, entra a la escuela y reporta lo que ves, Asia se quedará conmigo- Dijo Rias

-¡Hai, Buchou!- Fue la respuesta de todos.

- **El Rating Game entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phenex ha comenzado** \- Sonó la voz de Grayfia desde el cielo.

-Vayan-

Todos salieron a sus posiciones.

-...Buchou- Dijo Asia a su lado -T-tengo miedo…-

-No te preocupes Asia- Rias le dio un abrazo -Solo céntrate en enviar ayudantes cuando alguien se encuentre herido, nosotros nos ocupamos del resto-

-Hai…-

Rias presionó algo en su oído y habló -Reporten-

-Kiba reportando, Tengo un perímetro formado alrededor del bosque, nadie ha entrado hasta el momento-

-Akeno reportando, veo tres piezas de Riser entrando al Gimnasio, ¿órdenes?-

-Obtén una ventaja de posición y usa el factor sorpresa para eliminar a las que puedas- Ordenó Rias

-Hai\- Respondió Akeno

-Yuki reportando, Riser se encuentra en la sala del concejo estudiantil con su Reina, él le está entregando un frasco, posiblemente Lagrimas de Fénix-

* * *

Koneko esquivó una patada de fuego de 'Chun-Li' y le lanzó un golpe con su palma, 'Chun-Li' saltó hacía atrás con una sonrisa.

-Si sigues así nunca me podrás derrotar, niñita. Mi nombre es Xuelan, recuerdalo-

Xuelan se lanzó contra Koneko en una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos.

Koneko esquivaba o bloqueaba dependiendo de la situación.

-¡Ile!- Sonó a su derecha

-¡Nel!- Gritó alguien a su izquierda

-¡Ahora!-

Dos gemelas se lanzaron contra ella con motosierras en sus manos, Koneko saltó al aire y las gemelas solo lograron cortarle su ropa.

Akeno, quien se había escondido en una viga del techo, aprovechó este momento para caer en medio de ellas.

Pilares de electricidad salieron del suelo y envolvieron a las 3 piezas de Riser.

Un velo de fuego apareció y las 3 fueron cubiertas por este, desaparecieron del gimnasio sin dejar rastro.

* * *

- **Dos Peones y una Torre de Riser Phenex se han retirado** \- Sonó la voz de Grayfia

-Koneko, reportando, el gimnasio está limpio-

-Bien- Dijo Rias -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Estoy bien\- Dijo Koneko

-¿Akeno?-

-Tengo que agradecer a Issei-kun por enseñarme eso, ufufufufu…-

* * *

En el bosque alrededor de la academia, Kiba Yuuto se escondía entremedio de los árboles.

Numerosas espadas de madera se camuflaban en los árboles, escondiendo diferentes tipos de otras espadas detrás de ellas.

Kiba suspiró y miró hacia abajo, 5 figuras caminaban lentamente por el bosque.

Él creó una espada de doble filo y la lanzó hacia ellas, la espada se enterró en el estómago de una mujer con vestido de sirvienta y ella desapareció en un haz de luz.

- **Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

Kiba sacó una espada de hielo que se encontraba oculta y corrió en vertical desde el tronco del árbol hacia ellas, bloqueando la bola de fuego.

Apenas tocó tierra tres mujeres se lanzaron contra él mientras que la cuarta se estaba comunicando con alguien.

Bloqueó el bastón que usaba una chica de cabello azul y su espada se rompió, dio un salto hacía atrás para esquivar dos patadas que iban a su dirección y corrió hacía la mujer que se estaba comunicando, una espada formándose en su mano lentamente en partículas color verde.

Se lanzó contra ella con la espada de frente pero ella esquivó, Kiba clavó su espada en el suelo y raíces salieron del suelo, agarrando firmemente los pies de la mujer con kimono, dejándola enraizada en el suelo.

Ella intentó quemar a las raíces pero sin éxito, Kiba materializó otra espada, una de hierro negro, y la apuñaló en el pecho.

- **Un Alfil de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

Kiba fue lanzado hacia atrás por una patada cortesía de otra mujer con vestido de Maid, y luego fue golpeado en el brazo izquierdo por un bastón de parte de la peliazul, afortunadamente logró esquivar el último golpe que venía en su dirección.

- _'Tengo el brazo roto…'_ \- Pensó él mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo, su espada seguía en su mano derecha pero estaba en desventaja _-'Vamos Kiba, piensa…'-_

Las 3 mujeres se lanzaron contra él aprovechando el estado en el que estaba, Kiba ajustó el agarre de su espada y cuando la chica del bastón se acercó demasiado, él la golpeó en el estómago usando la empuñadura y clavó la espada en otra mujer, saltó hacia la rama de un árbol sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

- **Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

La 'Maid' apareció detrás de él con sus manos cubiertas de fuego, Kiba fue forzado a saltar al suelo y esquivó por muy poco el golpe con el bastón.

-¡¿Kiba, Yuki?!\- Gritó Rias por el comunicador de su oído.

-Buch-!- Kiba esquivó hacía la derecha y cogió la espada que estaba clavada en el suelo, bloqueando el golpe que le había enviado la Maid, enviando una ola de dolor a su otro brazo.

Golpeó el suelo con su pie y espadas salieron alrededor suyo, atravesando a la chica con el bastón.

- **Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

Lanzó su espada al aire y recogió otra que había salido del suelo, hizo un corte vertical que cortó un poco su brazo derecho, recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo envió volando y chocó contra un árbol, inconsciente.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto en luz blanca y desapareció.

- **Un Caballo de Rias Gremory se ha retirado** -

La otra mujer dio un suspiro de alivio y se tocó el brazo derecho, un poco de sangre salía de este. Levantó su mano a su oído y antes de que pudiese reportar a su Rey, sintió un peso en su pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio el filo de una espada.

La misma espada que había lanzado Kiba.

- **Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

* * *

Rias se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en su pieza perdida, Kiba había hecho un gran trabajo al eliminar cinco piezas.

-¡Buchou, una chica rubia se acerca a su dirección caminando por los bosques! ¡Va junto a dos mujeres con espadas y otra usando máscara, Posiblemente 2 Caballos y una torre!\- Dijo Yuki

-Entendido. Akeno, Koneko, vuelvan-

-Hai- Fue la respuesta de ambas.

-¿Algo más, Yuki?-

-Hay dos chicas con orejas de gato, posiblemente gemelas, que patrullan cerca de la sala donde está Riser, casi me ven. La Reina de Riser se fue, no se donde, ¿Órdenes?-

-¿Cuantos aumentos de poder llevas?-

-Siete-

-Intenta eliminar a las gemelas, ambas al mismo tiempo si es posible, si Riser te ve haz una retirada y vuelve con nosotros-

-Hai-

* * *

 _-'¿Alguna idea?'-_ Le preguntó Yuki a Ddraig.

 _ **-[Quizás… ¿atacarlas?]-**_ Respondió él.

 _-'No se por que te pregunté…'-_ Se apegó al muro y el guantelete rojo apareció en su brazo izquierdo _-'De verdad, ¿alguna idea? Algo sutil'-_

 **- _[Si noqueas a una el anuncio sonará y la otra junto al pajarraco irán a por ti así que… ¿Ataque sorpresa?]-_**

 _-'Boost'-_

 **-[Boost!]-**

Yuki corrió por las escaleras y llegó al techo, sus alas aparecieron y dio un salto, voló en picada por unos momentos y entró por una ventana, rompiéndola completamente.

-¡¿Que-!-

El puño de Yuki chocó contra la cara de una de las gemelas, su cuerpo atravesó el muro.

Y otro.

 **- Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado-**

-¡¿Ni?!- Gritó la otra gemela

Yuki se giró e inmediatamente soltó un **Dragon Shot** , el disparo destruyó completamente el pasillo, creando un agujero al fondo.

 **- Un Peón de Riser Phenex se ha retirado-**

Yuki corrió por el pasillo y saltó por el agujero, volando rápidamente en dirección a donde estaba Rias.

 **-[¡¿Te quejas de que yo no te di ninguna 'idea sutil' y después envías a alguien por dos muros y destruyes completamente un pasillo?!]-**

-¡Cállate! ¡No se me ocurría nada!- Yuki se limpió el sudor en su frente -¡Buchou, voy en camino!-

* * *

Akeno y Koneko llegaron a frente a su club donde Rias y Asia ya les estaban esperando, Asia corrió junto a Koneko y le curó una quemadura que tenía en el brazo.

-Akeno- Dijo Rias -La Reina de Riser ha desaparecido, podría entrar en batalla con un ataque sorpresa, mantente en guardia-

Akeno asintió -Riser está sin Peones-

-Si, sus piezas restantes están en el bosque, Riser quizás venga, ya que Yuki decidió destruir la escuela-

Y justo en ese momento, Yuki aterrizó junto a ellas, levantando una cortina de polvo mientras discutía con Ddraig.

 **-[¡Así que no tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo!]-**

-Bah!- Gritó Yuki

 **-[Boost!]-**

-Ehh, ¿Yuki?- Le preguntó Rias -¿Has visto a Riser?-

-No- Respondió ella -Me fui inmediatamente-

 **!**

-Hay alguien…- Dijo Koneko

Todos formaron se pusieron en guardia, Asia fue junto con Rias mientras que Akeno creó dos látigos de electricidad.

3 Bolas de fuego salieron desde el bosque, y mientras estas volaban hacia el grupo de Rias, dos mujeres usando espadas corrieron junto a ellas.

Rias bloqueó las bolas de fuego y Akeno atacó con sus látigos, otra mujer usando una máscara en la parte derecha de su cara apareció desde la tierra y atacó a Koneko, quien bloqueó el golpe y lo devolvió en forma de una patada.

Las dos mujeres con espadas atacaron a Rias y Akeno, quienes se defendieron por unos momentos hasta que Yuki se lanzó contra ambas y las atacó usando su guantelete.

-¡Karlamine!- Gritó la mujer de pelo negro

-¡Siris!- Le devolvió el llamado la mujer de cabello marrón claro.

Ambas agarraron el brazo de la otra y corrieron en círculos rápidamente, ellas se convirtieron en un tornado, sus espadas apuntando hacia afuera. El tornado avanzó hacía el grupo de Rias y se cubrió en llamas.

-Mierda- Dijo Rias mientras lanzaba una bala de Poder de la Destrucción al tornado, pero la bala pasó a través de este.

 **-[Doble!]-** Sonó la voz de Ddraig desde el guantelete, otro guante se materializó en la otra mano de Yuki **-[Boost!]-** El cuerpo de Yuki fue cubierto por un aura roja y ella se lanzó contra el tornado, chispas volaron cuando el guantelete chocó contra las espadas y Yuki logró tomar una y con toda su fuerza, tiró hacía atrás. La espada de Karlamine salió de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

Ella sacó la daga que tenía en su cinturón y se la lanzó a Yuki, la cual esquivó, pero Karlamine hizo un gesto con su mano y la daga volvió a ella.

Siris se lanzó contra Asia pero Akeno envolvió su brazo con un látigo de electricidad y lanzó su brazo hacia adelante, la electricidad saltó de su mano y tomó la forma de una serpiente, atacando a la pieza de Riser.

Una pequeña bola verde flotó junto a Yuki y pasó a través de su cuerpo, sus heridas y quemaduras se comenzaron a curar lentamente mientras que Karlamine seguía lanzando su daga, avanzando para intentar recuperar su espada.

Koneko esquivó la serie de golpes de la mujer enmascarada y cuando intentó contraatacar, la mujer fue tragada por la tierra y apareció unos metros más lejos.

Koneko logró esquivar una patada voladora que llegó detrás de ella, una nube de polvo se levantó pero fue disipada por una fuerte corriente de viento.

-Isabela, ¿aun sigues jugando?- Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio en el cielo, volando usando alas hechas de fuego.

-Ravel-sama- Exclamó Isabela -La enana es mejor de lo que esperábamos-

-¿Oh?- Dijo Ravel -¿En Serio? Hmmm…- jugó con la llama que tenía en la mano por unos momentos y se lanzó contra Koneko, sus extremidades cubiertas de fuego.

Koneko, sorprendida por la velocidad, recibió el golpe de lleno y se deslizó hacia atrás un par de metros. Asia envió otro ayudante para curarla.

Yuki esquivó la daga y tomó la espada del suelo, atacó a Karlamine con esta pero la espada se rompió al tener contacto con la armadura de la otra pieza, Karlamine frunció el ceño y atacó a Yuki con su daga en mano, Yuki tomó el filo roto de la espada que se encontraba en el aire y bloqueó el ataque de la daga, enterrando repetidamente el filo en el pecho de la otra mujer.

-Q-que… d-deshonra...- Logró decir Karlamine antes de desaparecer

- **Un Caballo de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

 ***Boom***

- **Una Torre de Rias Gremory se ha retirado** -

La explosión forzó a Koneko a retirarse y levantó una cortina de polvo, Ravel y Siris intentaron atacar a Asia pero Akeno la tomó de la cintura y con un impulso ya estaban en los aires, Yuki comenzó a pelear contra Isabela.

-¡Yubelluna, Elimina al Rey!- Gritó Ravel

La Reina de Riser asintió y lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego hacía Rias, una pelota de color azul interceptó la bola de fuego y la explosión ocurrió en el aire.

Desde las manos de Asia un montón de orbes de distintos colores aparecieron, atacando a las piezas de Riser usando distintos elementos, Asia cayó inconsciente y desapareció en un haz de luz, seguido de otro anuncio.

- **Un Alfil de Rias Gremory y Un Caballo de Riser Phenex se retiran** -

Ravel gruñó entre dientes y atacó a Akeno.

Yuki intentaba golpear a Isabela, quien esquivaba todos sus golpes con una sonrisa. Yuki se frustró y las joyas de sus guanteletes brillaron por un momento, ella soltó un gruñido y juntó sus brazos, su aura roja se acumuló en ese punto, creando una esfera que cambiaba entre los colores verde y rojo. Lanzó la esfera, Isabela intentó huir pero la esfera al tocar el suelo creó una explosión que creó un mini-terremoto.

 **-[Kukukuku...]-**

- **Una Torre de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

Rias lanzaba poder de la destrucción a la otra Reina pero ella esquivaba todos los proyectiles, Yubelluna lanzó una serie de ataques de fuego, la mayoría siendo esquivados o bloqueados pero algunos lograron dañarla.

Rias lanzó balas de fuego como si fuese una metralleta y activó una ilusión al mismo tiempo que una teletransportación menor, los dos círculos mágicos se activaron y parecían ser uno solo, Yubelluna activó un escudo y lanzó cuatro 'bombas de fuego', la pelirroja apareció detrás de ella y lanzó una esfera de poder destructivo, la Reina esquivó hacía la derecha pero fue atravesada en el pecho por una espada, la espada que tenía Siris.

-K-kuh?!- Tosió un poco de sangre

 **- La Reina de Riser Phenex se ha retirado-**

Rias aterrizó en el suelo, la espada sujetada fuertemente en su mano, y miró hacía arriba, donde Akeno y Ravel estaban luchando.

Akeno esquivó un ataque dirigido a su cabeza y se inclinó a la izquierda para evitar que una patada en llamas le golpeara en el estómago, Ravel puso su palma en dirección de Akeno y una llamarada fue en su dirección. Yuki apareció detrás de Ravel, intentando eliminarla del juego, pero ella 'apagó' sus alas y aterrizó elegantemente en el suelo.

Un pilar de fuego apareció junto a Ravel y Riser Phenex salió de allí, su sonrisa arrogante siendo reemplazada por una expresión molesta.

-Ravel- Dijo él

-Riser- Le respondió la chica por cortesía

Yuki y Akeno fueron junto a Rias, quien miraba a Riser con todo el odio que podía.

-Rias- Dijo él -Ríndete ahora-

-Jamás!- Grito ella -¡Jamás me casaré contigo, cerdo arrogante, bastardo mujeriego!- Le lanzó una ráfaga de poder destructivo pero él dio una voltereta y giró su cuerpo en el aire, esquivando todo.

Riser y Ravel fueron cubiertos por llamas amarillas, estas tomando las formas de un Fénix detrás de ellos.

Los guanteletes de Yuki brillaron un verde intenso y el anuncio de la voz de Ddraig cambió, se podían escuchar voces jóvenes y viejas de ambos géneros junto a la suya.

 **-[E̷̕͢xp͝͞l͟os̶i͟ó̧͘n!́̀]-**

Akeno creó dos dragones hechos de hielo y los lanzó hacia Ravel.

Rias cargó una bola de poder destructivo en su mano y cargó contra Riser acompañada de Yuki.

Ravel luchó contra Akeno usando todo lo que tenia, yendo desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta aliento de fuego, la Reina no se quedaba atrás en ataques, usando serpientes de electricidad y dragones de hielo en su ventaja.

Rias y Yuki intentaban luchar contra Riser pero él esquivaba la mayoría de sus ataques, la pelirroja ideó un plan y lanzó la espada que tenía hacía Ravel, quien estaba demasiado preocupada esquivando un dragón de hielo como para notar el proyectil, y fue atravesada en el brazo por la espada.

Riser vio lo ocurrido y rió levemente antes de intentar burlarse de Rias -Rias, se te olvida que-!-

Akeno envió a una de sus serpientes a la espada y Ravel fue electrocutada hasta quedar inconsciente.

- **Un Alfil de Riser Phenex se ha retirado** -

La mandíbula de Riser se tensó y cubrió su cuerpo en llamas -¡¿Quien te crees que eres para intentar negar este matrimonio?! ¡Tu solo eres una niña mimada que se tiene que esconder detrás de sus sirvientes para poder ganar algo de respeto! ¡Cuando seas mía disfrutaré hacerte gritar en la cama, perra!-

 **-̷̡[̡O̶ve̵r͟͞-͡͞B̧͢ó̴os҉t͘e̡͢r͟!]͘-̨** Sonó la voz de Ddraig, una armadura se materializaba lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Yuki

 **-[¡Balance B͟͝͠re̶͟͠a̷̴k̡è̢͜r͏̵͜, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail!]-**

Yuki reapareció detrás de Riser, tomó su brazo izquierdo y tiró hacía atrás, dislocandolo completamente. Luego le golpeó en la cara, enviándolo a volar hacía la escuela, destruyendo está completamente

Las alas de la armadura de Yuki brillaron y ella reapareció junto a Riser, golpeándolo repetidamente hasta crear un cráter con él en medio.

 **-[Boost x15]-**

Ella tomó a Riser desde la pierna y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, un orbe de color verde se formó en su mano y luego un láser salió de este, envolviendo completamente a Riser.

 **-[Reset]-**

- **Riser Phenex se ha retirado, la ganadora es Rias Gremory** \- La voz de Grayfia tenía un ligero toque de felicidad.

Yuki cayó al suelo completamente agotada, cerró los ojos y sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando, lo último que escuchó fueron las palabras de Ddraig.

 **-[Elsha estaría orgullosa]-**

* * *

Issei caminó hacia la zona de recuperación apenas terminó el Rating Game, pasó por los pasillos mientras jugaba con su fuego en la forma de 'Yoshinon', intentando pensar en algo para hacer sonreír a Asia.

Se detuvo al pasar una sala donde el Alfil de Riser, Ravel, se encontraba con la mirada perdida y sus ojos contenían lágrimas sin derramar.

Él se quedó allí unos momentos pensando en que hacer y maldijo a su corazón, el cual le dolía al ver esa escena. Fue junto a Yoshinon a la cama de ella pero Ravel no parecía notar su presencia y seguía mirando hacía sus manos con una expresión triste.

-Eh… Señorita Ravel?- Le dijo 'Yoshinon', Ravel miró hacia adelante y vio a la 'coneja' inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, se giró y vio a Issei mirando al muro, pretendiendo no importarle nada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Ravel negó con la cabeza y dijo con una voz temblorosa -S-soy una inútil…-

Yoshinon solo la miró con su ojo, las manos de Issei dieron un tic involuntario.

-N-no pude hacer nada bien… ni siquiera eliminé una pieza…- Las manos de Ravel se cerraron en puños y una lágrima se deslizó desde su mejilla -N-no estoy s-segura si quiero seguir luchando en los Rating Game…-

Issei le dio un abrazo y ella se desahogó allí mismo. 'Yoshinon' también le abrazó, ofreciendo calidez y su collar vibró un poco.

 _-'Siempre acabo con alguien llorando en mis brazos…'-_ Pensó Issei por un momento antes de cambiar de tema _-'¿Por que su familia no está aquí?'-_

Luego de unos minutos Ravel dejó de llorar para mirar a la cara de Issei

-Tu eres… un humano…- Dijo ella

Issei asintió y 'llamó' a Yoshinon para que fuese a la palma de su mano -Si…-

-¿Como… llegaste aquí?-

-Fui invitado… por la familia Sitri para ver el Rating Game…- Dijo algo nervioso

Afortunadamente, Ravel solo asintió y se quitó algunas lágrimas en los ojos -¿Cual es… tu nombre?-

-Issei- Dijo él

-¿Eres un mago…?- Le preguntó Ravel viendo a 'Yoshinon'

-Si, pero no estoy afiliado con el tal 'Consejo'-

-Hmmm…- Hizo un sonido alegre desde su garganta al tocar a la coneja de fuego -...Se siente bien…- Murmuró con los ojos cerrados

Issei dio una sonrisa -Si, no quema, solo es cálido- Miró hacía la puerta y revisó el tiempo en su celular -Me tengo que ir… Adiós, Ravel-san-

-Solo llámame Ravel- Dijo ella sonrojada mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio

Issei asintió y antes de salir por la puerta se despidió nuevamente

-Adiós, Ravel-

* * *

Issei entró a la sala de recuperación del grupo Gremory y vio que todos ya se habían recuperado y estaban hablando y riendo enérgicamente, Kyoko y Miya junto a Asia mientras que Rias felicitaba a todos por su esfuerzo con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas vio que él había entrado, corrió hacía donde estaba él y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Issei~ Muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos a ganar esto!~- Le dijo Rias mientras lo agitaba como un muñeco en sus brazos

Todos rieron al ver la escena.

-¡Fiesta en mi casa!- Gritó Rias a lo que todos asintieron y un gran círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y desaparecieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **(*)= _Imagínense al enemigo 'Phanto' de Super Mario_**

 **Etimología** **:**

 **Shishou:** Maestro

 **Onee-Chan:** Hermana

 **Onii-Sama:** Hermano Mayor

 **Buchou:** Presidenta


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Primera pagina.

-Linea de dialogo-

 _-'Pensamientos'-_

 _-_ Algún comunicador-

 **Magia o habilidad**

* * *

 **Romance? Harem? ... ... Lo puedo intentar. Parejas...? No lo se.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Luego de una fiesta que parecía estar más situada para 50 personas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Aun con la _poca_ motivación, Issei aún iba a la escuela, aunque, realmente, él no estaba casi nunca en las clases.

La mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba con Aika o Kyoko, quien también iba a la escuela pero si iba a clases.

-Aika! Acaso estas…?- Preguntó Issei, señalando unos dibujos que se encontraban en el cuaderno de dicha chica.

-Estoy diseñando algunos círculos mágicos, necesito crear la base para después modificarlo como quiera, pero el flujo de magia se rompe, y no encuentro el motivo! La entrada está bien hecha pero aún así consume demasiado! Agh!- Respondió Aika frustrada mientras seguía escribiendo notas.

Issei le dio una mirada y cerró los ojos. Por unos minutos, ambos siguieron así, la escuela ya se había acabado así que nadie los molestaría en la biblioteca.

Finalmente, él chasqueó los dedos.

-Hazlo aparecer-

-Are? Shishou?- Aika lo miraba de una manera extraña, casi como si él le estuviese diciendo los secretos del universo. Aun así, lo hizo, un pequeño círculo apareció flotando justo arriba de su mano, de vez en cuando este soltaba chispas color marrón y su luz natural se hacía más tenue.

Issei miró el círculo de manera crítica, la luz de este estaba casi apagándose cuando él se movió junto a Aika y le tomó la mano, un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de la chica, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado pero ella ahora mantenía una gran sonrisa.

Y luego Issei combinó un poco de su magia con la de ella.

Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se aceleraba, afortunadamente ella logró esconderlo.

El círculo mágico ganó un poco de brillo pero Issei aún seguía frunciendo el ceño -Aika?-

-H-h-hai?- Mierda, su voz tembló, afortunadamente, Issei no se fijó.

Él le señaló una parte usando su otra mano -Esa parte, es como un agujero negro. Mira- El castaño movió su mano -La magia va desde allí y- Formó un puño y lo agitó por un momento antes de abrirlo -Puff, desaparece- Dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole espacio a ella.

Aika, aun un poco sonrojada, tomó su cuaderno de notas y comparó a ambos. Luego de unos minutos, ella chasqueó su lengua y agarró su cabello en frustración.

-Baka!- Se dijo a sí misma -Por supuesto que era eso, bah!- Ella tomó su lápiz y borró una parte del círculo en el cuaderno, reemplazándola con un diseño diferente. Issei terminó de enviarle un mensaje a Kyoko desde su celular y miró a Aika con una sonrisa.

-Está listo?- Él preguntó. Ella asintió y soltó un suspiro, haciendo aparecer el círculo otra vez.

Esta vez, el círculo estaba más vivo, pequeñas partes de este alumbraban la habitación.

La sonrisa que tenía Aika se veía dolorosa, parecía que su cara se iba a partir a la mitad si esta se hiciese más grande.

-Si~! Está listo!- Varias runas se materializaron alrededor de ella y fueron absorbidas por el círculo, este soltó el exceso de magia y rápidamente se adaptó a los cambios. Haciendo aparecer otro, ambos los compararon por unos momentos antes de chocar los cinco.

* * *

Sona Sitri aun no podía descifrar el puzzle llamado Issei Hyoudou.

Su maestría en magia de fuego? Eso ella lo podría entender, algunos son naturales en el control de algún elemento, aunque esas personas fuesen raras.

Su familia? Otro misterio más, pero las posibilidades de cómo se conocieron eran numerosas, demasiada especulación.

Pero lo que de verdad le intrigaba era donde vivían.

Una gran cabaña de dos pisos, en el bosque de Kuoh. En su entendimiento, allí no había ninguna casa, pero cuando envió a algunos miembros de su nobleza a investigar, ellos reportaron ser detenidos por una barrera puesta en los alrededores.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Tsubaki no pudo identificarla o infiltrarse dentro de ella.

Poniendo su codo en la mesa de presidente de club, Sona suspiró y apoyó su mentón en su puño, pensando.

 _-'Hoy es luna llena, no?-'_

* * *

Rias Gremory se preguntaba lo mismo. En la fiesta Issei se había comportado de forma amable y civilizada pero su relación con Yuki era frágil, muy frágil.

-¿Rias?- Le preguntó Akeno -¿Piensas sobre Issei?-

Asia levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió -Él es… interesante- Sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó -Pero Sona también piensa eso- Mordió su pulgar en frustración.

Akeno sonrió al verla y miró hacia afuera desde la ventana -Hoy es luna llena-

Rias parpadeó varias veces y una sonrisa se formó en su cara -Si! Hoy es luna llena!- Ella se acercó a Asia y le dio un abrazo -Asia, podemos ir a buscar un familiar para ti!-

* * *

Issei y Aika entraron al Club de ocultismo y saludaron a todos antes de sentarse junto a Kyoko, quien estaba peinando el cabello de Asia.

Rias atrajo la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar -Bien! Hoy es Luna llena así que iremos al Bosque de Familiares a conseguirle uno a Asia.- Se detuvo para mirar a Issei -E-e-es seguro! L-lo juro! NADA malo le va a ocurrir!-

Issei detuvo su pulgar antes de tocar el botón de llamada en su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Justo en ese momento, Sona y su nobleza entraron por la puerta.

-Rias-

-Sona-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Akeno movió su mano, creando una ilusión de que había electricidad chocando entre ellas.

Todos sacaron una sonrisa, Issei guardó esa imagen en su memoria.

-Hoy es luna llena, voy a conseguirle un Familiar a Asia- Dijo Rias, cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué coincidencia, yo le quería buscar uno a mi Peón-

Issei le envió un mensaje de texto a Asia y ella al verlo tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar que su risa se escuchase. Kyoko, al verla reír, vio el teléfono y escondió su cara detrás de el cabello de la rubia.

-...La que gane puede ir al bosque-

-oOoOo-

Después de varias 'competencias', Rias ganó. Todo gracias a que Saji se distrajo en el último segundo al mirar a Yuki saltar en un partido de Volleyball, solo para recibir un golpe en su orgullo.

-Lista, Asia?- Le preguntó Rias a la rubia. Asia asintió y todos su grupo se reunió en el centro de la habitación. El círculo mágico en el suelo brilló, Asia agitó su mano en despedida hacía Issei y ellos fueron teletransportados.

Issei, Aika y Kyoko se quedaron allí parados por unos segundos hasta que los tres se miraron con unas sonrisas maliciosas.

-Aika-chan…- Dijo Kyoko.

-Probemos nosotros el círculo de teletransportación?- Terminó Issei.

Dicha chica asintió y los tres salieron.

Aika materializó el círculo mágico a sus pies y varias runas a su alrededor, ella observó las runas e hizo desaparecer algunas y cambió otras. Luego de unos minutos el círculo mágico a sus pies se expandió y comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Los tres se tomaron de las manos, Issei cerró los ojos ya que se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Que bueno que tienes buena memoria como para recordar los símbolos!- Le dijo Issei a Aika antes de ser teletransportados.

* * *

-Dígame señorita, que tipo de familiar quiere? Uno fuerte? Uno veloz? Uno lindo?- Le preguntó el guía a Asia, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y respondió -Uno… lindo… ...?-

-Bien! Síganme!- Dijo él, juntando sus manos y ajustando su gorra -Atraparlos ya! Aquí hay una gran variedad de Familiares, uno lindo, huh? … Hay gatos por aquí que tienen la capacidad de usar magia, pero ya hay alguien en su grupo que tiene uno…-

-Aún recuerda?- Le preguntó Rias sorprendida mientras le seguían.

El guía rió y asintió -Recuerdo cada familiar, señorita Gremory, cada uno. Bueno, sigamos… quizás usted tenga la suerte de encontrarse con un Sprite Dragon! Un demonio se hizo famoso por usar colibríes, sus familiares, en los Rating Games! 6 pares, tenia bastantes estrategias con ellos!-

Un Slime que estaba encima de una rama saltó hacia el grupo y se dividió en el aire, cubriéndolos a todos. Kiba intentó atacar con su espada pero una parte del Slime le cubrió los ojos. Koneko golpeó a una parte pero esta se le pegó en la mano.

Luego la ropa de las chicas comenzó a desintegrarse.

-K-kya!- Gritó Asia al sentir al Slime tocar su estómago, su magia reaccionó acorde a sus emociones y 15 bolas de color azul salieron de sus manos, congelando a todos los slimes que estaban atacando.

El guía sacudió su gorra y un pedazo de slime salió volando -Un slime, criaturas a las que les gustan las ropas, en especial las de mujeres-

Rias conjuró más ropa para ellas y frunció el ceño.

-Continuemos… Oh!- Pausó por un segundo y miró alrededor -Aquí estaban un tipo especial de familiar, Rocas que tenían un núcleo mágico en el centro... Meh, no importa! Que tal si...-

-Gao!- Le gruño un pequeño dragón azul al guía, lanzando pequeños rayos azules de su boca. El hombre dio un salto hacía atrás y esquivó, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol.

-Bueno! Miren esto!-

-O-oh!- Dijo Asia al ver al pequeño dragón, este la miró y se acercó a ella, mirándola a los por un minuto antes de acurrucarse en su hombro.

El dragón lamió la mejilla de Asia y cayó en el suelo.

-Parece que está esperando la unión-

Asia asintió y el Dragón fue rodeado por magia de color verde -E-en el nombre de Asia Argento… um… Yo te uno a mí como familiar!-

-Ahora está hecho. Buen trabajo, Asia-chan- Le dijo Akeno, felicitando a la Rubia.

El Dragón azul saltó a los brazos de Asia y miró al resto del grupo, mirando a Kiba con algo de rabia.

-Eh? Qué le ocurre?- Preguntó Kiba al recibir la mirada del familiar, bloqueando un rayo con la espada que tenía en la mano.

-Los dragones generalmente aman a las mujeres de otras especies y odian a los hombres- Explicó el guía -Este es uno de ellos-

Yuki acarició la cabeza del dragón y este parecía ronronear a la muestra de afecto -Un tipo duro, Eh?-

Kiba clavó la espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella -Pues yo creo que…!-

Fue interrumpido por una cabeza gigantesca intentando atraparlo en sus colmillos.

-Que..?!- Él fue obligado a saltar de árbol en árbol para esquivar.

El guía chasqueó su lengua y se frotó los ojos en frustración -La hidra, carajo! Todos, vamos al centro del bosque!-

El grupo de Rias hizo aparecer sus alas mientras que el guía chasqueó los dedos y a sus pies se creó una pequeña plataforma que comenzó a levitar. Todos escaparon, la hidra de nueve cabezas les siguió corriendo, el familiar de Asia volaba junto a ella y gruñía.

Una de las cabezas estaba por devorar a Rias, sus colmillos goteaban con veneno, la pelirroja no lo había notado.

Asia se lanzó contra Rias, empujando a está fuera del camino, la cabeza no golpeó a Rias pero si a Asia, enviándola contra una pared de rocas lejos del grupo.

Ella recibió el golpe de lleno, sangre salió de su boca al impactar y soltó un grito ahogado, su brazo derecho se dobló hacia atrás y no podía sentir sus piernas ya que estaban debajo de todas las piedras.

-ASIA!- Gritaron todos, intentando llegar a ella pero la Hidra no les dejaba, dejando salir aliento venenoso en la dirección del grupo. Se acercó rápidamente a Asia, cada paso hacía que las rocas se moviesen, enviando una ola de dolor al cuerpo de la rubia.

El dragón azul se puso frente a los ojos de la Hidra y le lanzó rayos desde su boca, esquivó por suerte la mordida de esta y se puso frente a Asia, intentando defenderla.

La Hidra se detuvo frente a el cuerpo de la rubia y atacó con sus nueve cabezas, intentando despedazar al Dragón y a Asia.

Cadenas salieron de alrededor, atando los pies y tres cabezas de la Hidra en estas, el monstruo cayó y gruñó de manera enojada.

Una de sus cabezas explotó y antes de que pudiesen salir otras, la herida fue cauterizada por un fuego tan caliente que el mero contacto podría hacer derretir acero.

Kyoko, con su cuerpo cubierto de escamas, alas y cola afuera, y ojos que brillaban con furia, se encontraba cubierta de sangre.

Issei sujetaba el cuerpo sanado de Asia, quien estaba inconsciente, junto con Aika, que estaba aumentando el número de cadenas ya que la Hidra se estaba intentando levantar.

Rias y los otros aprovecharon este momento para aprovechar de acercarse a ellos.

-Rias- Dijo Issei, su voz temblaba por la rabia que estaba sintiendo -Que. Ocurrió.?-

-La Hidra enloqueció!- Dijo el Guia -Se supone que debería estar durmiendo por otros 5 años más!-

Aika estaba casi al límite pero tomó un pequeño frasco de liquido purpura y se lo bebió -La Hidra se está…- Las cadenas se rompieron pero antes de que la Hidra pudiese atacar otra vez, Kyoko le dio un golpe en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Yuki se unió a la pelea en su Balance Breaker junto con Kiba, quien llevaba su espada en un agarre inverso. Koneko atacó las piernas, haciendo que el monstruo perdiera su balance.

-Akeno, cuídala. Rias, No. Hagas. Nada. Estúpido.- Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección de la Hidra.

-¡¿Que vas a hacer?!- Le preguntó el guía, temiendo por la salud mental del chico.

Issei solo siguió caminando. Creando una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, apuntó y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Kyoko, quien la atrapó en el aire y la volvió a lanzar, esta vez con la fuerza para penetrar las escamas de la Hidra y explotar al tocar el suelo.

Issei creó pilares de hielo para poder elevarse hasta la altura de las cabezas, una vez allí. Dejó que su magia entrara al mundo, esta se mezcló con la ya existente de la tierra y volvió a Issei.

 _-'Ayúdame'-_ Dijo Issei en su cabeza, su magia se calentó y el dado en su collar brilló en el número 6 intensamente, este atrajo la atención de todos.

* * *

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

 _-Issei levantó su mano_

* * *

Issei levantó su mano al mismo tiempo que Kyoko, Yuki y Kiba golpearon a la Hidra desde abajo, lanzandola al cielo.

-Conoce. Dolor. … **Flare**.-

La Hidra comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el cielo y antes de tocar el suelo, 7 de sus cabezas explotaron y las heridas se cerraron inmediatamente.

El reptil de ahora una cabeza intentó levantarse pero Aika cubrió todo su cuerpo con cadenas elementales.

Pero Kyoko seguía en el estado de mente salvaje.

Con sus garras abrió el estómago de la Hidra, le arrancó ambas patas traseras, comenzó a golpearla repetidamente.

Issei, quien aún se encontraba encima del pilar de hielo, se encontraba mareado, y cuando intentó moverse, sus piernas temblaron y cayó.

Afortunadamente, Aika lo notó y envió una runa al suelo para amortiguar la caída.

Kyoko pisó la cabeza restante de la Hidra y antes de que se pudiese recuperar, las cadenas se apretaron y el cuerpo explotó completamente.

El guía se quedó boquiabierto.

Kyoko soltó un gruñido desde su garganta que pronto se transformó en un rugido que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

- **¡GRAAAAGH!** -

Issei se acercó a Asia mientras sujetaba su estómago y cojeaba un poco, Aika se acercó a él y le ayudó a caminar.

-Eso fue… Ah…- Dijo él al mirar a Kyoko, tosió en su mano antes de gritar -K-Kyoko!-

Dicha chica miró a Issei al escuchar su nombre y corrió hacía él, sus ojos estaban más tranquilos. Issei y Aika fueron 'abrazados' por las alas de Kyoko, Issei suspiró aliviado.

Asia abrió sus ojos con pánico e intentó levantarse, solo para ser envuelta en un abrazo por Rias y Akeno.

-¡Asia! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Necesitas algo?! ¡¿Quieres- Rias, al ver a Kyoko acercarse, abrazó a Asia más cerca de ella. Akeno notó lo tensa que se encontraba la pelirroja e intentó dejar a la pelinaranja dormida con magia.

Kyoko tomó eso como un ataque pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, escuchó la voz de Asia.

-A...sia…- Dijo ella, su voz comenzó como un gruñido pero se aligeró al final.

La rubia se levantó temblando con la ayuda de Rias y se lanzó a los brazos de Kyoko -K-Kyoko-chan…- Ella dijo, su voz cambió algo dentro de Kyoko.

La pelinaranja devolvió el abrazo, usando sus alas para hacer que la rubia estuviera más cerca de ella, y le acarició el cabello. Sus escamas desaparecieron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró en el hombro de Asia.

-Y-y-yo e-e-estab-ba t-tan p-preocu-upada!-

Issei sacudió su cabeza y agradeció a Aika por ayudarle, sus manos entumecidas y su estómago parecía haberse invertido, aun así él miró a ambas chicas abrazarse y levantó su mano derecha. Sus reservas de magia habían decrecido por ese último ataque pero aún podía hacer algo simple, apuntando su mano hacía Kyoko y Asia, murmuró algo por lo bajo y la sangre que cubría a ambas desapareció.

El familiar de Asia voló hacia ella y comenzó a lamerle la cara. La rubia recordó los últimos momentos antes de caer inconsciente y murmuró.

-Rassei- Dijo ella. El nuevo nombre pareció gustarle al dragón y este se acurruco en medio de ambas chicas.

Mirando alrededor, Issei lanzó un pequeño rayo a los pies del guía, sacándolo de su estupor.

-¿La salida?- Preguntó él. El guía asintió, aun sorprendido, y comenzó a caminar al centro del bosque.

El resto le siguió, Asia y Kyoko no se separaron durante todo el camino.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al Club, Issei fue el primero en caer al sofá, un quejido se escapó de sus labios mientras yacía boca abajo.

-Liberen mi alma de mi cuerpo mortal, corten los hilos que me unen con este mundo y déjenme ser libre.-

Kyoko besó a Asia en la mejilla y fue donde estaba Issei, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y se sentó, la cabeza del castaño puesta encima del regazo de Kyoko.

-Ugh, gracias- Issei bostezó y cerró sus ojos, cayendo dormido.

Aika se despidió de todos y se acercó a Issei tímidamente, aun cuando él estaba durmiendo. Levantó su mano, invisible para todos, la magia de Aika se acercó al cuerpo de Issei y acarició su mejilla, algo de su magia rozó con la del chico.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente y se fue corriendo.

Se quedaron hablando por un tiempo hasta que poco a poco se fueron a sus departamentos. Kyoko tomó a Issei, de alguna manera sin despertarlo, y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir.

Asia, al ver a Rias dar su aprobación, le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja y salió de la habitación junto a Kyoko.

Akeno salió de la ducha vestida ropa casual, caminó hasta quedar junto a Rias antes de despedirse de ella.

-Él no me culpa- Dijo Rias -Tiene todo el derecho a culparme, pero no lo hizo- Ella cubrió su cara con sus manos -Soy un Rey terrible…-

Akeno se detuvo y se giró para ver a Rias, quien tenia lagrimas cayendo de su rostro y con una expresión derrotada. Avanzó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, susurrándole al oído palabras de consuelo.

-Shhh… Nunca fue tu culpa para empezar… No tenías idea de que la Hidra iba a estar allí. Y no eres terrible, nos salvaste en nuestros momentos más débiles, recuerdas? La crisis existencial de Kiba, La culpa de Yuki, La depresión de Koneko y… m-mis intentos de suicidio...-

Rias lloraba en el hombro de Akeno -P-p-pero A-asia p-pudo...! s-si yo n-no hub-biera…! Waah!-

Luego de unos minutos de sollozar, Rias ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Akeno la seguía sosteniendo, tarareando una canción que la madre de la pelirroja solía cantar para hacer que ambas se durmieran cuando eran jóvenes.

-Hey… que te parecería si fuéramos a comer algo?-

Rias solo asintió en su hombro.

* * *

-Issei-san debe estar muy cansado como para no haber despertado- Comentó Asia, mirando a Kyoko, quien llevaba a Issei en sus brazos. Ambas se encontraban volando mientras se dirigían a casa.

-Le ocurre esto a veces, cuando usa demasiada magia y su núcleo se estresa.- Kyoko respondió, ajustando a Issei en sus brazos para sostenerlo más cómoda.

Asia sujetó su brazo derecho al sentir 'dolor fantasma', cosa que no fue ignorada por Kyoko, quien se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

-S-si…-

-Vamos, Mamá nos está esperando. Dejemos a este perezoso en su habitación-

* * *

Ambas aterrizaron justo frente a la casa gentilmente y entraron.

Miya les estaba esperando, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver a Asia. Su expresión cambió a confundida cuando vio a Issei en los brazos de Kyoko.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó ella antes de saludar a la rubia.

Kyoko suspiró y se encogió de hombros, Asia se sonrojó al recibir un beso en la frente por parte de Miya.

Las tres entraron y antes de que Kyoko pudiese subir un escalón, Miya la detuvo. Tomando un poco de pastel de queso, sacó una parte con el tenedor y lo puso frente a la cara de Issei.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron inmediatamente e intentó comerse el pastel.

Lamentablemente, Miya ya había quitado el delicioso postre y se dirigía a la cocina con el plato en mano.

Issei la siguió inmediatamente, saltando de los brazos de Kyoko y llorando cómicamente.

-A Issei le gusta el pastel de queso- Explicó Kyoko -Mucho-

Asia asintió aun algo confundida.

-oOoOo-

 _«… Ellas creían que nosotros estábamos allí para ver como entraban en las aguas termales del lugar mientras estaban desnudas, ¡pero no era así! Solo habíamos recibido una misión porque ellas estaban 'desaparecidas' y la gente se estaba preocupando. De cualquier manera, ganamos y explicamos el malentendido, ellas se disculparon y entregamos el recibo de misión cumplida.»_

 _«...Unos tipos se encuentran atacando a gente y robando, no sé porqué pero creo que algo grande se viene...»_

* * *

Issei cerró el diario. Frotando sus ojos, apagó la lámpara y abrió un poco las persianas, dejando el brillo de la luna entrar por los huecos.

 _-'Y si… hago una caminata nocturna?'-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, su collar vibrando ligeramente en 'respuesta'. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, se puso una chaqueta, unos jeans y salió de su habitación.

Notó que la puerta de la habitación de Kyoko estaba abierta, al ver dentro, se guardó en su mente una imagen que hizo que su corazón diera un salto de felicidad.

Kyoko abrazando a Asia, sujetándola gentilmente, usando sus alas para cubrir a ambas. Asia usando el pijama extra que tenía Kyoko.

En su opinión, el amarillo en ella era bastante lindo. El gorrito era un detalle que aumentaba su lindura.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, casi cayéndose cuando él creyó que había un escalón más.

Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él, el bosque parecería amenazante de no ser porque él ya se sabía la mayoría como la palma de su mano.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, manteniendo una 'conversación' con su Sacred Gear.

 _-'¿Que crees sobre lo ocurrido?'-_ Le preguntó Issei al dado. Una imagen de una página de un libro apareció en su mente, explicando sobre el veneno de las Hidras y sobre lo idiota que sería alguien de enfrentarse a una.

 _-'Tienes razón pero, sabes, Asia…'-_ Ahora él se encontraba en el centro de Kuoh pero no lo había notado, él seguía caminando. El dado brilló levemente para luego dar un pequeño salto en el pecho de Issei, la mente del castaño fue llenada con memorias de la rubia.

 _-'Exacto… … ¿Donde est… oy…'-_

Se había detenido justo en la entrada de la escuela, extrañamente, había luz en una de las salas.

Ignorando eso, fue en dirección a el Club de Rias. Desde la primera vez que había entrado se preguntó cómo se vería de noche.

Resultó que era justo como lo esperaba, se veía misterioso, fantástico y… con una barrera puesta alrededor.

 _-'Aika la podría negar en diez segundos… a mi me tomará un minuto…'-_ O él podría usar fuerza bruta y romper la barrera junto al edificio entero, alertando a la persona que estaba arriba en la escuela, quien probablemente era Sona, y metiéndose en problemas.

Seria mejor la primera opción.

Acumulando magia en sus manos, Issei tocó levemente la barrera y su mano se entumeció, la magia era de Akeno, como él sospechaba.

Rodeando la barrera, Issei golpeó ligeramente hasta encontrar un pequeño punto donde la barrera se sostenía por solo unos pocos hilos de magia. Creando sus propios hilos, Issei los puso encima de los ya existentes y atravesó la barrera, sus hilos desapareciendo al instante.

-Esa barrera necesita mejoras, no quiero tener que enseñarle a Rias o Akeno a crear barreras ahora…- Se murmuró a sí mismo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

 _-'Me olvide de…? Oh mierda…'-_ Pensó él al no sentir su bolso en la cintura, pero se alegró al sentir su celular en su bolsillo.

No es que se le hubiese quedado el celular en el pantalón y él no se fijó en eso, él lo había puesto ahí a propósito.

No.

Le quito la tapa trasera al celular y la transformó en unas tijeras, usando estas para forzar la cerradura a moverse y abrir la puerta.

 _-'Esto es a lo que me refería!'-_ Dijo Issei en su cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y encendiendo una pequeña llama en su dedo índice.

La iluminación azul le quedaba bastante bien al entorno.

 _-'Wi-fi? Esto no es…? Nah…'-_ Issei se sentó en un sofá y presionó el botón 'Mostrar contraseña' varias veces mientras probaba contraseñas _-'¿123456789? … … ¿987654321? … … no… … … contraseña…'-_

El celular se conectó a la red pero solo con una barra de conexión.

Issei frotó sus ojos y suspiró, caminando alrededor para conseguir mejor conexión, deteniéndose frente a una puerta cubierta con cintas llenas de runas.

Se sentó frente a la puerta, apoyó su cabeza en esta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Los volvió a abrir al sonido de risa detrás de la puerta.

Una risa ligera, la que uno haría cuando ve o escucha algo gracioso.

Issei intentó levantarse pero no pudo, resultando en que su codo golpeara la puerta de manera brusca.

La risa se detuvo, seguida de una voz que parecía estar temblando.

-K-Koneko?- Preguntó la voz. Issei podía reconocer las pequeñas diferencias y descubrió que la voz pertenecía a un niño adolescente -E-eres t-tu…?-

Tomando el silencio como una respuesta negativa, Issei pudo escuchar un respiro agitado y algo moviéndose detrás de la puerta.

Incluso pudo escuchar cómo tragaba saliva.

-¡N-n-n-no t-te a-a-a-acerques! O-o Y-y-yo…!-

Issei recordó cosas al escuchar esa voz.

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño gritándole esas mismas palabras a una niña de pelo rojo.

Inmediatamente sintiéndose mal, Issei se levantó y respondió devuelta -Hey… tranquilo… Soy Issei, se podría decir que soy un amigo de Rias… y del resto.-

La voz soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se presentó con un tartamudeo presente -G-g-gasper V-v-vladi…-

...Silencio incómodo…

-Ehhh…- Dijo Issei incierto -...¿Te gustan… los… videojuegos?-

La voz de Gasper se alegró -S-si! E-en especial l-los de estrategia o r-rol…-

-Oh. A mi también me gustan los de estrategia, los de rol táctico.- Respondió Issei, dándose una palmada en la espalda cuando Gasper comenzó a hablar sobre sus juegos favoritos y algunas canciones de las bandas sonoras que tenía en su celular.

-...y Rias-onee-sama d-dice que no le g-g-gustan los juegos p-p-pero yo la vi j-j-jugando Naruto Shippuden u-un día!-

 _-'Onee-sama? Heh…'-_ Pensó Issei, pero dijo algo sin pensarlo -...Rias actúa como la hermana mayor pero Akeno en realidad lo es…- Issei, descubriendo su error, intentó decir algo para disculparse pero se detuvo.

La pequeña risa de Gasper fue reconfortante.

Issei suspiró aliviado e hizo una pregunta -Tu… eres de la nobleza de Gremory, verdad?- Una pregunta algo tonta pero válida.

-S-si… soy e-el Alfil…- Dijo él -M-me han dicho q-que ahora hay otro-

-Si, Asia Argento. Ella es… tímida, así que estoy ayudándole a sentirse más confiada.- Respondió Issei, dibujando las runas de la puerta en su celular ya que no reconocía varias de estas -Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos podrían ser amigos-

-O-oh…-

Al tono de voz triste de Gasper, Issei pausó lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia adelante -¿Que sucede?-

Gasper no dijo nada. Issei pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose y algo impactando contra una cama. Pequeños sollozos lograron escapar a través de la puerta.

Las manos de Issei se cerraron en puños y se levantó

 _-'Ya sabes que hacer'-_ Dijo en su mente, su dado saltó en confirmación y imágenes llenaron la mente de Issei _-'No, no, no, no, no… Atrás… esa.'-_

Tomó su pantalón y usando un poco de magia, cortó una parte de este. Conjurando un marcador, Issei comenzó a dibujar una runa en la tela, seguida de varias más, creando un perfecto círculo de runas.

Rompió la manga de su camisa y siguió dibujando, esta vez solo una runa, pero la dibujó tan grande que casi queda sin espacio.

Mordió su pulgar, haciendo salir pequeñas gotas de sangre, y lo puso en medio del círculo de runas, plasmando la runa grande justo encima de la sangre.

 _-'Hazlo'-_

* * *

 _-Issei puso las runas encima de la puerta, el sonido de un siseo era bajo pero estaba allí, las runas brillaron un color gris y fueron enviadas devuelta a Issei, pegándose en su brazo. Enviando mil descargas eléctricas en su interior y quemando completamente su brazo izquierdo._

 _-Issei puso las runas encima de la puerta, el sonido de hojas quemándose llenó sus oídos, las runas brillaron un rojo intenso y la puerta se abrió lentamente._

* * *

Sudor se acumuló en la frente de Issei pero el sonido de Gasper llorando le llenaba de determinación.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y miró hacía la izquierda.

Un pequeño niño de ojos marrones le miró a los ojos y le dio unas palmadas en la mano antes de desaparecer.

Issei sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, poniendo la tela llena de runas en la puerta.

Brillaron rojas.

Issei comenzó a respirar nuevamente, ni se había fijado que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, el cuarto estaba iluminado por tres pantallas de computadoras, el escritorio lleno de envoltorios. Un armario junto a la cama, donde había un bulto sacudiéndose levemente.

Issei se acercó a la cama, vio la cara de Gasper llena de lágrimas, su cabello rubio platino desordenado, como su expresión cambiaba a sorprendida antes de desaparecer.

Issei parpadeó dos veces y examinó sus alrededores, lo único fuera de lo común era una caja que estaba temblando en el suelo.

-Gasper?- Preguntó Issei

-L-l-l-lo s-s-siento! N-n-no lo v-v-volv-vere a h-hacer!- Gasper estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, su respiración aumentó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Issei intentaba calmar al chico pero este no le escuchaba y seguía apareciendo en distintos lugares.

El castaño se frotó las manos e intentó crear una ilusión, fallando varias veces hasta conseguirlo. Una ilusión nivel bajo, pero Gasper se encontraba tan perdido que caería en esta.

El olor a menta llenó el lugar y la iluminación aumento.

Gasper se encontraba en una esquina, llorando inconsolablemente.

Issei respiró profundo y comenzó a cantar una canción.

Una canción simple, pero con la ilusión puesta, se escuchaba como si él estuviese cantando la melodía más profunda y sentimental del mundo, capaz de calmar a una bestia incontrolable a dormir.

Gasper, poco a poco, se fue calmando, dando bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

Ambos siguieron en las mismas posiciones, Issei mantenía a Gasper en su rango de visión mientras pensaba varias cosas. _-'Los oídos puntiagudos, es una pieza de Rias y su aura no es la de un demonio puro como la de ella, …¿Un Vampiro?... ¿Pero para teletransportarse?... Dhampiro con Sacred Gear… que murió... y Rias lo salvo!'-_

El rubio finalmente se calmó.

Issei por fin pudo ver a Gasper, con unos pijamas azules con puntos blancos y unas pantuflas blancas, él se veía… bastante femenino.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos del dhampiro eran rojos, con un simple punto amarillo en el centro, Issei levantó su mano, canalizando algo de magia para intentar algo, pero Gasper ya había desaparecido.

Issei pauso por un momento.

 _-'La magia no… … … Dy… Forbidden Balor View, Time Watcher'-_

Esa sensación de estar bebiendo agua y que el líquido se quede atascado en tu garganta por un segundo, eso le había sucedido hace un momento.

Magia no hacía eso.

 _-'Time Watcher tiene forma física, Gasper no tiene un reloj escondido. Forbidden Balor View…'-_ Issei usó **Conceal** y caminó detrás del rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Gasper intentó escapar pero no pudo, se quebró en los brazos de Issei, llorando.

-Y-y-yo n-n-no p-puedo c-controlarlo… p-por eso e-e-estoy a-aquí…- Sus ojos rojos pasaron a ser rosados.

Issei finalmente levantó la ilusión y usó su magia más efectivamente, levitando el basurero y poniéndolo frente a Gasper justo en el momento cuando él comenzó a vomitar.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, Gasper ya había dejado de vomitar y se encontraba inmóvil en los brazos de Issei.

Issei, por otra parte, estaba pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Issei movió el hombro del chico y este le miró a los ojos.

-Te voy a ayudar- Dijo el castaño, levantándose y ayudando a Gasper a hacer lo mismo. _-'Me veo en él…'-_ Pensó Issei.

Gasper asintió y se giró, sentándose en la silla para computador, frotó sus ojos para quitar las ultimas lagrimas. -C-como...?-

Issei suspiró y tomó una almohada, transformándola a una silla normal, la puso junto a la de Gasper y se cruzó de brazos. -Te ayudaré después, por ahora hay que relajarse… …¿Veamos un Let's Play?-

La pequeña sonrisa de Gasper fue el método de confirmación.

* * *

Rias había recibido el visto bueno para liberar a su pieza restante.

Ella se encontraba tan feliz, reunió temprano a todo su séquito (Asia recibiendo un mensaje de texto) y les dijo las buenas noticias.

Todos estaban felices, en especial Koneko.

Caminando con su séquito, se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta cubierta de sellos y runas, que mantenía a su camarada adentro.

Nadie notó el pequeño paño de tela escondido bajo la alfombra.

Rias y Akeno pusieron sus manos en la puerta y está brilló levemente.

Lo que no esperaban escuchar fue risa adentro, risas de dos personas.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y vieron a Issei haciendo malabares con bolas de fuego y a Gasper con su Sacred Gear activo, congelando una de estas por un segundo.

Ambos parecían ebrios, como si hubiesen estado toda la noche bebiendo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- Preguntó Rias, haciendo que ambos chicos les vieran.

-Grimorio!- Dijo Issei sin notar el tic en la piel bajo el ojo de Rias -Asia!- Issei tosió en su mano y abrazó a la rubia, disipando su magia -Este es Gasper, el otro Alfil de Rias, sean amigos, si~?-

Asia le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y asintió.

Issei la soltó y revolvió el cabello de Gasper -Ves? Te dije que- Issei tenía hipo -que ustedes serian amigos-

-Sempai~ estaba practicando…-

A Rias no le gustó como se veían e inmediatamente tomó a Issei del cuello de su camisa, sacudiendole un poco -¡¿Han estado bebiendo?! ¡¿Como entraste aquí?! ¡¿Como le hiciste esto a mi adorable Alfil?!-

Issei parpadeó varias veces -¿Bebiendo? ¡Lo más fuerte que tienes aquí es Pepsi!- Rias le soltó -Entré porque la barrera tenía una debilidad y algo de suerte. Y yo no le hice…!- Issei pauso por un momento y se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado -En eso último estas en lo correcto. Mi magia es como alcohol para él, creo que la sangre de… de dragón también es lo mismo- Explicó.

Gasper asintió -Ise-sempai m-me e-estaba enseñando a c-controlar mi Sacred Gear-

Issei tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra Gasper, esta se detuvo justo frente a él por un segundo antes de caer al suelo.

-Hemos progresado- Dijo el castaño

Gasper volvió en sí, la sangre con magia de Issei saliendo de su sistema, y al ver a tanta gente viéndolo, activó sus poderes y se escondió en su caja.

Issei suspiró -Gasper…- Tomó la caja y la levantó, Gasper intentó tomarla de nuevo pero Issei la había transformado en una bolsa de papel con dos agujeros y se la había puesto en la cabeza.

-Gya-kun- Dijo Koneko -Capturé un Abra antes que tu- Sacó una 3Ds de su bolsillo y la mostró frente a ella

Gasper giró su cabeza tan rápido que Issei juraría que su cabeza saltaría de su cuerpo y miró a Koneko por los agujeros de la bolsa, su voz casi un susurro -D-de verdad?-

Ella le mostró a Gasper y este cayó de rodillas.

Todos rieron un poco a la interacción.

-Issei!- Dijo Rias -¿Como conseguiste que Gasper bebiera tu sangre?-

El castaño iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Gasper -Él e-es un malvado! D-dejó caer t-tres gotas de s-s-sangre en mis papas fritas!-

-oOoOo-

Issei aprendió el término 'Hikikomori', que describe perfectamente a Gasper.

Cuando Rias le preguntó cómo habían llegado al Bosque de Familiares, Issei solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando la pregunta e irritando a la pelirroja.

Él también decidió hacer más espacio en la casa, ampliándola, cosa que tomó una semana para lograrlo, incluso con magia.

Afortunadamente, las runas dentro de la casa cubrían por estructura y no por lugar en específico, tomando los espacios extras como dentro del rango de protección.

Ahora se dirigía camino a casa, en esta ocasión iba solo porque él decidió ir a comprar un pastel en el camino.

Se detuvo cuando vio a dos chicas, una de ellas le parecía familiar, mientras que la otra solo era sospechosa.

¿Quien lleva una gigantesca espada en la espalda?

Enviando una foto y un mensaje a Kyoko, Issei intentó continuar su camino pero fue detenido por ellas.

-Disculpe, usted sabe dónde…-

Issei tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-...Se encuentra la Academia Kuoh?-

Issei tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta -S-si, solo hay que caminar unos 5 minutos más y girar a la izquierda, luego de eso es seguir adelante.-

-Muchas gracias! Vamos Xenovia!-

-...- La otra chica miró a Issei por unos segundos antes de girarse y continuar caminando con su compañera.

 _-'Cabello azul… ...Castaño claro, ojos violeta, coletas… Irina Shidou, la niña que jugaba con Yuki antes de irse a otro lugar…'-_ Pensó él, enviándole otro mensaje a Kyoko y llamando a Aika.

-Hey! Donde estas?-

-E-en la Academia, cerca del gimnasio, por que?\- Respondió Aika algo sorprendida.

-Ve al club de Rias, creo que algo malo va a suceder!\- Dijo él antes de cortar. Corrió devuelta a la escuela, la bolsa de rollos dando pequeños saltos en su mano, por un momento vio a las dos chicas y se alivió.

Entró por la puerta principal y fue directo al club de Rias, golpeando la puerta tres veces.

Akeno abrió la puerta y le saludó, Issei devolvió el saludo por cortesía y se dirigió a Rias.

-Vienen dos exorcistas aquí.-

La actitud de todos cambió abruptamente.

-Le diré a Sona- Dijo Rias, activando un círculo mágico.

Asia se notaba nerviosa, Kyoko la estaba abrazando. Yuki tenía una máscara de indiferencia igual que Koneko, Kiba daba pequeños saltos en sus talones, Gasper parecía querer volver a su caja pero Akeno le estaba aliviando, Aika se encontraba junto a Issei, este le estaba mostrando las runas que estaban en la puerta.

 ***Knock* *Knock-Knock***

Akeno volvió a abrir la puerta y Miya entró, saludando cordialmente a todos y sentándose junto a Asia.

Rias suspiró y se apoyó en su mesa -Sona dice que ellas ya fueron allí pero no me dijo de que habían hablado, hay que estar atentos a cualquier amenaza-

Akeno recibió a ambas chicas, Irina y Yuki se sorprendieron al verse y corrieron a abrazarse.

-Booo…- Murmuró Issei. Xenovia notó que él estaba allí y entrecerró los ojos.

Irina se giró y exclamó -Te recuerdo! Tu eras el chico raro del que Yuki me hablaba cuando éramos pequeñas! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Issei hizo un Facepalm y sacudió su cabeza.

-Irina! No digas eso!- Dijo Yuki -¡Y esa pregunta va para ti! ¿Que haces tu aquí?-

-Oh… Lo que pasa es que…!-

-Las Excaliburs han sido robadas, sospechamos que los Ángeles Caídos lo han hecho. Nuestra petición… no, demanda, es que ustedes demonios no se metan en el asunto- Dijo Xenovia.

-¡¿Crees que nosotros somos aliados de ellos?!- Preguntó Rias indignada.

-No creemos que este debajo de ustedes-

-En nombre de la casa Gremory, nunca haríamos eso!-

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, eso es exactamente lo que nuestra Sede esperaba. Estaba segura que la hermana de Satanás no sería tan tonta… Bueno, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, Irina, vamos.

-Ok! Adiós, Yuki-chan!- Se despidió Irina. Xenovia se detuvo y miró a Asia.

-No había dicho nada, pero… eres tú Asia Argento?- Le preguntó.

-S-si…- Respondió Asia.

-Nunca pensé que vería una Bruja aquí-

La rubia se encogió. Miya puso su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo. Kyoko comenzó a gruñir pero fue ignorada por las dos exorcistas.

-Ah! ¿Tú eres esa ex-monja que se convirtió en una Bruja?- Dijo Irina -He oído que fuiste exiliada, porque incluso curabas a los Demonios y Ángeles caídos. ¡Pero no sabía que te habías convertido en un Demonio!-

Asia agarró parte de su falda e intentó responder -Um… Y-yo…-

-Pensar que un santo se ha convertido en Demonio...- Cortó Xenovia -Nadie es perfecto, supongo-

Issei inconscientemente estaba canalizando magia en sus manos, lista para transformarse en cualquier hechizo disponible.

-¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?-

-Xenovia, ella es un demonio- Ella dijo como si eso explicaba todo

-No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poco de su fe. Puedo sentir eso emanando de ella.-

-¿Oh, en serio?- Irina puso su dedo en su labio -Oye, Asia-san, ¿Todavía crees en el Señor, a pesar de ser un Demonio?-

-S-simplemente no puedo dejarlo de hacer- Respondió Asia derramando una lágrima. -Creeré en él toda mi vida-

-En ese caso- Dijo Xenovia, sacando su espada de la envoltura -Debería matarte ahora mismo-

Rias golpeó la mesa, creando dos abolladuras en esta -¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo…!-

-No la estoy menospreciando. Este es mi deber como una mujer de fe-

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que costaba respirar.

…

-Oh, en serio?-

La voz de Issei cortó como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla.

-Yo creo que estás masticando más de lo que puedes tragar.-

-¿Y que te hace decir eso?- Dijo Xenovia.

Issei chasqueó su lengua y negó con la cabeza -No lo se, quizás… que te pude haber matado aquí mismo, sin repercusiones.-

-Si hicieras eso otra Gran guerra se desataría-

El castaño suspiró -Nope. Porque parece que se te ha olvidado algo...

Soy humano…-

Con el silencio, se podría haber escuchado un alfiler caer.

-Pero no tienes que tomar mi palabra sobre esto, después de todo, ¿que te podría hacer un humano a ti? O gran exorcista- Issei puso sus manos en los bolsillos -Podríamos llevar esto fuera, si quieres comprobar algo, Que dices?-

Xenovia apretó más fuerte la empuñadura de su espada -Bien, no me culpes si te mueres-

-Creo que me uniré a eso- Dijo Kiba -Después de todo, esto podría llevarme más cerca a mi sueño-

-Y quien eres tu?- Preguntó Irina.

-Tu sempai, el fracaso-

* * *

-Sabes? Tengo una mejor idea!- Dijo Issei -Alguien quiere tomar mi puesto, no es eso grandioso?-

-Te estas acobardando- Xenovia pateó una roca

Issei negó con la cabeza -No, pero hay alguien que quiere hacer lo mismo que yo.-

Miya entró a la barrera, Chirijiraden en mano, sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de ira silenciosa. Asintió a Issei y este salió, dejando a ambas en el lugar.

Por el otro lado, Kiba estaba frente a Irina, una espada en cada mano, Fuego y Viento respectivamente.

Los cuatro esperaban la señal de Issei.

-Haré esto rápido- Dijo Xenovia.

Miya no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa se hizo siniestra, pequeñas manchas aparecieron en su espada.

Issei disparó un rayo al cielo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Primer capitulo.

-Linea de dialogo-

 _-'Pensamientos'-_

 _-_ Algún comunicador-

 **Magia o habilidad**

* * *

 **Romance va a haber... muy poco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Xenovia se lanzó contra Miya, intentando terminar la batalla en un movimiento. Con una agilidad practicada, atacó con su espada haciendo un corte horizontal.

Miya usó su espada para bloquear. Ambas chocaron y levantaron una nube de polvo. Las manos de Xenovia temblaron junto a su espalda, ella se centró fácilmente y miró alrededor, notando como Miya había desaparecido en un segundo sin dejar rastro.

Usó su espada para cubrir su torso, el sonido de ambas espadas chocando hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Intentó aprovechar el momento para contraatacar pero Miya ya había desaparecido.

Frustrandose, comenzó a agitar su espada, destruyendo parte del escenario y enviando cuchillas de viento alrededor. Sintió el viento cambiar a su izquierda y atacó en esa dirección, ambas espadas chocaron pero Xenovia recibió un corte en la mejilla, una gota de sangre llegó hasta su barbilla y cayó en el suelo.

Miya apareció unos 15 metros frente a ella, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su miko y riendo.

Xenovia cargó contra ella, sujetando a su Excalibur con las dos manos. Iba a intentar atravesar a ella con su espada pero se congeló a medio camino.

Miya se encontraba frente a ella.

Los siguientes cinco segundos fueron confusos para Xenovia, lo primero que ocurrió fue que ya no había nadie frente a ella, seguido de un dolor punzante en su brazo, su espada cayó al suelo y ella fue empujada, cuando intentó recuperar su espada ya era demasiado tarde y Chirijiraden estaba en su cuello, lista para cortar.

-Gané- Dijo Miya. Una pequeña línea de sangre formándose en el cuello de Xenovia.

* * *

Kiba había perdido el control.

Era fácil de decir, ya que en vez de usar espadas cortas, apoyándose en su velocidad, él decidió usar una gigantesca espada.

No una de sus mejores ideas.

Irina solo bloqueaba sus terribles ataques con su Excalibur Mímica, lo hacía con una mano también. Suspirando, golpeó la mano de Kiba con su espada y le golpeó en el estómago, causando que el chico cayera de rodillas, sangre cayendo de su boca.

-Incluso un pequeño roce con Excalibur causaría gran dolor a un demonio…- Explicó ella, usando su espada para romper la de Kiba. Se giró para ver a Xenovia y se sorprendió al verla con una espada en el cuello, Excalibur Destrucción tirada en el suelo.

-¡Xenovia!- Gritó Irina, corriendo a su lado.

Miya soltó a Xenovia y le cortó la palma antes de desaparecer.

-Ugh…- Xenovia tocó su cuello y levantó su espada, ella y Irina juntaron sus espaldas, viendo sus alrededores.

-Estas bien?- Le preguntó Irina.

Xenovia limpió la sangre de su palma pero el corte seguía allí, el dolor quemaba su mano asi que decidió usar la otra para empuñar la espada -Si…-

-No puedo copiar su estilo, Excalibur Mímica solo funciona si puedo verla-

-Lo se-

Ambas se giraron al escuchar un ruido, una pequeña piedra rebotó por el suelo y ambas bloquearon el ataque a sus espaldas.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no encontraba una espada que igualase a Excalibur- Dijo Irina.

Xenovia resopló y apretó con más fuerza su empuñadura.

Miya apareció frente a ellas, ambas atacaron y saltaron hacia atrás. Miya esquivó ambas espadas y atacó con la suya, logrando realizar un corte en el estómago de Irina.

* * *

-Issei-kun? Por que tu madre está peleando contra ellas dos y no Kyoko-chan?- Preguntó Akeno

-Porque si-

Nadie excepto Issei notó a Kiba salir silenciosamente de la barrera.

* * *

Miya siguió presionando, atacando sin parar desde todas las direcciones, su velocidad haciéndolo posible.

Ellas lograron bloquear algunos ataques pero la mayoría lograba cortarles.

Ambas cayeron de espaldas cuando Miya apareció detrás de ellas y logró cortarles parte de la entrepierna pero usaron sus manos para tocar el suelo y volver en posición.

Excepto que Xenovia tenía la otra mano con un corte abierto y no pudo levantarse, la tierra entrando a la herida y enviando dolor a ella. Irina se distrajo y eso fue su perdición, Miya pateó justo detrás de la rodilla y golpeó la mano de la chica con el filo de la espada.

Ella intentó tomar la Excalibur pero Chirijiraden envió una vibración en su mano, obligandola a soltar el arma.

-Suficiente- La mano de Rias brillo color carmesí y la barrera se destruyó. -Preferiría no tener la sangre de dos exorcistas en mi territorio-

-Como quieras- Issei encogió los hombros y bostezó -Creo que ya entendieron-

-oOoOo-

Issei se apoyó en un muro, evitando que Saji Genshirou le encontrara.

Él no sabía que Sona tenía gente vigilando los pasillos por estudiantes que intentaban escaparse. Era menos favorable que ellos eran demonios, ya que podrían ver a través de la ilusión que le hacía invisible a las personas.

Bajando al primer piso, Issei miró por los pasillos y corrió a la salida, Mono Hanakai casi viéndole.

La entrada frontal estaba cerrada.

Podría usar magia. Crear una plataforma de hielo y salir rápidamente.

Pero el séquito de Sona lo podría ver, o sentir. Y él pasaba de volver a la escuela siendo escoltado por 4 demonios.

Fué en dirección a la cancha de fútbol de la escuela. Tuvo que entrar en el gimnasio para esquivar a Tomoe Meguri.

Notó con algo de amargura que su clase estaba allí, Yuki y Kiba estaban ausentes, Asia también, pero se alegró cuando vio a Aika.

Estaban jugando Voleibol, el gimnasio siendo lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudiesen jugar. La pelota iba de persona en persona, una chica saltó y golpeó la pelota, enviándola directo a la cara de Aika.

Issei movió su mano sin pensar y la pelota cayó inmediatamente al suelo, rebotando varias veces antes de detenerse, un sujeto rubio pelo espina levantó la pelota y todos actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

La chica que había saltado chasqueo su lengua pero no dijo nada.

Issei hizo su misión allí mismo. Aplicando su 'repelente', usó su magia para hacer que la gente se tropezara o para proteger a Aika.

Dicha chica parecía notar algo pero siempre que miraba alrededor, Issei se ocultaba detrás de algunos pilares.

El equipo donde estaba Aika ganó, aun asi ellos la ignoraron, celebrando entre ellos. Aika fue a las duchas inmediatamente, evitando a las otras personas.

Algunas chicas detrás de ella se rieron y la siguieron.

 _-'¿Que mierda?'-_

En un par de segundos después salieron con un uniforme normal femenino.

 _-'Oh no'-_

Issei se movió silenciosamente hasta estar a un metro del grupo, aun habían alumnos alrededor pero eso no importaba. Hizo que todo el grupo se cayera y tomó la ropa de Aika, ahora todos les estaban observando.

-Pfff, se cayeron todos al mismo tiempo-

-Se cayeron solos, no hay nada en el suelo!-

 **Confundus global.**

Era una variante del hechizo normal, esta se aplicaba como una onda alrededor de Issei que afectaba a todos en un radio.

La campana sonó y todos iban a la salida, la chica que parecía la líder del grupo se levantó molesta.

Issei ya había hecho lo suyo, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Fue junto a uno de los chicos de alrededor y gritó -Perra!-

Ella se giró lentamente a ver al joven desafortunado, quien comenzó a correr cuando vio la cara que tenía.

El castaño sonrió para sí mismo, sin distracciones. Entró a las duchas de mujeres y dejó la ropa en un lugar visible.

El sonido del agua se detuvo e Issei salió de allí como una bala.

Un par de minutos pasaron y Aika salió vestida, apenas cruzó la puerta un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo del gimnasio por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

-Shishou…- La chica suspiró -Hola-

-Hola!- Respondió Issei alegremente -¿Como estas?-

-Bien…-

-Segura?-

-Si…?- La chica ajustó sus lentes y miró fijamente a Issei -¿Por que?-

-Que tenías ahora?-

Aika miró hacia arriba -Teníamos! … ...Inglés… es lo último-

-Quieres estudiar magia?- Él le dio la mano a Aika -Solo tenemos que irnos-

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos y asintió -E-esta bien que abandonemos la escuela?-

Issei suspiró -Hablaré con Grimorio después, y no te preocupes, usa toda la magia que quieras.-

Ella invocó runas que se acoplaron en su ropa antes de desaparecer, dejando un lindo diseño en el borde de su falda.

Ambos salieron al bosque detrás de la escuela, una valla estaba puesta frente a ellos, Issei soltó la mano de Aika, Congeló parte de la valla y cubrió su mano con fuego.

-Escudo-

Su mano tocó la valla e Issei empujó, esta se destruyó completamente mientras que algunos trozos rebotaban en el escudo que Aika había creado alrededor de ellos.

-Gracias- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Excaliburs…- Murmuró Rias -Que problemático…-

Ella caminó por la sala del consejo estudiantil, Sona mirando críticamente a su amiga.

-Rias, esto de verdad va causar problemas con otras razas, deberíamos llamar a tu Hermano en esta situación- Le dijo ella.

Rias mordió su pulgar mientras pensaba. -¿No es tu Hermana Mayor más adecuada en estas situaciones?-

Las mejillas de Sona tomaron un tono rosado -M-mi Onee-sama es muy… energética...- Se ajustó los lentes antes de hablar -Sospecho que ellas van a pedir ayuda de Issei-san-

Rias pausó cuando escuchó eso -¿Por que?-

-Porque hacerlo solas sería una misión suicida, y su orgullo no les permite aliarse con demonios- Sona activó un círculo mágico, la campana de final de clases se encendió y ambas pudieron escuchar a los alumnos salir de la escuela.

-Hmmmm… Tienes razon… Pero no he visto a Ise en todo el dia… Y crees que él acepte, luego de lo que le dijeron a Asia?- Rias dijo, enviandole un mensaje a Yuki.

-Nadie de mi sequito lo ha visto...- Comentó Sona algo irritada, ya que ambas sabían que Issei había llegado en la mañana a la escuela. -Aun si no lo hace, también estará involucrado-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, contemplando que hacer.

-oOoOo-

-Este es un nuevo alumno, Issei…- El profesor pausó mientras leía su nombre y le murmuró al chico -No tienes apellido?-

Yuki y Kiba le enviaron miradas perplejas, Asia solo le miró algo confundida.

-No- Le respondió Issei.

Él continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido -Issei. Sin Apellido.-

El castaño hizo una reverencia algo tensa junto con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. -Encantado de conocerlos-

Todas las chicas levantaron sus manos, intentando hacerle preguntas. Issei negó con la cabeza y el profesor levantó ambas manos, callando el escándalo. -Puedes sentarte detrás de Kiryuu-san-

La mayoría de alumnos le enviaron miradas de lastima.

Él se sentó mientras gruñía, una mirada de Aika trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Ella podría haber reemplazado al sol, su sonrisa era simplemente brillante.

Miró hacia atrás, viendo a Asia hablando con Kiba, ambos se voltearon a verle y él les levantó el pulgar.

Issei decidió participar en clases, de verdad, para poder proteger a Aika del Bullying que le hacían. Él no dejaría que eso ocurriese, nunca. Aun si tuviera que meterse en problemas con Rias o Sona.

Suspirando, Issei abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en el.

* * *

 ***Riiiiiiiiiing***

Issei puso su mano como una pistola y apuntó dos asientos a su izquierda. Un pequeño hechizo se formó en la punta de sus dedos y fue disparado a una de las chicas que le había robado la ropa a Aika. Ella cayó encima de un chico con lentes, ambos labios juntándose, creando un beso inesperado.

Al chico no parecía importarle, pero la chica parecia que queria matarle.

-EEEEhhhh?!- Gritaron los de alrededor.

Issei aprovechó ese momento para guardar sus cosas, corrió hacía la puerta y se giró antes de salir, puso su puño encima de la palma de su otra mano y levantando el pulgar.

Aika le vio y asintió levemente, eso fue lo único que Issei necesitó para ir corriendo a buscar un salon vacio

Ella guardó sus cosas en su bolso de manera ordenada y se levantó, esquivando el pie levantado de un chico.

Salió del salón de clases, los pasillos se llenaban poco a poco, iba a buscar a Issei cuando una voz detrás de ella le detuvo.

-Eh… um… Kiryuu-chan?- Dijo Asia.

-Sí?- Le preguntó ella.

La rubia mantuvo su mirada baja por unos momentos -¿S-sabes donde está Issei-kun?-

Aika asintió -Sígueme-

* * *

-Aika… y Asia!- Dijo Issei sorprendido pero alegre -A qué debo esta visita, pequeña rubia?-

Asia se sonrojó por vergüenza -H-he tenido problemas con mi magia…-

Toda la atención de Issei y Aika fueron a ella -Que tipo de problemas?- Preguntaron ambos en sincronía.

Asia soltó una risilla y levantó ambas manos, un orbe color verde apareció frente a esta.

Issei iba a preguntar cuál era el problema cuando ella estornudó y el orbe se hizo más claro antes de desaparecer.

Él ya estaba a su lado cuando ella parpadeó.

-Aika- Dijo Issei. Dicha chica asintió y cinco círculos mágicos rodearon a Asia.

-Are?-

-Síntomas de enfermedad mágica común negativas- Le dijo Aika a Issei -Niveles de Magia Altos, Ritmo cardíaco normal-

-Sobreuso de magia?- Le preguntó Issei a Aika.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza -No, sin estrés…-

Asia tosió en su mano y estornudó, Issei conjuró un pañuelo y se lo entregó a la chica antes de hablar -Espera…- Sacó su celular y llamó a Kyoko.

* * *

-Sí?\- Preguntó Kyoko.

-Asia está enferma-

 ***Biiiip***

* * *

 ***Bam***

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe, chocando contra el muro, creando unas marcas en este. Kyoko entró, su cabello ocultando sus ojos, Issei le hizo una señal a Aika y los círculos mágicos desaparecieron.

Issei parpadeó y Kyoko ya estaba junto a Asia, haciéndole mil preguntas por minuto.

-¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?! ¡Yo puedo cargarte si lo necesitas! ¡¿Estas segura que estas bien?!-

Issei notó como en donde su hermana había caminado habían pequeñas grietas y se quitó el sudor de la frente, por lo menos el suelo no había explotado en cada paso que ella había dado.

Issei intentó calmar a la chica, tocándole el hombro -Kyoko, está bien, creo que es una enfermedad que afecta a demonios-

Ella se giró y le tomó los hombros a él, sacudiéndolo -¡¿Y qué ocurre si no es curable?! ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!-

Issei se tomó la cabeza y le respondió -Déjame llamar a Rias, ella debe saber lo que está ocurriendo…-

Kyoko le soltó inmediatamente, mirándole como marcaba un número en su celular.

Asia se encontraba lo más lejos de Kyoko posible, al otro lado de la biblioteca. Dicha chica lo notó y se lanzó contra la rubia.

-K-kyoko-chan, está bien! d-de verdad!- Le dijo Asia antes de toser nuevamente.

Múltiples cadenas salieron del suelo, intentando detener a Kyoko, pero ella seguía avanzando como si nada, cada paso creando grietas en el suelo, su preocupación por la rubia molestando su control de fuerza.

Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de Asia, envolviéndola en luz carmesí antes de desaparecer.

Issei guardó su celular en su bolsillo. -Rias se va a encarg…- Congeló el suelo, haciendo que Kyoko se resbalara y cayera de espaldas cuando intentó correr a buscar a la chica. -Rias se va a encargar de Asia, es solo algo común que le ocurre a los demonios.-

-¡Onii-sama! ¡¿Dónde está Asia?!-

-Tienes clases ahora, deberías ir- Issei le dijo, poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

Aika se cruzó de brazos y miró a Issei, murmurando a sí misma -Lo dice el que se ha escapado… Incluso cuando Gremory-san y Shitori-san le han dicho que no lo hiciera…-

Issei la miró y, en un acto de madurez, sacó su lengua. Cuando se giró, Kyoko ya no estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera estaba en la biblioteca.

Suspirando, Issei se acercó a Aika y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -En cualquier caso, necesito tu ayuda en algo…-

Un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en su mano, girando y brillando en ciertos momentos.

-Estoy intentando encontrar algo en la ciudad-

* * *

-K-koneko-chan, a la izquierda- Le dijo Gasper a la Albina.

-Hai- Respondió ella.

-E-espera! N-Necesito tu ayuda para subir aquí- El rubio esperó con sus manos en el teclado, presionando el botón hacia abajo repetidas veces.

-Hai.-

-N-no! S-se suponía que ese era mi gorro dorado!- Dijo él -V-vuelve aqui! No~!-

Koneko se empujó hacía atrás y se levantó, limpiando su falda en el proceso. -El que lo encuentra se lo queda-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Koneko llevando la caja de Gasper sobre su cabeza y Gasper… estaba dentro de la caja.

Entraron a la habitación principal, Rias se encontraba sentada en su silla, Akeno junto a ella, el resto estaba sentado en los sofás.

Sentándose en el sofá de la izquierda, puso la caja junto a ella, Gasper seguía viendo algo en su celular, y tomó una galleta del plato que se encontraba en la mesa, dándole una a Gasper, quien la comió felizmente.

-Tenemos una situación- Dijo Rias -Ángeles Caídos han estado infiltrándose en la ciudad últimamente, Sona me ha informado que todos se han reunido en la Iglesia abandonada, esto va en conjunto con el tema de las excaliburs. Lo malo es que no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos, eso podría provocar una nueva guerra-

Ella tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo -Tendrán que irse en parejas, Kiba y Yuki viven en el mismo edificio asi que ambos irán juntos. Koneko, Akeno irá contigo. Gasper, tu vives aqui asi que no tienes que preocuparte pero manten tu celular encendido, no bloquees tu firma mágica para que pueda teletransportarme si algo ocurre.-

Rias se cruzó de brazos -Asia esta con su guardaespaldas personal, no creo que alguien pueda pasar si ella está allí-

-Hai, Buchou- Dijeron todos.

Kiba y Yuki se miraron y asintieron, Kiba se masajeó el estómago un poco. Gasper y Koneko se miraron a los ojos, el rubio tocó su celular dos veces con el dedo índice y Koneko asintió.

-Pasando a otro tema- La voz de Rias cambió ligeramente -Issei no me ha dicho cómo entró al bosque de familiares, tampoco sabemos si él se ha aliado con esas dos exorcistas, pero es poco probable.-

* * *

Issei decidió acompañar a Aika, ambos comían Dorayaki mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de la chica.

-Vamos, estará bien. Ya pasó la hora de salida, nadie sabrá nada.-

-Pero…-

-Nada nada, yo hablo con Gremory-

-Bien…- Ella le dio un mordisco a su dulce -Bueno, entonces, ¿con un monolito a una frecuencia mágica casi igual a la del objeto que se quiere buscar, emitiendo señales cada cinco minutos?-

-Eso estaba pensando, no sería tan difícil.- Issei empezó a gesticular con sus manos -Solo necesito un árbol alto, ya hay bastante de esos en el bosque, lo otro sería las inscripciones, en eso necesitaría tu ayuda-

-Ohhhhhh? Chicos miren~ No es guapa esa de allí?-

-Si, si! Ja!-

Tres chicos con vestimenta que gritaba 'delincuente' comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Issei siguió caminando como si nada ocurriese pero Aika se había detenido.

Él chasqueó los dedos y una barrera se formó alrededor de ellos, el castaño estaba casi frente a un rubio y se tropezó, cayendo hacia adelante.

La cara de sorpresa del trío fue increíble.

Issei puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y se impulsó hacia adelante, quedando de pie.

El rubio, en cambio, cayó de cara al suelo.

Se giró y esquivó el puñetazo de uno que tenía la capucha puesta, dándole al que tenía a sus espaldas.

Pateó al rubio en el estómago ya que podía.

Lanzó dos hechizos y ambos chicos cayeron inconscientes en el pavimento.

Issei se giró para ver a Aika y sacó su lengua -Ouch-

Sintió a alguien detrás suyo y se agachó, esquivando el filo de un cuchillo.

Múltiples cadenas salieron del suelo, inmovilizando al rubio y aplastando el cuchillo que tenía, junto con su mano.

Las cadenas salían de la mano de Aika.

-De verdad amas a las cadenas, eh?-

Sintió a alguien penetrar su barrera y Rias Gremory en toda su gloria apareció volando arriba de ellos.

-¡Fue defensa personal!- Le gritó él

Rias descendió y miró a Issei a los ojos -Hum… ...Es verdad? Quien lanzó el primer golpe?- Le preguntó a la castaña.

Técnicamente -Ellos-

-Issei, no puedes usar tanta magia, no ahora que sabemos que hay ángeles caídos dispersos y que fragmentos de excalibur están aquí-

-Ok, ok. Tranquilízate Rias, primera y ultima vez.-

La pelirroja asintió y suspiró -Está bien. ¿Kiryuu-san, Issei-san, no los ví en la escuela en la tarde, donde estaban?-

-No en la escuela, obviamente-

-¿Kiryuu-san?- Preguntó Rias ignorando a Issei.

-Estábamos en un Neko-Café- Respondió la chica sonrojándose

Rias asintió y puso su mano en su oído mientras murmuraba unas palabras.

Issei le hizo un gesto a Aika para que se acercara y le murmuró al oído -Vámonos-

-Pero…-

Él tenía la sonrisa más grande que Aika había visto, ella estaba bastante sorprendida pero tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la barrera corriendo.

-No deberíamos dejar a Gremory-san así!-

-Pero podemos!- Ambos cruzaron la esquina y continuaron -Y no quiero tener que explicarle en detalle lo sucedido-

La casa de la chica ya era visible, Issei se detuvo afuera mientras que Aika continuó y golpeó la puerta en un ritmo específico

En la puerta estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro con algunas canas, que daba paso a su cara fuerte y amigable con unos ojos verdes bastante cálidos. Una sonrisa saltó a su cara cuando vio a Aika y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo.

A Issei ya le agradaba esta persona.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y el hombre miró a Issei y a Aika por un tiempo. Rascando su barba, el tono de su voz casi un quejido.

-Aika! No me dijiste que tenias un amigo! ¿O quizás es… tu novio?-

La chica se sonrojó completamente y golpeó el pecho del hombre ligeramente -Tou-san! No me avergüences ahora!-

-Edward, no molestes a tu hija de esa manera…- Dijo una voz dentro de la casa.

Una mujer de cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, sus ojos azules brillaron al ver a su hija. Su postura demandaba la atención de las personas.

-Haruka, creo que él es el famoso Issei de quien nuestra hija se ha encariñado!- Dijo el padre de Aika, su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacía adelante y se detuvo frente a Issei, mirando al chico de manera crítica.

 _-'... …? …?!'-_

Issei sintió el peso de mil ladrillos desvanecerse de su espalda cuando la mujer sonrió.

-Aika, querida, ¿donde encontraste una gema dentro de tanta mugre alrededor?- Su mirada se centró en su hija.

La chica se cubrió la cara con sus manos e hizo un gemido con la garganta

Edward se rascó la nuca y sonrió -Incluso ir hasta aquí junto a ella, creo que voy a perder el amor de mi hija contra él- Fingió llorar en su brazo cuando dijo eso.

Su esposa le dio palmadas en la espalda -No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que ella vendrá a visitarnos cuando tenga su propia familia.- Se giró para ver a Issei -Gracias por acompañar a Aika hasta aquí.-

-N-no hay problema- Respondió Issei algo avergonzado con la mirada que ella le estaba enviando.

Ella le sonrió y golpeó a Edward en la cabeza, el hombre dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey, para agradecerte, por que no te quedas a comer?- Le preguntó el hombre a Issei.

-No es una mala idea- Dijo la esposa, asintiendo.

Issei y Aika cruzaron miradas por un segundo, y él pensó, ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada más que hacer despues de todo, buscar por unas espadas en la ciudad ahora sonaba muy aburrido y la familia de Aika parecía ser buena gente.

-Creo que aceptaré su invitación, perdón por las molestias-

Haruka sonrió amablemente mientras miraba a su hija -Ninguna molestia, cualquier amigo de Aika es bienvenido-

Edward dio dos pasos hacía adelante y puso su brazo en los hombros de Issei -Tenemos que saber en persona quien es Issei y por que nuestra hija está tan interesada en ti-

Issei se tensó pero no retrocedió, tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar complicaciones.

Entrando a la casa, Issei se relajó un poco y dejó de acumular magia en sus manos.

-oOoOo-

Kiba bloqueó la espada de Freed con la suya, pero su espada se rompió contra la fuerza de Excalibur Rapidez.

-Hehehe~ Estúpido demonio!- Dijo el exorcista exiliado. Lanzó una ráfaga de ataques contra el chico, este fue cortado en el brazo y el pecho.

Dolor fue lo único que percibía Kiba en ese momento, sentía sus músculos cubiertos de fuego y sus huesos quebrándose, un pitido se presentó en sus oídos, bloqueando lo que estaba diciendo Freed en esos momentos.

Varios círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor, Rias y el resto de su séquito aparecieron.

Gasper congeló la mano de Freed por un segundo, Koneko golpeó a Freed en el estómago, enviándolo contra un muro. Yuki lanzó un **Dragon shot** hacía donde estaba el exorcista y Rias lanzó una bola de poder destructivo. Akeno estaba curando a Kiba mientras el chico se retorcía en el suelo.

-Oh~? Por que tanta agresividad~?- Freed se encontraba arriba del techo de una casa, espada y pistola en sus manos -Vamos, solo quiero que mueran, no es mucho~!-

Disparó contra los demonios, cada bala de luz parecía multiplicarse mientras volaban.

Rias y Akeno crearon un círculo mágico en sus manos y atraparon cada bala con ellos, estas desapareciendo cuando tocaban la magia.

Freed chasqueó su lengua, antes de que pudiese seguir atacando, una pluma negra cayó desde el cielo.

Una sombra negra se podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna, cinco pares de alas negras saliendo a los lados.

-Jefe!- La voz de Freed casi como una reverencia.

Kokabiel se mantenía flotando, sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los demonios disgustado y molesto.

-Tu, por que estas tardando tanto en eliminar a estos demonios?- Dijo el Ángel Caído.

-Jefe, ellos bloquearon mis balas! ¿Debería cortarles la lengua y luego decapitarlos? ¿O quizás colgarles desde los pulgares y cortar sus piernas?-

Freed mostró otras cuatro espadas detrás de su uniforme, colgadas organizadamente, todas excaliburs excepto una espada color celeste. -Tengo todos los materiales necesarios~!-

El grupo de Demonios sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

-Freed- Sonó una voz profunda desde su lado.

-Viejo Valper!- El exorcista sonaba emocionado -Se puede hacer? Dime que si! Eh? Eh?-

Kiba escupió en el suelo y se levantó de manera temblorosa.

Valper Galilei sonrió de manera siniestra, casi tan emocionado como Freed -Si, si es posible. Necesito las espadas y un poco de tiempo. Esa escuela es el lugar perfecto para intentarlo.-

Kokabiel se giró -Perfecto, ese será el lugar perfecto para iniciar una nueva Gran Guerra.- Él voló en dirección de la escuela. Freed y el Obispo tomaron dos plumas negras y se teletransaportaron, dejando el olor a ceniza detrás de ellos.

Rias se contactó con Sona, explicándole lo sucedido. Luego de hablar por un par de minutos, la conexión se cerró y la pelirroja le habló a su grupo.

-Tendremos que solucionar esto nosotros- Dijo ella -Sona esta ayudandonos. Mi hermano está en una junta ahora mismo y ella no quiere llamar a su hermana porque… ella atacaría inmediatamente.-

Kiba creó una espada y usó esta como bastón para caminar, sus manos y piernas temblando ligeramente. -N-Necesito hacer esto, lo prometí…-

Koneko le abrazó la cintura y Yuki le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Déjanos ayudarte-

Él miró a cada una de ellas, miedo e impotencia prácticamente plasmados en su cara. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo, su garganta se sentía seca, puso sus manos alrededor de Koneko y le devolvió el abrazo.

Rias miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que una barrera cubrió toda la ciudad.

* * *

Issei se levantó de golpe y miró por la ventana, una niebla púrpura rodeaba su casa.

 _-'...?'-_

Salió de la comodidad de su hogar sin hacer ruido, viendo alrededor como una barrera se había creado encima de, al parecer por el tamaño, toda la ciudad.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

 _-'Que mierda… Ugh… La peor ciudad para vivir…'-_

Creó una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia arriba, impactando contra la barrera

 ***Boom***

El resultado de sus acciones fue una enorme explosión que logró que la casa temblase y los árboles de alrededor se inclinaran hacia atrás. Issei perdió su balance y cayó de espaldas, evitando golpear su cabeza por milagro.

Las luces de la habitación de Kyoko se encendieron y ella saltó por la ventana seguida por Asia.

Sintió que alguien tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, se frotó los ojos con la otra mano y vio a Miya frente a él con su espada en mano, mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

Issei se sacudió la ropa -Hay una barrera sobre toda la ciudad-

Kyoko se acercó a él y le sujetó los hombros, mirándole por todas partes en busca de una herida.

Asia pasó sus manos por la espalda de Issei y activó su sacred gear.

-No es necesari-!-

Él creó un escudo alrededor de ellos, protegiéndose de lo que hubiese sido una muerte inmediata por una lanza de luz.

-Huh… Unos humanos y una mestiza…- El Ángel Caído se rascó su barba y chasqueó la lengua -Ohoho, una puta demonio-

Issei inmediatamente le lanzó una daga de hielo la cual fue bloqueada por un par de alas.

-Ha! Patetic-!-

Kyoko fue la que le cubrió los ojos a Asia para que no pudiese ver como Miya cortaba al ángel por la mitad.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo en dos partes, izquierda y derecha; Cortado de manera vertical.

Issei incineró el cadáver de inmediato, solo quedaron cenizas que fueron fácilmente desapareciendo con el viento.

-Kyoko-chan…- Asia quitó las manos de la chica de sus ojos y se giró para verla -...Ya he visto gente morir...-

-Pero eso no significa que tengas que verlo otra vez- Le respondió ella.

Una pequeña esfera blanca salió de los arbustos y cayó en medio de ellos. Issei creó una pequeña barrera encima de esta.

 ***Boom***

La granada de luz explotó junto con la barrera, varias lanzas de luz salieron de esta, sorprendiendo a Issei.

 ***Zaa~***

21 Opciones, ninguna favorable.

En una, Asia era atravesada por 4 lanzas de luz, en el estómago, el cuello, ojo derecho, y en el pecho.

En otra, Kyoko era decapitada.

La siguiente, Miya quedaba sin piernas ni brazos.

Él recibía una directo en el corazón, solo para que otras 7 abrieran un agujero en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo.

 _-'Ah… mierda…'-_ … ... _-'Entonces vamos a intentar otra'-_

En un parpadeo todo había vuelto.

Miya cortó una de las lanzas con su espada. Issei se alegró un poco, uno de tres al parecer.

16 lanzas de luz en su dirección a una velocidad casi invisible para el ojos humano.

La única razón que él las pudiese ver fue porque había memorizado su posición.

Muro de hielo ***Boom***

12 lanzas restantes.

Dos rayos lanzados, 4 explosiones.

6 lanzas.

Escudo de magia pura en su mano, bloqueando 3 lanzas.

 ***Ding~***

2 de los proyectiles simplemente desaparecieron mientras que la restante cambió de dirección abruptamente.

-No!-

Issei se giró

La lanza se quedó atrapada en la palma de su mano derecha antes de desaparecer, dejando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-¡ISSEI!-

-Tsk. ¡Ninguno! ¡Eso solo fue una pérdida de energía, idiota!-

-Haaa… Que molesta eres…-

-Ssssss! Mierda, mierda, mierda! Agh!- Issei se sujetó la mano herida mientras que el resto se acercaba. -¡Estoy bien!-

Excepto por el agujero en su mano, y que le faltaban varios huesos debido a eso.

Otro bombardeo de lanzas de luz.

 _-'...Nada de originalidad…'-_

Afortunadamente, él no tenía que mover un dedo. Ya que Miya bloqueó los proyectiles con su espada, mientras que Kyoko se acercaba al par de idiotas que se 'escondían' entre los árboles.

Ambos ángeles caídos dieron un gran salto y abrieron sus alas. El hombre sacando una daga y la mujer una espada larga de color negro.

-Alguna idea, clon de azazel?-

-No necesitas ser una perra, ya se que me equivoqué...-

La punta de la daga ganó un color rojo y él la lanzó a Kyoko, quien se estaba acercando a ellos con gran velocidad.

Ella cubrió su cara usando sus brazos, la daga rebotó de estos y reapareció en la mano del ángel caído.

-Asia, podrias entrar a mi habitación y traer la botella más grande que hay? El cristal es de color magenta- Issei puso dos dedos a través del agujero de su mano y observó, curioso.

La rubia, quien tenía la cara completamente roja, asintió y corrió dentro de la casa.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, nada que Skele-gro no pueda solucionar- Issei se sujetó el brazo derecho _-'Dolió más cuando me quemé intentando un Fira… Brrr'-_

Kyoko logró asestar un puñetazo en la cara de la ángel caído; mientras ella se desplomaba al suelo sin cabeza, el cuervo restante decidió que sería buena idea escapar.

Issei atrapó la pierna del ángel con un látigo de rayos y puso su mano en la tierra, donde un círculo mágico se creó y se mantuvo allí. Aparentemente satisfecho, él retiró su mano y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba por la boca.

 _-'¿Asia aun no la encuentra?' … No, ya la encontró.-_

Kyoko lanzó una patada a la espalda del sujeto y lo llevó hasta el suelo, donde al caer de manera agresiva, Miya clavó su espada en el reverso de la palma del hombre mientras que Kyoko le doblaba el brazo.

Issei abrió los ojos y suspiró -¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-...-

 ***Creak***

-¿Allí afuera, que está ocurriendo?- Issei dijo forzosamente _-'Asia esta por llegar!'-_

A pesar de estar respirando de manera pesada debido al brazo roto, él logró responder con dificultad, tragando repetidas veces saliva.

-Kokabiel… … Excalibur…- Apenas dijo eso, un brillo blanco comenzó a envolver su cuerpo de cabeza a pies, él también parecía sorprendido por esto.

Varias alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Issei y reaccionó acorde a la situación -Kyoko! Lanzalo!-

El círculo mágico del suelo desapareció, Kyoko tomó el látigo y lo lanzó, el ángel caído soltó un grito ahogado antes de desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

 _-'Juraría… que eso significaba que él iba a explotar…?'-_ Issei encogió los hombros y se giró para ver a Asia llegar con la poción.

-I-Issei-san!-

-Asia-chan- Tomó la poción y bebió parte de esta de inmediato, haciendo una mueca por el horrible sabor.

-P-puedo ahora...?-

El sonido de ramas secas rompiéndose llamó la atención de todos. Nuevos huesos le crecían desde la muñeca hasta los dedos.

-Recuérdenme nunca más tomar una de esas.-

Asia tomó su mano con delicadeza, manteniendo su mirada lejos de los huesos expuestos. Solo se necesitaron 20 segundos para que su mano volviese a la normalidad, Issei movió su mano haciendo que los huesos de la muñeca sonarán.

-Bueno, Excalibur. Ángeles, tenemos que irnos, rápido.-

Asia cubrió su boca con ambas manos, asustada. -Buchou!-

Él asintió y le sonrió a ella, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella aún no había dicho

-Si, vamos a ayudar.-

* * *

Ellos iban camino a la escuela, Kyoko y Asia volando, Issei sujetando las manos de Kyoko y Miya saltando en los tejados.

Issei notó un brillo a su izquierda, soltó una de las manos de Kyoko, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y le tomara el brazo con ambas manos, y lanzó un rayo desde su palma, interceptando el proyectil.

Siete Ángeles Caídos les rodearon, lanzas de luz en sus manos.

-Oh, solo son peste…- Dijo uno de ellos. El resto comenzó a reír.

El lado orgulloso de Kyoko salió a la luz, dejando a Issei en el tejado a sus pies, ella voló a ese ángel caído en un parpadeo y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Esta se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Asia dio un respingo y cerró los ojos.

Todos los Ángeles atacaron.

Issei ya estaba lanzando hechizos apenas sus pies tocaron el tejado, así que estos ya se encontraban a medio camino de impactar.

Un dragón de fuego por aquí, lanzas de hielo allí. También una pequeña esfera de electricidad que atacaba a los enemigos cercanos.

Esta última requería la atención total de Issei, ya que no serviría de mucho si atacaba indiscriminadamente.

Miya ya había cortado el torso de uno de los ángeles, enviando su espada hacia arriba y girando, clavando la espada en medio de los ojos de otro.

El dragón de fuego se 'comió' a uno de los ángeles, incinerando su cuerpo.

El corazón de otro ángel voló por los cielos.

La bola de electricidad se consumió y explotó, enviando rayos alrededor, matando a los ángeles caídos restantes.

Issei les quitó la sangre de sus ropas un segundo antes de que Asia abriese los ojos.

* * *

Rias esquivó una lanza de luz y atacó con la espada que Kiba le había dado.

Una cabeza de Cerbero cayó mientras las otras intentaron morder a la pelirroja. Koneko golpeó el pecho de la bestia seguido de una patada, enviándolo a los cielos.

Akeno creó un látigo de rayos y atrapó al Cerbero en esta. La bestia soltaba ruidos de dolor mientras ella se lamió los labios con una sonrisa.

Kiba atacaba a otro Cerbero, usando diferentes espadas para causarle daño. La bestia se encontraba enraizada mientras que varias espadas le atravesaban por debajo, Kiba saltó con dos espadas en sus manos y Yuki clavó las garras del «Boosted Gear» en las cabezas de la invocación.

Freed atacó a Kiba pero este logró bloquear con ambas espadas, la espada celeste de Freed rompió ambas espadas pero fue forzado a saltar hacia atrás ya que Kiba hizo aparecer más espadas a su alrededor.

-...Qué es esa espada…?- Murmuró Kiba.

Freed logró escucharle y rió, dando pequeños saltos -Ohh~? Vamos, vamos! Piensa! … No~? Pues... bleh~! Ni siquiera yo lo se! Pero lo que si se, es que corta muy bien!-

Atacó a Kiba con su espada, haciendo un corte vertical, el rubio bloqueó pero sus espadas fueron rotas nuevamente.

-Esta la encontré mientras escapaba, esos putos de los exorcistas intentaron matarme! Estaba en un lugar rodeado por montañas, la espada se encontraba en un altar, era hermoso~! Creo que 'Saronita' estaba escrito en este, la verdad es que nunca me importó!-

Freed detuvo sus ataques y miró hacia atrás, sus ojos rojos brillando con locura -¡Valper!, ¡¿Está listo?!-

En el techo del edificio abandonado, Valper se encontraba rodeado por una barrera, varios ataques rebotaban de esta, mientras tenía cuatro espadas y murmuraba en otro idioma. Sus manos brillaron dorado y las espadas se derritieron para luego juntarse en una sola.

El Obispo comenzó a reír y no se detuvo -Si! Hahahah! Lo he conseguido! Esta si es una Excalibur-

Salió de la barrera y cortó por la mitad una flecha de hielo que le había disparado Issei. Chasqueando su lengua, le entregó la espada a Freed, quien comenzó a atacar a Rias, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída matando a un par de Ángeles Caídos.

-Es una pena- Dijo Valper, sacando un cristal azul -Ellos podrían ser los que tendrían a Excalibur en sus manos.

Kiba apretó los dientes. Sus manos formaron puños y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Pero, ya no importa- Lanzó el cristal a la dirección de Kiba, este atrapándolo y acariciándolo -Puedes quedártelo-

Las lágrimas de Kiba cayeron en el cristal, explotando en pequeñas partículas que se convirtieron en luz, el cristal comenzó a brillar y pequeñas figuras aparecieron alrededor del chico.

Para Kiba, todo el resto del mundo estaba apagado, él se encontraba en una burbuja que le desconectaba del resto.

-Hey!-

Kiba se giró para ver a los niños que aparecieron, todos estaban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **-Hahahah! Wow!-**

 **-Como has crecido!-**

 **-Estamos felices de poder verte una última vez-**

 **-Esto es genial, poder verte de nuevo...-**

 **-Deberías estar sonriendo…-**

Todos los niños tocaron su mano, el cristal brilló intensamente, destruyéndose en mil partículas de luz y estas lentamente formando una espada en la mano de Kiba.

 **-¡Si cumpliste tu promesa!-**

Kiba sonrió mientras lloraba.

 **-¡Finalmente somos libres!-**

Ellos desaparecieron cuando la espada terminó de crearse, dejando a Kiba sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo. Varios proyectiles casi golpeándole pero él no lo había notado.

Su burbuja de cristal que le desconectaba del mundo explotó, él ni siquiera había notado que la exorcista, Xenovia, estaba cruzando espadas contra Freed.

Sujetó la espada con ambas manos y corrió hacia ambos, lleno de determinación.

Freed bloqueó ambas espadas y dio un salto hacía atrás, Kiba y Xenovia se vieron a los ojos por un segundo y asintieron.

-Ohh~? También tienes una espada como la mía~?- Preguntó Freed, esquivando nuevamente.

Kiba se rió de él, lo cual irritó al albino -No, mi espada es mejor.-

-¡¿A SI?! ¡Por que no comprobamos eso, estúpido demonio!-

Ambos chocaron sus espadas y de estas saltaron chispas.

Freed atacó, Kiba bloqueó, Xenovia atacó.

Freed esquivó y atacó, Xenovia bloqueó y Kiba atacó.

Freed esquivó. Xenovia y Kiba atacaron.

-¡¿Por qué no simplemente-!?-

Freed se detuvo al ver que en su Excalibur había una grieta, y esta se estaba expandiendo.

-P-pero no es posible!, para que dos elementos opuestos…- Todos podían escuchar la voz de Valper, quien se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla -¡Entonces eso ocurrió!-

Rias y el resto acabaron con los ángeles caídos restantes, sus cuerpos desapareciendo en varios círculos mágicos.

Freed clavó la espada en el suelo y un destello de luz salió de esta, cegando a Kiba y Xenovia. Sacó un pequeño cilindro dorado y lo pateó, creando una nube de humo alrededor suyo.

Issei y el resto llegaron, Miya vio a Freed y se lanzó contra él, Chirijiraden fue bloqueada por la espada de Saronita.

El brazo de Freed fue cortado completamente, su espada voló por los cielos y cayó.

-¡Agh! ¡Perra!-

Freed tocó algo en su muñeca usando su boca y su cuerpo fue envuelto en luz antes de desaparecer.

-No solo los Satanes murieron! El Dios de la biblia tam-!-

Una lanza de luz atravesó el cráneo de Valper, este murió al instante pero su cuerpo fue lentamente desintegrándose.

Kokabiel observó alrededor y rió al ver a Rias.

-¡Valper fue muy inteligente como para descubrir ese secreto! ¡Es cierto, no solo los Satanes murieron en la Gran Guerra, también el Dios de la biblia murió!-

-¡Mentiras!- Gritó Xenovia -¡Los milagros todavía ocurren!-

Asia se desmayó, el shock que acababa de recibir bloqueando el mundo de alrededor.

-Ha! Michael debe estar haciendo un excelente trabajo siendo el reemplazo!- Kokabiel creó una gigantesca lanza de luz sobre él y observó a los demonios, locura se encendió en sus ojos -¡Ahora sin esas pestes, la raza superior, los Ángeles Caídos, reinará sobre todo!-

El Cadre extendió sus alas completamente -¡Y causaré otra guerra matándote a ti, Heredera de la Casa Gremory!-

 **-[Gift!]-**

Rias usó ese aumento de poder y le lanzó una bola de poder destructivo a Kokabiel, quien bloqueó el proyectil con sus alas.

Pero una bola de fuego le golpeó detrás de la cabeza.

Kokabiel se giró y vio a Issei.

El ángel caído bufó -¿Un humano? Simple basura… ¿atacandome? Ha! Como si pudieras hacer algo de daño! No eres más que un insecto!- Creó una pequeña lanza de luz en su palma pero se detuvo al ver al resto -¡Vaya! ¡Quien lo diria! ¡Una mestiza!-

Kyoko gruñó y sus brazos se cubrieron con escamas.

-¡Y otro humano! Heh… ¿Saben por qué creé una barrera alrededor de la ciudad?-

…

-¡Esta amplifica los daños causados y lo lanzará hacia afuera! ¡No solo destruiré esta ciudad, también destruiré las de alrededor! ¡Sera increíble! ¡Incluso una guerra con los Yōkai!-

 _-'Este sujeto debe tener ahora mismo la erección más grande de su vida'-_

Lanzó plumas a la dirección de Issei, este esquivó y los proyectiles al tocar el suelo se enterraron en la tierra.

Issei le lanzó a Kokabiel distintos hechizos.

Lanzas de rayos, típicas bolas de fuego, flecha de hielo, un dragon de rayos, un hacha de hielo que Kyoko tuvo que lanzar.

Era demasiado peligroso acercarse a él, ya que esas plumas parecían ser tan duras como el acero.

Y también vieron el cuerpo de Valper ser desintegrado por el contacto con una de sus lanzas de luz.

-¡Ya basta!-

Yuki disparó un **Dragon Shot** a la espalda del Ángel caído y este golpeó el disparo con sus alas, enviando este hacia arriba y golpeando la barrera.

La gigantesca lanza se hizo aún más grande.

-¡Y así, Inicia una nueva guerra!-

Apuntó hacia abajo y lanzó su ataque. La lanza brilló varias veces y voló a grandes velocidades.

El resto solo podía ver como esta se acercaba a al suelo, Issei revisaba por su mente si alguna barrera podría detener la destrucción de la ciudad pero nada le llegaba.

 **-{Divide!} {Divide!} {Divide!}-**

La lanza redujo su tamaño y su brillo desapareció completamente. Antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, esta explotó.

La barrera alrededor de la ciudad también lo hizo, rompiéndose en pedazos por una fuerza externa.

Una figura cubierta por una armadura blanca apareció por un segundo.

Desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kokabiel, arrancándole una ala de su espalda. Le golpeó en la cara mientras lo sujetaba y seguía dividiendo su poder.

 **-[Albion...]-** Dijo Ddraig 'gruñendo' **-[Asi que ese desgraciado ya está aquí...]-**

Kokabiel se veía horrible y probablemente se sentía peor, varias de sus alas habían sido arrancadas y su cabello negro se encontraba cubierto de sangre y sudor.

 **-{Terminamos, Vali}-**

Vali tomó a Kokabiel desde el cabello y se giró para ver a Yuki, quien se encontraba con un tic en su mano izquierda.

 **-{Ddraig.}-** Dijo Albion, se podía escuchar el asco en su voz **-{Nosotros solo estamos aquí para recoger a este cuervo extraviado}-**

 **-[Casi lo matan]-**

Vali solo encogió sus hombros y se fué volando, parecía solo una mancha blanca en el cielo nocturno.

Issei comenzó a respirar nuevamente _-'Albion, Dragon Celestial, Rival de Ddraig…'-_ Su cuerpo tembló un poco al pensar que podría hacer él contra el poseedor de tal dragón.

 _-'Morir quizás…'-_

El castaño se acercó a Rias, quien estaba teniendo una conversación con Sona a través de un comunicador.

-Ok, gracias Sona… … No. Hakuryuukou. Esta bien. Adios, Gracias.-

Issei le tocó el hombro a Rias y esta se giró con la palma cubierta de poder destructivo. Issei levantó las manos y las cubrió con magia para uso rápido.

-O-oh. L-lo siento, ha sido un día tenso- Se disculpó Rias.

Issei suspiró y asintió -Lo sé, deberías contactar con tu hermano y explicarle lo ocurrido-

-Mañana… estoy muy cansada-

-Nii-sama…- Kyoko lo miró a los ojos -Te llevo-

-No es necesario, puedo caminar devuelta-

-Nii- La mirada de su hermana le hizo pensar que no tenía elección.

Issei se rindió y aceptó, Miya tomó a Asia de los brazos de Kyoko y suspiró.

Él puso su mano como una pistola, se la puso en la cabeza y un brillo rojo apareció por un segundo. Issei cayó de espaldas pero Kyoko logró tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que tocase el suelo.

-¡A casa! ¡Woooo!- Dijo Issei antes de caer dormido

Kyoko puso su frente encima de la de Issei por unos segundos antes de extender sus alas y volar gentilmente en dirección al bosque.

Miya se despidió de Rias y ajustó a Asia en sus brazos, respiró profundo y en una demostración de velocidad, desapareció en un parpadeo.

-oOoOo-

Issei despertó en su cama.

Se levantó, y cuando su pie tocó el frío suelo de madera, creando un pequeño sonido, Miya apareció a su lado con una taza de chocolate.

-Devuelta a la cama- Ella usó su mano libre para empujar a Issei.

Este cayó en la cama nuevamente y tomó la taza en sus manos, disfrutando del olor que ésta desprendía.

-Pero...- Intentó discutir él.

Una máscara Hannya apareció detrás de Miya, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa pero la atmósfera de alrededor había cambiado.

-Cama.-

Issei se metió en la cama y bebió su chocolate, evitando mirar a Miya.

Ella sonrió y asintió, todo volviendo a la normalidad -Deberías quedarte así, no estamos muy seguras de tu condición y no quiero verte herido otra vez-

Sonaba como una petición, pero Issei sabía que en realidad era todo pero eso.

Issei se quedó en silencio por unos momentos para luego asentir, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver a Kyoko y Asia entrar.

-Nii-sama!/Issei-kun!-

 _-'Issei-kun? Finalmente!'-_ Pensó él. Parpadeó dos veces y sintió un peso en su brazo izquierdo junto con un calor en su garganta.

Asia le estaba curando mientras Kyoko frotaba su mejilla con la suya.

-Estoy bien!- Se quejó Issei pero nadie le prestó atención.

Asia luego de unos segundos dejó de 'sanarlo', Miya tomó la taza vacía de las manos de Issei.

-Podría levantarme?- Preguntó él, intentando girarse.

-No./NO!/N-no!- Fue la respuesta que recibió

Issei suspiró y juntó ambas manos, 'Yoshinon' apareció y caminó por la cama por unos momentos antes de apuntar hacia arriba con su pata.

-Issei-kun se siente bien~ Déjenlo ir chicas~!-

Al ver que ellas no iban a rendirse, Issei suspiró y miró a Yoshinon, prefirió hablarse a sí mismo.

-No se rinden…-

-Hice lo que pude~-

-Lo sé, gracias de todas maneras.-

-Okay! Que pena que no te dejen salir cuando te sientes bien~-

-Har Har.-

Hizo desaparecer su magia y miró a Miya, quien negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos.

Kyoko seguía abrazándolo y Asia cubrió su risa usando su mano.

-Podría…- Dijo Issei, aceptando su destino -Llamar a Aika? Supongo que las clases se cancelaron hoy, por lo de ayer y eso…-

-Quizás- Le respondió Miya, asintiendo -Puedes llamarla-

Kyoko hizo un puchero y se acurrucó en el brazo de Issei. Él le acarició el cabello y movió su brazo un poco.

Su celular voló hacia él y antes de que pudiese tomarlo, la mano de Kyoko saltó y ella lo atrapó, entregandoselo a Issei.

Issei hizo una mueca. Kyoko sacó su lengua.

 ***Riiing…*** … ***Riiing* *Click!***

-Shi…! Ahem… I-Issei!-

Él sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar su voz -Aika! Hola! Eh...  Me preguntaba si… ¿Estas ocupada hoy?-

-O-ocupada…?\- Él pudo escuchar murmullos desde la línea -No…-

-Genial! Eh… Sabes… Okā-san no quiere que me levante de la cama aun cuando me siento bien-

Miya salió de la habitación para cocinar, Asia miró a Issei por unos segundos, creó una esfera de color verde para que se quedase junto a él, y fue con Miya a la cocina.

-Y… Hoy no había clases ¿Verdad?-

-No…-

-Por lo que ocurrió ayer…\- Murmuró él.

Aika logró escucharle e inmediatamente le preguntó -¿Que ocurrió ayer?-

-Bueno…-

-Voy en camino.-

 ***Click!***

-Fue bien?- Le preguntó Kyoko mientras entraba a la cama junto a él y le abrazaba.

-La idea era si ella podía venir aquí… así que creo que si…?-

Issei movió su mano y el diario voló en su dirección, antes de que Kyoko pudiese tomarlo él apuntó hacia arriba y el libro dio un salto, cayendo en su regazo.

Asia estaba ayudando a su madre a cocinar, ella lavando unos vegetales, una zanahoria cayó del mesón pero Miya la atrapó y se la entregó a Asia nuevamente.

Issei le acarició el cabello, tarareaba una canción mientras con su mano libre le enviaba un mensaje a Gasper.

* * *

Aika respiró profundo y jugó con un mechón de cabello antes de golpear la puerta. _-'¿Que ocurrió ayer? ¿Tendrá relación con la pérdida de conocimiento que tuve ayer?'-_

Miya abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la chica -Hola Aika, Issei me dijo que te había llamado, Entra-

-Hola, Miya-san. gracias, Issei me comentó que algo ocurrió ayer…-

-Ah, será mejor que él te explique… ¿Te quedas a comer?-

-N-no quisiera molestar…-

Miya cubrió su boca con la manga de su Miko y rió levemente -No importa, de todas maneras estaba haciendo más comida de la necesaria. Issei está en su habitación.-

-G-gracias…-

Miya asintió y volvió a la cocina. Aika suspiró y subió las escaleras, girando a la izquierda y entrando en la primera puerta.

Issei estaba temblando mientras se mordía un dedo, intentando evitar que su risa saliera de su boca. Un pequeño bulto se encontraba junto a él.

Él miró hacia la puerta y vio a Aika, usando su mano libre, hizo un gesto para que ella se acercara.

Ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo que Issei.

En su celular, Gasper le había enviado un video. El video en si era de una Rias pequeña, quizás d años, corriendo en su casa como los ninjas en Naruto.

Kyoko se despertó por los movimientos de Issei y se levantó aún algo dormida, saludó a Aika y fue al baño.

Ellos lograron calmarse lo suficiente como para empezar una conversación común, aun teniendo que dar un par de bocanadas de aire.

-Heh… Asi que, ¿que ocurrió ayer que fuese tan importante para cancelar clases?- Le preguntó ella.

Issei se abofeteó un poco para calmarse -Oh, casi nada… unos ángeles caídos… y… casi el inicio de una nueva Gran Guerra-

Aika dio un respingo -¡¿Casi nada!? ¡Eso es grave! ¡¿Qué ocurrió!?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los Dragones Celestiales?- Dijo Issei suspirando -Llegó el poseedor del blanco y… supongo que él resolvió el problema. Algo sobre 'Recoger a un cuervo extraviado', supongo que está con los Grigori…-

-¡¿P-por casualidad se creó una barrera?!-

Issei hizo un gesto de dolor y asintió

-Ayer perdí el conocimiento en la noche… ¿Puede ser por eso?-

-Es lo más probable, pero no sé el porqué…-

Aika suspiró y entró en, como Issei le diría, modo Sherlock.

-¿Una barrera con una ilusión dentro? ...No, mis padres no cayeron inconscientes, les pregunté en la mañana… ¿Cuál fue la intensidad mágica?-

-Alta- Respondió Issei de inmediato.

-...- Aika mordió su pulgar en concentración -¿La barrera fue perfecta?-

Issei pausó por un momento, recordando lo que veía la noche anterior y lo que vio -No… habían hilos que estaban sueltos…-

-La magia sobrante quizás haya causado que la mía enloqueciera intentando evitarla y eso causó que me desmayara… ¡Eso explica lo que sentí, como si una burbuja dentro de mi estallara!-

Issei aplicó un hechizo silenciador en todo el suelo y se levantó, observó la puerta por unos segundos esperando algo. Cuando nada ocurrió, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Aika mientras sonreía.

-Eres tan inteligente, en serio.-

Ella se sonrojó y jugó con su cabello -N-no es nada…-

Issei caminó hacía el escritorio y tomó un libro de cubierta amarilla, pequeñas 'letras' de color negro haciendo un semicírculo se veían en esta.

-Esto- Dijo Issei -Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando, algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo-

Aika tocó las runas inscritas en el libro -Esto… es… «Calibrar» «Almacenar» … «Procesar»?-

-No está completo-

Issei abrió el libro, las páginas llenas de descripciones de hechizos y cantos mágicos, Aika notó como en cada página, en las esquinas, habían aún más inscripciones. Issei pasó por cada página hasta llegar a la última, la cual se encontraba vacía.

Él le entregó el libro -Es un regalo, mientras lo estaba haciendo no noté que esto no me sirve, eh… esto es más para magia específica, como la tuya- Se rascó la nuca -No podía pensar en que mas poner asi que en la última página puedes poner lo que sea. Oh, y… lo siento, el libro está cubierto en mi magia por las inscripciones, quizás te incomode…? Si no lo quieres no importa-

-¡No!- Ella abrazó el libro -¡Lo quiero!-

Issei pudo ver cómo la magia del libro fue envuelta en la magia de Aika y como la chica lo abrazó más fuerte.

Aika se giró para verle y le habló con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos -De ahora en adelante, cuando algo asi ocurra de nuevo, tienes que llevarme contigo-

-P-pero-!-

-Nada!- Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar -Debes llevarme-

Issei suspiró -...Está bien…-

Inmediatamente Aika dio un salto y las lágrimas desaparecieron, Issei hizo un 'Facepalm' y murmuró algo sobre 'Actoras' y 'Manipuladoras'.

Miya entró, sorprendiendo a Issei por completo (Él solo hace un segundo la había sentido en la cocina!) y haciendo que este se lanzara a la cama.

-Aika, por si Issei no te lo dijo, le clavaron una lanza de luz en la mano, desde ayer que ha tenido mareos y dolor de cabeza, hoy es su día de recuperación, vigila que no se levante, si?-

Aika le envió una mirada a Issei, quien fingía dormir, y asintió. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la cama y se quedó allí.

Miya sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 _-'Tres… Dos… Uno…'-_

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te había ocurrido ayer?!-

* * *

 ***Knock Knock***

…

Asia abrió la puerta y el familiar de Rias se encontraba allí, lo único que hizo fue entregarle una carta y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Ella se quedó en la entrada por unos segundos y cuando salió de su estupor cerró la puerta. Abrió el sobre y notó la letra de Rias en esta, su escritura elegante y perfecta.

Leyó los contenidos y fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Miya estaba sacando la cacerola cuando se percató de la rubia.

-M-Mi… K-Kā-san…- Dijo Asia, entregando la carta.

Ella la leyó y frunció el ceño antes de sonreír -¿Observación de Clases?

No te preocupes Asia, yo iré- Le revolvió el cabello a la rubia y dejó la carta en la mesa.

-La comida está lista, podrías llevarle una porción a Issei?-

-Hai!-

* * *

Issei creó un círculo mágico en su dedo índice y lo hizo girar varias veces antes de liberarlo. -Es de verdad! Se me había olvidado!- Intentó levantarse pero fue empujado devuelta a la cama por Aika.

Ella creó otro círculo mágico y le aplicó varios símbolos -¡Esas cosas no se olvidan! ¡Estabas herido por lo ocurrido!- El círculo mágico se puso encima de la cama de Issei y desapareció, el chico logró quedar en una posición cómoda antes de que su cuerpo se congelara del cuello hacia abajo. -¡Y lo peor es que fue herida mágica! ¡Pudo ser fatal!-

-¡No lo fue! ¡Ya me recuperé!-

-¡¿Como puedo estar segura de eso?! ¡Yo no puedo ver magia como tu!-

-Puedo hacer magia. Fácil, sin problemas.-

Aika bufó pero antes de que pudiese responder, Asia golpeó la puerta ligeramente. Por la sonrisa de Issei, él ya sabía que ella se estaba acercando.

-Adelante!- Gritó Issei.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Asia llevando una bandeja con puré de papas, huevo frito, un poco de ensalada junto a un vaso con jugo de manzana.

Aika dejó la mitad de su cuerpo libre, ahora podía mover sus brazos.

Aunque… él ya se había librado antes, pero ella no tenía que saber eso.

Asia dejó la bandeja en las piernas de Issei y sonrió. Él comió un poco de ensalada, evitando la mirada que Aika le estaba enviando.

-Gracias- Dijo él. La rubia salió de la habitación e Issei continuó comiendo con los ojos cerrados, Aika se cruzó de brazos y acompañó a Asia.

Issei se comió todo en tiempo récord, se levantó y dejó la bandeja en su escritorio. Pensó en seguir estudiando pero el aburrimiento ganó, moviendo su mano, toda su habitación se ordenó perfectamente, podía escuchar la conversación que estaba ocurriendo en el piso de abajo pero no le dio importancia.

Con pasos silenciosos, salió de su habitación y entró en la 'Armería', donde todas las cosas del dueño original se encontraban.

Quizás, para pasar el rato, podría volver a llenar los frascos vacíos que tenía en su bolso con pociones.

Con tal de que no lo descubrieran...

-oOoOo-

Él pudo rellenar casi todos los frascos con varias pociones antes de escuchar que la conversación se había detenido, lo que ocurrió después fue bastante divertido, leer con Aika, jugar videojuegos con Kyoko, inventar historias junto a Asia usando algo de magia, y… convencer a Miya de que en realidad se encontraba bien.

Lo logró, no fue fácil.

Aun así, en el día siguiente, Issei tuvo que escapar de casa para ir a la escuela. Afortunadamente, y para su confusión, no había nadie más en su casa, asi que fue fácil.

Llegó un poco (Bastante) tarde, notando como habían padres en los pasillos.

Todo fue normal, excepto por los padres en las puertas.

Asia se veía bastante feliz, Miya le sonreía siempre.

Pero a Issei se le había pasado algo por alto, y vio por la esquina de sus ojos a alguien dar un pequeño salto.

Antes de que él recibiera una bofetada, una mano atrapó la muñeca de la mujer que le intentó golpear.

Los padres de Yuki también estaban aquí.

Y Issei se maldijo por no haberse fijado en eso, por supuesto que estarian aqui! Así era su suerte!

Miya tenía la mano de la madre de Yuki, Sachiko, en un agarre que casi era doloroso.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó Miya, su tono frío y hostil.

Sachiko dio un paso hacia atrás, liberando su mano, y antes de que pudiese responder, un hechizo le impactó en la cara.

Y también a Mitsuru, el padre de Yuki, quien estaba por interferir.

-No vale la pena- Dijo Issei, lanzando otro hechizo para que ambos se cayeran.

Aika, quien había salido junto con Asia, intentó decirle algo pero él se desvaneció completamente. Ella quedó junto a la puerta mientras sus padres se le acercaban.

Yuki vio esto suceder desde la puerta, sin decir nada.

* * *

Issei salió del edificio principal y caminó sin destino

Sus pies le llevaron al gimnasio.

Más memorias llegaron a su cabeza, la mayoría… todas malas.

Su celular vibró pero él no le prestó atención. Caminó alrededor mientras pensaba, el sonido de sus pasos era el único sonido en el gimnasio.

¿Por qué debería preocuparse por sus progenitores? Él nunca fue un Hyoudou, lo que había dicho Mitsuru fresco en su mente.

Aun asi… verlos…

Eugh.

Se sentía sucio, simplemente estar frente a ellos le molestaba.

Y además, como dijo él, no valía la pena. No lo valía.

Nop. Nada.

Y finalmente el nudo en su garganta desapareció!

Se aseguró de que estaba solo y creó un pequeño pilar de hielo que le llegaba a la cintura, creó una pequeña bola de fuego y lo puso encima de este.

 _-'Quieto… quieto…'-_ Issei quitó su mano rápidamente y el fuego se quedó flotando encima del pilar.

No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, para distraerse quizás, era lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Pequeños copos de nieve se formaron en el aire y desaparecian al tocar el suelo.

Issei suspiró y le tomó una foto con su celular.

 _-'Heh…'-_

Sintió la temperatura caer drásticamente y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, fue rodeado por espinas de hielo que estaban apuntando a su cuello. Su pequeño pilar fue destruido en un parpadeo.

-¿Que hace un mago en el territorio de mi hermanita?- Preguntó una voz femenina aún más fría.

Issei intentó abrir su boca para hablar pero el mínimo movimiento causaba una de las espinas presionar su cuello.

-Esta ciudad cae bajo el territorio Gremory y Sitri, previamente gobernado por Cleria Belial. Bajo el tratado de 1837 cualquier mago o bruja que entre en la ciudad debe anunciar su cita previamente y si no lo hacen su entrada puede ser considerada un intento de ataque o hostil.-

-...-

-Y mi sorpresa cuando siento la energía de 16 personas en solo un mago no fue agradable, incluso menos cuando lo veo hacer magia en un lugar público, en la escuela de ambas herederas de clanes.- Ella apareció en su visión y se inclinó para que ambos se viesen a los ojos, marrón encontrando púrpura -Serafall Leviatán, Relaciones Exteriores.-

Issei sintió su magia arder al sentir la afinidad de Serafall, aun cuando él tenía afinidad con los tres elementos básicos, fuego era el que más estaba desarrollado.

Serafall tenía afinidad de Hielo muy alta, él tenía una afinidad de Fuego muy alta.

La espina cerca de su garganta se redujo de tamaño, dejándole hablar.

Issei no pelearia con esta mujer, ya que moriría en un instante.

-... ...Soy inocente- Dijo él.

Serafall no dijo nada y continuó observando.

-Soy… ...Aprendí magia de manera autodidacta- Eso era cierto -No estoy afiliado con el Consejo de Magos.- Eso también era cierto -No estaba haciendo nada malo- Quizas.

Antes de que pudiese seguir explicando, Sona abrió la puerta principal y analizó la escena en un segundo, sorprendiendose al ver a su hermana.

-¿Onee-sama?- Sona se ajustó los lentes -Issei-san está bajo la protección de la ciudad, un civil. Él no cae en la categoría hostil.-

El hielo desapareció junto con la presión en el ambiente, Issei vio como un hilo de magia salió de la mano de Sona y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Nee-sama, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Sona a Serafall.

Issei silenciosamente intentó salir de allí pero un muro de hielo bloqueó la salida.

-So-tan? No te…? La junta entre los líderes de las razas será aquí-

Sona chasqueó su lengua y reorganizó el horario de clases en su mente, parece que las clases se van a cancelar el resto de la semana.

Serafall reapareció frente a Issei y inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Él logró no saltar hacia atrás del susto y tosió en su mano.

-Eh… … ¿…?-

Issei se fijó en lo que estaba vistiendo la mujer frente a él en ese momento…

Un traje de chica mágica, con bastón y todo.

El aura amenazante que había sentido antes… salía de ella…

Wow.

-El nombre es Issei, Mago, o hechicero, Investigador mágico y autor del libro 'Estoy muy confundido, ayuda'.- Dijo él, lo último se salió de su boca por equivocación.

Serafall dio un giro, separó sus piernas y cerró el ojo izquierdo, sacando su lengua en el proceso y levantando el bastón, cubriendo su ojo cerrado con su otra mano, la cual tenia el simbolo 'V'.

-¡Serafall Leviatán! ¡Llamame Leviatán~!-

Issei miró a Sona y la vio frotándose los ojos, encogió sus hombros y asintió.

-Ne. Perdón por lo sucedido, si? Cuando me dijeron que atacaron Kuoh estaba lista para ir al Paraíso y atacar a todos~!- Dijo Serafall con un puchero, ella había creado unas esposas de hielo y las estaba girando usando su dedo índice -Y ahora he estado un poco tensa, Te he~-

-Esta… bien… eh… Leviatán...-

-Ne, ne! Sona-chan, por que no me dijiste que hoy podría venir aquí? ¡Pense que estarias mas alegre de ver a tu Onee-sama!-

-Serafall Leviatán-sama- Dijo Rias, entrando junto a casi todo su séquito. -Buenas tardes-

-Rias-chan! Hola~!- Serafall le respondió alegre -Deja eso de los modales~!-

-Onee-sama, los modales son importantes para el estatus social de una persona y más para ti, M-a-o-u.-

-Mou! Sona-chan~!- Se quejó Serafall -Yo esperaba poder hacer varias escenas Yuri que tengo en mente contigo~!-

… ...Eh?

La cara de Sona enrojeció completamente. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y se fue corriendo.

La Maou iba a perseguirla pero se detuvo y miró a Issei, una idea se formó en su mente y reapareció junto al chico, sacó una tarjeta que tenía entre sus pechos y se la dio.

-¡Llámame si necesitas un favor~! ¡Es por lo de antes~!- Dijo ella antes de irse a buscar a su hermana.

Issei guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo, cubrió su mano con fuego y se frotó el cuello, enviando un cosquilleo por su garganta.

-Son todos sus líderes así de… … ¿Expresivos? ¿A su manera?-

-Es más lo último…- Le respondió Rias, notando como Issei evitaba mirar en la dirección general de Yuki -Pero, qué ocurrió antes?-

-Nada importante-

-Pero si-!-

-Oye, esta Gasper en el club?-

-Eh, si…? Pero, para que un Maou te entregue su tarjeta y… Ahem, de esa manera…-

Issei sabía que ella había hecho eso por bromear, un círculo mágico se había formado en su mano cuando su mano entró en el disfraz.

-Nada… Voy a estar con Gasper, tenemos que ver la siguiente parte del Let's Play.- Mientras decía eso fue caminando hacia la salida, mirando a Xenovia directo a los ojos.

Y asi, se fue.

* * *

 _-'Otra vez casi muero.'-_

 _-'Creo que incluso me estoy acostumbrando. Y dudo mucho que esto sea bueno para el corazón…'-_

Issei abrió la puerta principal del Club e inmediatamente fue a la habitación de Gasper.

Y, sorpresa sorpresa, él se encontraba jugando algo en su computadora mientras que con su mano libre sacaba algunas papas fritas de la bolsa que tenía en su escritorio.

Un rápido **Conceal** y Issei caminó detrás de él.

-¡Uah!- Gritó Gasper al sentir una mano en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en alerta y se escondió dentro de su caja.

-Gasper, H-o-l-a.-

-I-Issei-s-senpai!- Dijo el Vampiro, saliendo de la caja -M-me a-asusté…-

-Lo noté- Eso era bastante obvio, no? -No tenía nada más que hacer asi que, vine aquí. Esta lista la otra parte?-

-S-si!- Gasper saltó a su silla y abrió la otra pestaña del navegador -L-lo puse en HD para verlo mejor… a-aunque es en r-realidad lo que dicen lo que es g-gracioso...-

* * *

 _"Imgonnagetcha, Imgonnagetcha- Wha-?"_

 _"¡EXCUSE ME?"_

-Pfff Jajajaja!- Rieron ambos chicos, Issei golpeando el escritorio con su puño varias veces y Gasper sujetándose el estómago.

 ***Riiiiiiiing***

-Fff… ahem… Ja!-

 ***Beep***

-S-si? Hola?-

-Nii-sama, Tienes que estar aquí para la junta, el hermano de Rias lo pidió-

-Ehhhh…\- Issei respiró profundo -Está bien, voy en camino-

 ***Click***

-Gasper?-

-S-si?-

-Tu no vas a la junta?-

-N-no…- El chico susurró -S-soy muy timido con mucha g-gente alrededor…-

Él se levantó y le revolvió el cabello a Gasper, tomando una papa y comiéndosela antes de hablar -Tengo que ir, heh. Después nos vemos, si?-

-H-hai!-

Issei salió de la habitación de Gasper y vio a Koneko entrar por la puerta principal, ella tenía ajos en sus manos.

Él sonrió y lanzó un hechizo para hacer que los pasos de la chica no hicieran ruido, Koneko asintió e Issei levantó su pulgar antes de salir del edificio.

* * *

Se encontró con Rias y su séquito en el pasillo, Miya y Kyoko hablando con Asia quien les estaba explicando algo mientras movía sus manos.

 _-'Azul… no está…?'-_ Pensó Issei, asintiendo en saludo a Rias y al resto _-'Estoy nervioso… ¿Para qué quería el hermano de Rias que yo viniese aquí? ...Podría estar con Gasper viendo más vídeos…'-_

Rias le asintió devuelta y golpeó la puerta tres veces antes de entrar.

* * *

Dentro de la sala, los líderes de sus respectivas facciones se encontraban discutiendo sobre el ataque a Kuoh, Sirzechs le explicaba a Michael sobre cómo su hermana estaba involucrada en el asunto y como fue resuelto, Azazel aclaró que los ángeles caídos eran sobrevivientes de guerra y no habían actuado bajo sus órdenes.

El Satán creó un círculo mágico e inmediatamente Rias junto a su séquito entraron.

 _-'Asi que este es el chico, eh? …'-_ Pensó Azazel mientras veía a Issei, quien estaba entrando junto a Rias. La mirada del hombre se fue a la pelimorada del grupo _-'Que buena figura…'-_

Él envió una mirada hacía Vali, quien estaba a sus espaldas, y negó con su cabeza levemente.

-Rias Gremory explicará lo ocurrido-

Rias dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

Azazel asintió en las partes importantes mientras miraba a Issei desde las esquinas de su ojos, notando algunas similitudes entre él y Yuki, quien tenía un tic en su mano al estar en la misma habitación que Vali.

-Me parece impresionante que un Humano pudiese derrotar a más de 50 ángeles caídos- Comentó Azazel con una sonrisa.

La postura de Vali se enderezó.

Sirzechs le envió una mirada a Azazel y asintió, Michael miró a Issei con curiosidad.

Issei miró a todos los presentes y respondió -No fui solo yo, y fue por separado.-

-Issei, verdad?- Preguntó Azazel, recibiendo confirmación del castaño -De todas maneras, esos ángeles caídos, aunque no fuesen los mejores, tenían altos niveles de combate…-

El Cadre se quedó en silencio antes de preguntar -¿Cual es tu Sacred Gear?-

-...- Issei evitó mirar a su collar -... Eso no es… algo… personal?-

-Responde la pregunta-

-Azazel.- El tono de Michael decía claramente que dejara el tema y él lo hizo.

-Bah. Firmemos el tratado de paz, es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, no?-

Sirzechs suspiró y asintió, un círculo mágico con el símbolo de la casa Sitri apareció en la mesa y un contrato se formó. El demonio lo tomó y luego de revisarlo rápidamente, lo firmó y se lo entregó a Michael.

El contrato soltó un pequeño destello de magia.

-Hey, 'Emperatriz del dragon rojo'- Azazel disimuló su risa mientras firmaba -¿Qué opinas sobre la paz?-

Yuki se enderezó y respondió -Seria lo mejor, menos problemas de esa manera.-

-Mmmm…- Azazel suspiró -Cierto, bien dicho.- Él parpadeó varias veces y su mirada se volvió a centrar en Miya, una sonrisa lasciva apareciendo en su rostro.

Issei, Kyoko y Asia notaron eso inmediatamente, los hermanos inmediatamente levantaron su guardia mientras que la rubia miró al ángel caído molesta.

Issei suspiró y cruzó su mirada con Rias, quien negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal con su manos para que él no hiciera nada.

Él continuó observando a Azazel críticamente cuando su collar dio un salto y brilló, llamando la atención de todos.

 _-'¿Por que te dejaste ver?'-_ … _-'¿Que…?'-_

Issei abrazó a Miya y a Kyoko, la última tomando a Asia de la mano, y con su mano derecha creó un círculo mágico y apuntó hacia arriba, una barrera se formó alrededor de ellos.

Inmediatamente esta fue rota y una explosión hizo que todo el edificio temblase.

-Aprovechando la situación- Dijo Azazel mientras le asintió a Vali, quien saltó por la ventana y entró en modo Balance Breaker -Hay un grupo terrorista llamado 'Khaos Brigade' o 'Ejército del desastre'! ¡En mi opinión, me gusta mas el primero!-

-¡Ve al punto!- Le gritó Sirzechs mientras lanzaba una bola de poder destructivo por la ventana.

-Están liderados por Ophis!-

Yuki, al recibir la orden de Rias, saltó por la ventana y lanzó un **Dragon Shot** antes de comenzar a volar.

-Segundo ser más poderoso de la existencia. Cuál es el objetivo?- Preguntó Michael.

-Derrotar al Gran Rojo, pero cada facción tiene un objetivo aparte. Una de ellas quiere acabar con todas las razas excepto demonios-

Sirzechs suspiró y se frotó los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una mujer de figura voluptuosa y cabello castaño atado en un moño hizo explotar el muro lateral de la habitación, ella parecía estar preparándose para dar un monologo cuando Kyoko la golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que ella volara unos metros hacía atrás antes de enderezarse.

-Katerea Leviathan...- Se quejó Sirzechs

-Ella es la descendiente del Leviathan original?- Se preguntó Azazel -Esperaba a alguien más… ...digno…-

-Lo dice un ángel caído!- Respondió Katerea mientras una serpiente negra envolvió su brazo y le mordió la muñeca. -Una raza inferior que es la más baja en números-

-Esto es a lo que se le llama, una mega zorra.- Dijo Azazel, levantandose -Por que no mejor arreglamos nuestros problemas nosotros mismos?-

Su respuesta fue una estaca de hielo casi enterrandoze en su cabeza.

* * *

Issei corría por los pasillos mientras se encargaba de los 'magos' que intentaban detenerle. Lanzó una bola de fuego y saltó a través del muro de hielo que alguien había creado, disparó un rayo desde su palma y este rebotó en un escudo, golpeando a la maga detrás de él.

-¡Aprende la diferencia entre 'Reflejar' y 'Absorber', Idiota!- Le gritó Issei mientras atrapaba a ese intento fallido de mago en hielo.

-Ara~? Aún no pueden contra este?- Dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Issei se giró y vio a la… loli de cabello y ojos azules con los brazos cruzados. Tenía un revólver en su mano izquierda que brillaba ligeramente.

Y dos 'guardaespaldas' vestidos iguales, mismo sombrero y todo.

-Asi que tu eres tu el que ha hecho todo esto? Ha, pero si solo-!-

Issei decidió ahorrarse el problema y saltó por la ventana, creando un pilar de hielo detrás suyo para cubrir su escape.

Todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y una grieta comenzó a extenderse.

Él se giró y creó un trozo de hielo en su antebrazo, bloqueando una lanza con esta.

El dueño de la lanza era una especie de animal antropomórfico

-...Que mierda eres tu…?-

El lancero atacó nuevamente con más energía, Issei fue forzado a retroceder cada vez más y más, la lanza parecía tener un brillo de otro mundo.

La lanza le estaba por apuñalar en el pecho, pero él atrapó uno de los hechizos que volaban por los aires y lo redirigió contra la criatura, el resultado fue una luz brillante junto con un sonido agudo que le zumbaba en el oído.

Issei estaba desorientado pero aun asi logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para notar que estaba rodeado, y que estaba espalda a espalda con Yuki.

Ella parecía estar nerviosa por su presencia pero lo mantenía cubierto por su deber de anular amenazas.

-OK. Escucha. No me importa, no me interesa. Necesito ayudar a Gasper.-

Yuki asintió y se preparó en una postura de boxeo.

 **-[Boost!]** x5-

Issei hizo crujir sus nudillos y un par de manos se crearon a su lado, una de fuego y otra de hielo. Estas seguían el movimiento de sus manos a la perfección.

-Odio hacer esta mierda.- Dijo él justo antes de que los magos dispararon.

Usó la mano de hielo para barrer a 4 brujas fuera del camino, haciendo que impactaran contra los muros exteriores del gimnasio.

Yuki esquivó una bala de hielo y usó ambas manos para bloquear la espada cubierta de electricidad.

 **-[Izquierda!]-**

Ella atacó ciegamente a esa dirección con sus garras y sintió ropa y piel desgarrarse.

* * *

Aika despertó al sentir su brazalete vibrar violentamente y apretar su muñeca.

No sabía porque, pero inmediatamente supo que algo le estaba ocurriendo a Issei.

Asi que iba corriendo por las calles de Kuoh usando un traje azul con una falda negra. El libro que Issei le había regalado se encontraba atado en su cintura.

La razón? Se vistió con lo primero que había encontrado.

Mientras corría, creó un círculo mágico en su mano e hizo un círculo juntando su pulgar con su dedo índice. El círculo giró en su posición y soltó un brillo blanco.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de la escuela, la barrera púrpura bloqueaba la entrada.

Una docena de círculos mágicos aparecieron encima de la barrera mientras que Aika los modificaba individualmente

Abrió el libro y hojeó varias veces hasta encontrar la página indicada. Las inscripciones del libro se desenvolvieron y flotaron alrededor de ella, formando palabras.

 _-'En resumen, círculos mágicos en unas tijeras.'-_ Pensó ella mientras ponía uno encima de otro _-'Es más fácil para ti Issei, ya que los puedes ver…'-_

Uno de los círculos se rompió y la barrera absorbió la magia usada.

Ella creó otro y puso su mano a través de este, los otros círculos se juntaron creando uno gigantesco y ella presionó varias partes de este, cada toque haciendo que este brillara.

 _-'Casi listo…'-_ Aika estaba por cortar cuando un pequeño espacio en la barrera se abrió automáticamente.

Ella lo tomó como degeneración de barrera y avanzó, manteniendo el libro en sus manos.

-Pensé que había alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar abrir mi barrera… pero esto?-

Aika se giró para ver a la 'Loli Azul' apuntar con su dedo y fruncir el ceño.

-No tengo tiempo para tí- Dijo Aika, intentando correr hacia adelante.

 ***Bang***

Una bala le rozó la mejilla y creó una línea de sangre.

-No me gusta que me ignoren, y menos alguien como tu. Ese estúpido aspirante de mago tuvo suerte de escapar de mi- El revólver que la loli tenía en la mano ahora se veía aún más amenazadora. -Tu no seras igual que él-

* * *

Issei no corría de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que haya perdido la práctica.

La cantidad de magos que había era sorprendente, pero de eso se encargaba el resto.

Lo importante ahora era Gasper.

Usó un muro de hielo para bloquear una ola de fuego.

Él podía ver a Serafall esquiar en un camino de hielo que ella estaba creando, eliminando amenazas como si fuesen moscas.

Las puertas del club de ocultismo se abrieron de golpe y de allí salieron volando tres brujas, una de ellas estaba inmovilizando a Gasper mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos, otra estaba con una jeringa intentando acercarse.

El dhampiro estaba llorando mientras intentaba escapar.

Koneko salió por la puerta mientras corría en cuatro patas, dos orejas de gato estaban en su cabeza mientras que una cola se movía agitadamente.

Eso explicaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Issei creó una plataforma de hielo a sus pies e hizo una explosión debajo de esta, enviándolo a los aires. Dio un salto y creó un látigo de rayos, atrapando el cuello de la bruja que tenía la jeringa y jalando, enviándolo en esa dirección.

Tomó la jeringa y se la clavó en el ojo a la bruja que sostenía a Gasper, ella soltó al chico con un grito de dolor e intentó lanzarle un hechizo a Issei. Él movió su cabeza a la izquierda y con su mano lo reflejó a la bruja restante, haciendo que la mitad izquierda de su torso desapareciera.

Logró agarrar la mano de Gasper y trajó al chico cerca, ambos cayendo rápidamente. Issei levantó su otra mano para crear una rampa-

Pero una mano pegajosa le sujetó firmemente.

-Nii-

Él suspiró -Gracias Kyoko- Un hormigueo recorrió su hombro pero lo ignoró.

Ella los dejó en el tejado de la escuela y volvió a la pelea, desde allí arriba se podía ver los avances, ahora solo quedaba un tercio de los magos.

Gasper se encontraba hiperventilando en el suelo, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué estaba ocurriendo, lo último que recuerda fue a alguien acercarse con una aguja.

Y esa memoria se repetía una y otra vez.

-...Gas.p... Gasper! ...Gasper!- Issei trató de sacar al chico de su estado pero sin resultado, finalmente decidió noquearlo.

El dhampiro cayó hacía atrás pero él logró atraparlo antes de que se lastimase y lo dejó gentilmente en el suelo.

Pero aun estaba el tiempo congelado.

 _-'Asi que no necesitaban energía constante, solo necesitaban iniciarlo y después lo mantenían…'_ \- Su brazo izquierdo dio un espasmo _-'Uuuuughhhh, que mierda más molesta… … ...Quien lo mantiene?'-_

Miró por la verja, podía ver distintas peleas, la mayoría aún en proceso.

 _-'...Aika?!'-_

* * *

La loli azul golpeó a Aika en el estómago con la empuñadura del revólver, La castaña tomó la mano expuesta y la lanzó por su hombro, endureciendo el suelo para que hiciera más daño.

Se sujetó el estómago con una mano e hizo una mueca de dolor, con su otra mano guardó el libro en el bolsillo de su traje.

El traje ahora no era ni la sombra a como estaba.

-¡Kiryuu-chan!-

Asia llegó corriendo y se detuvo justo frente a la chica, creando varias esferas alrededor suyo para curarla.

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Asia-chan, ¿donde esta Issei?- Preguntó ella ignorando la pregunta.

La rubia movió su mano en un arco y una de las esferas voló hasta llegar junto a Koneko. -V-vi a Kyoko-chan atraparlo y dejarlo en el tejado de la escuela!-

 _-'¡¿Atraparlo?!'-_ Sería mejor sacarle esa información a él -Voy a buscarle!- Intentó correr a la escuela pero Asia le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Es muy peligroso!-

La castaña vio a dos figuras volando mientras se atacaban con destellos de luz.

* * *

-Vamos Azazel-kun~ **Por qué la cara larga?-**

-Tengo otra cosa larga.- Respondió el ángel caído, esquivando un tentáculo y cortándolo

-Ugh. No se puede hablar **contigo**!- Katerea levantó su mano y de su palma salieron varias serpientes que saltaron a Azazel.

Él esquivó volando hacia arriba, encima del tejado.

Y notó a Issei.

-Oh, ahora no niño- Vio a Gasper -Mierda.-

Katerea también los notó y una sonrisa sádica se formó en su cara. Reapareció frente a Issei y lo tomó del cuello, asfixiándolo lentamente. Un tentáculo estaba haciendo lo mismo con Gasper.

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Issei y él sintió algo cambiar, toda la energía gastada volvió a él y todo era más claro.

-Oh…- Dijo él, riendo levemente -Lo hice sin pensar, oops…-

-¡¿Que-?!-

Una explosión le llenó la cara, una que le dolió. Issei aprovechó el momento para escapar y derretir el tentáculo que sujetaba a Gasper.

-Tu… eso es-!- Azazel miró a Issei fijamente, él solo devolvió la mirada por un segundo y encogió los hombros.

-Corrupción desde pequeño. Tenía que ir a alguna parte, no? Ahora es parte de mi, si o si.-

-Eso es peligroso-

- **¡** Humano desgraciado!-

Issei comenzó a reír levemente -La puta madre, eres horrible. Alguien te hizo demasiado daño, ¿o naciste asi? La vida tuvo que ser dura para ti, eh?-

Ella dio un grito horripilante y se lanzó contra el mago, Azazel creó varias lanzas de luz en el suelo que se clavaron en todo su cuerpo pero ella continuó. Issei, recogió a Gasper del suelo y esquivó girando, como si estuviese bailando.

-Hola. Casi me das.-

Ella cargó un rayo en sus palmas que emitía una gran de energía. La lanzó hacia abajo, impactando con el suelo y destruyendo completamente la escuela.

Azazel logró sujetar a ambos chicos.

-Tu estas conciente, verdad?- Preguntó el ángel caído.

-Por supuesto. Es solo que- Issei soltó una risilla -Tengo este impulso en mi cabeza de ver todo quemarse o destruido. Cliché verdad? Es increíble. Oh, y la euforia es bienvenida.-

Los tres cayeron a salvo cerca del gimnasio, donde la mayoría de las peleas se encontraban cerca de las canchas de tenis y futbol.

-¿Podrías encargarte de Gasper? Yo arreglo esto- Su ropa parecía tener brasas pero no se quemaba.

-... Tienes el hombro dislocado-

-...A si? Después lo arreglo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-Seria mejor si yo fuese contra ella, junto con Michael y Sirzechs podríamos acabarla.-

-Nah, puedo manejarlo-

-¿Como?-

-Es secreto. Eh, no tanto.-

-No es gracioso. Solo dímelo. Deja de ser un idiota-

-Debes ser increíble en las fiestas, ni me lo imagino.-

* * *

Katerea se levantó de los escombros de la escuela. Todo el jodido plan arruinado! Y todo por culpa de unos chicos entrometidos!

Conseguir uno de los viales de Ophis fue una estupidez demasiado larga, pero eso ya está en el pasado.

Ahora hay que matar a un humano que se pasó de listo.

…

Issei vio la cabeza de uno de los magos volar por los aires y le lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego mientras corría, impactando contra esta e incinerándola inmediatamente.

Vio a Katerea levantarse.

Perfecto.

Corrió en su dirección, ella lo notó y lanzó agujas de hielo. Él se puso su mano hacia adelante y la movió como si estuviese alejando una mosca.

Katerea de lanzó hacia él con todo el motivo de arrancarle la cabeza y comersela. Sus manos rozaron la garganta de Issei y él puso sus pulgares en sus ojos.

Puso fuego en la punta y empujó, haciendo que ambos globos oculares explotasen y con ambas manos quitó completamente la piel de la cara de la demonio.

-Eugh. Que desagradable!-

Ella cayó hacia atrás lentamente pero se detuvo a medio camino, varias serpientes gigantescas salieron de su garganta y tomaron parte del cuerpo superior, todas enloquecidas y atacando alrededor suyo.

-Hehe… Que raro…- Algo le impulsó a implantar corrupción en el cuerpo. Él se resistió y de la punta de sus dedos salió magma que cayó en la cabeza de una de las serpientes, que comenzó a sacudirse por el dolor.

Un portal negro se materializó frente a él del cual una pequeña niña vestida completamente de negro con el cabello aún más oscuro y ojos que parecían un abismo infinito…

Oh _mierda_. Ophis.

Toda la sensación de euforia desapareció y fue reemplazada por una voz gritándole para correr, escapar.

-Tu- Ella le señaló con el dedo -Como… lograste pedirle ayuda a la tierra.-

Él intentó responder pero su garganta se sentía apretada

-...Merlín era el único que…- Solo un pequeño rastro de emoción llegó a su voz y se fué igual de rápido. Las serpientes intentaron atacar a Ophis pero ella solo movió su mano en esa dirección y ellas desaparecieron completamente.

-Quien eres tu.-

Responde, dilo. Ahora.

-Issei-

Ella asintió y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Miya apareció a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro, sacándolo de su estupor.

-Se terminó- Dijo ella -Lo sientes? El tiempo vuelve a estar normal-

-Sí…- Respondió distraído

-Kyoko estaba preguntando por ti al ver que la escuela se destruyó, estábamos muy preocupadas, Aika-chan también esta aquí... Estas bien?-

-Si… Un poco cansado.-

-Vamos-

-Ok…-

-Issei, mírame- Ella ordenó, él inmediatamente la miró a los ojos. -¿Qué sucede?-

-... Estoy pensando… Y estoy cansado, podríamos hablar después? Por favor..-

Ella asintió y le dio un beso en la frente -Después.-

-...Gracias…-

-Nii-sama!/Issei-kun!-

Fue recibido por dos abrazos, ambos igual de fuertes pero no incómodos. Él podía ver que Kyoko estaba aguantando lo que quería decir y que Asia-

-A-ah… Mi hombro…-

Ambas saltaron hacia atrás cuando escucharon su gemido de dolor, Asia se acercó a él y tomó su brazo con delicadeza.

-P-puedo? Esto va a doler...-

Él asintió y ella empujó su hombro en la posición correcta. Usando su fuerza de demonio como apoyo.

-Ahhh~ Gracias-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Azazel

-La maté-

-¿Como?-

-Le quité la cara, explote los ojos y derretí el hueso.-

Michael, Sirzechs y Serafall llegaron justo en el momento.

-Y ví a Ophis.-

* * *

Issei se lanzó a la cama, sacándose los zapatos en el aire y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Nii?-

Su voz fue inaudible detrás de la almohada -██?-

-Estas bien?-

-Si-

-De verdad?-

-Si-

-... Kaa-san te vio preocupado por algo…-

-No es nada. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Ophis-

-Oh…-

Ella cerró la puerta mientras que Issei sacó su celular e intentó abrir el navegador, dándole al la aplicación de 'Noticias' en su lugar.

 **Hideo Kojima 'deja' de Konami**

 **Incidente en Tokyo; Hombre se suicida lanzándose a vías del tren.**

 **La empresa Kajiyama entra en el top 10 del País.**

Oh.

Oh ho ho.

Todo lo que estaba pensando se esfumó en un instante, siendo reemplazado por un plan para visitar a alguien que había creado un gran impacto en su vida.

Si, eso seria fenomenal.

* * *

 ** _Este capitulo tendría que haber salido en Diciembre del 2015, donde ya había escrito 9k, pero por pereza lo deje de lado por un tiempo. Después de todo eso, aquí está. Perdón por eso._**

 ** _Ahora salimos un poco del canon._**


End file.
